UT XTreme overs
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: COMPLETED! What will happened if some characters from other dimensions participated in the Unreal Tournament? Read this and find out! You'll find these fights really UNREAL! My POV. X-overs! Username on Chapter 28 has been written after overview
1. Prologue

**A/N : Revised version for chapter 1. Hope you like it.**

**Still uses my POV**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot.**

**

* * *

Prologue**

I was on a small room on my house. I was sitting there, reading some news. But I stopped when I saw a headline I wished I never saw.

_**Liandri Grand Tournament opened again!**_

Liandri Grand Tournament, or Unreal Tournament on other words was well-known not only on Earth, but also some planets. Many peoples participated this tournament with different motives. Domination, glory, wealth, or sometimes they entered because they were forced to fight to their death.

For me, this tournament offered nothing. They maybe promised something, but in the end, they'd give nothing. I had already proven that.

I was called _Hande _on the tournament. I was known as the decimator, master of the flak and frag, bloody leader of the reaver, or whatever they called me. But for me, I was just a normal teenager like others.

When I first entered the tournament, I was really excited, but after winning what they called the 'Highest Glory of all', it was nonsense! I grumbled as that thought passed my mind. I turned on my computer and checked the mails.

Oh, shit. An e-mail from Liandri Mining Corporation. I quickly opened the mail, because not reading it might cause big problems.

_You are summoned to the Liandri tower to participate the yearly Liandri Grand Tournament. Please register on 10.00 a.m. tomorrow. We are waiting for your arrival._

_Yours sincerely_

_Xan Kriegor_

_P.S : This is not an invitation, this is an order!_

"'This is an order', yeah right." I checked the other e-mails, then I found a message from the co-leader of my team.

_Dear Hande_

_I know you don't want to participate the tournament, but they just summoned both you and me. If you don't come to the tower tomorrow morning, I'm afraid they're going to take you by force, or worse._

_Please come for your own good._

_Kyla_

_P.S : This year's tournament is different. There's a rumor that LMC had summoned some people from another dimension. I don't really know who, but 3 of them are going to be on our team._

_Blood Reaver's original member is going to be just you and me._

Now that was very awkward I thought to myself. I really wondered who'd be in my team.

**

* * *

A/N : Well, at least this is better than the first version.**


	2. The New Team Members

**A/N : Another revised chapter!**

**Discalaimer… oops, Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot, in other words, same as before.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The New Team Members.**

I was there, the Liandri tower. Nothing was different than the last year. The big white room with some plants on pots, pictures of Champions, trophies. I also didn't recognize the peoples in there. If they really came from other dimension, at least I'd recognize some of them, or they'd be looked strange. Maybe the rumor was false, I thought. I went to the registration desk while sightseeing.

"I'm here to participate on the tournament." I said to a robot, which was typing something on the computer. The robot turned to me, and I recognized it, or should I say her. It was Silicon, the member of The Corrupt team, the robot team sponsored by the Liandri.

"What is your name?" Silicon asked.

"Hande, the Leader of Blood Reaver."

Silicon gave me a small portable computer and a digital pen. The computer was filled with Blood Reaver's team members' names. I signed my name there while looking on my team members. Here's the name listed on the computer :

1. Hande

2. Kyla Mason

3. Jojo McDodd

4. Jonathan Archer

5. Shingo Yabuki

I read it a second time, then a third time, then a fourth time, then…

"You finished?" Silicon asked. I startled then answered "Oh, yeah, I'm finished." I gave her the computer, then the robot gave me something like a small watch. I knew what it was. It was the respawner, to prevent death on the tournament, but there'd always be a strange feeling when you were revived by it, like one second you were a dead, bloody corpse, and in the next second you lived again in a perfect condition.

I put it on my left wrist, and then I walked to a dark corridor where the competitors' base were.

* * *

I arrived at my team's room. It was still as usual : a logo of the Blood Reaver, a bloody axe, hanging on the wall, a weapon lockers on the right corner, pictures of team members, except it was a bit added with the 3 'newbies' pictures. I saw my teammates were already there.

Kyla, with dual enforcers on her hands, was standing with her arms crossed. A nali crucifix tattoo like the other Blood Reavers women soldiers had, was shown on her stomach. She wore her green shirt and her Blood Reaver's vest.

Jojo, who was looked bored, was sitting on a green sofa near the locker. He also wore a Blood Reaver's vest, minimized version, and his black shirt.

Jonathan was using the computer on the left corner. He wore his Starfleet uniform, and of course, the Blood Reaver's vest. A phase pistol was hanging on his belt.

Shingo was doing some warm-ups on the floor. He wore his idol's clothes, blue version, and again, the Blood Reaver's vest.

They all looked at me when I arrived on the door. I put my bag on my locker and turned to my teammates. "Okay, so you're the newbies, huh?" I asked.

"'The newbies'?" Asked Jonathan "I was on a big war when I was dragged to this Tournament"

"Why do we have to be in this tournament anyway?" Asked Jojo "This is really bullshit!"

Okay, that was outrageous. I really hoped no one else heard it. I quickly grabbed a sniper rifle on the locker and shot it right 5 cm from Jojo's head, and without aiming too. A loud noise was heard when I pulled the trigger. Everyone jumped and stood up. No one said a word "Now, this is better. You better watch your tongue. Liandri people aren't as tolerant as I. One more sentence like that in front of them, and the next time you'll lose your head." Jojo nodded. He was still trembling in fear of losing his head.

"Okay, now we should do some training and practice. You want to go home fast, right? So help me win this tournament." I told them.

"So after we win this tournament, we'll go home, right?" Asked Jojo

"Well, if the others won, maybe you'll go home too, but I think their chances are weak. After all, I'm the last year's tournament's champion."

"You? The Champion?"

"Okay, it's enough. Get yourselves ready for the training. Dismissed." Everyone went to the holographic rooms, while I examined the teams. But I found no result of who's the new members. Clearly Liandri want to give us some surprise.

I just hoped they'd really sent them home.

**

* * *

A/N : Review if you haven't reviewed this chapter please! Tell me if I need to change other chapters. (But not the characters please)**


	3. New Dark Phalanxes

***Sighed* No one gave me any suggestion. Not even from FB. Oh, well I'll start to write with my own suggestion.**

**Suggestion Section is still available!**

**I generally used my POV for this story.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : New Dark Phalanxes**

"How're you doin'?" My new teammates were finished training in the training stages. I just wanted to know if they were ready or not.

Archer was the one who replied me first, "Not bad. The enemy is less aggressive than Klingon. "

I laughed, "Wait 'till you meet the Metal Guards. They're ruthless warriors and psychotics, especially Barktooth. I fought him in Liandri Central Core arena last year, and he was very hard to be put down."

It's Jojo's turn, "Interesting."

"That's all?" Jojo simply nodded.

Unlike the other two, Shingo seemed to be excited about the tournament. "That was so great! If Kusanagi-san was here, he would've been proud of me! I'm looking forward for the real challenge!"

"Not so fast, Shingo. You should train harder 'cause the real enemies would give you no mercy, unlike those bots."

I sighed again before saying "Okay, boys. Let Kyla give you a tour to Liandri tower. I'm going to check the others"

Tournament new rule : You are able to walk free in Liandri Tower while not competing as long as you don't leave the tower.

* * *

First destination, Dark Phalanx base…

The corridors were filled with pipes. The floor were made of metals. There were Dark Phalanx's symbol on the wall. I finally arrived in the entrance. The door was just like in the arena, it had A3 letter on it. In the entrance, I saw someone familiar. It was Farham. He was sitting on a chair, with a box of badges in his hands.

"Hey, Hande. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What does it like, hmm? Want one?" He offered me the box.

I saw what's in there. It was filled with badges with statements like "Fuck you, Necris!" "Black Legion Sucks!" "Zombie-like alien stinks!" and other similar statements.

"Kragoth's going to kill you if he saw this."

Farham just laughed, "So far I was so lucky."

"Well, there's always a first time, right." That wasn't me. It was someone behind me.

It was Kragoth, with scary-looking face and furious expression.

"Uhhh… gotta go, okay?"

But before he could even make a move….

BANG CRASH CRACK BOOM

"That was enough for today. You should've thanked me. Next time, I'll be more serious." Kragoth walked away with a huff, leaving the beaten-up Farham lying on the floor.

"Here, let me help ya." I grabbed Farham's hand, pulled him so he could get up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. So, who are your teammates?"

"I've got 3 new teammates. One of them is your old friend."

"Who?"

"That's me, Isa." Someone opened the automated door. It was someone I knew at school.

Jalaludin, or I usually called him as 'Jalal'.

"You are…. In??" I asked him, confused.

"That was a surprise for you? Yeah, I'm in."

"I thought you hated this tournament…"

"Just till now."

I cleared throat and then spoke again, "So, who are the others?"

"My new teammates? That was good news for me and bad news for you."

"So?"

"It was Skywalker, and Fenton."

I was so surprised, "WHAT!!?? NO WAY!"

"Ha ha ha.. Blood reaver's position is going to be descending in this year. So, what about yours?"

"Not so bad, I got Archer, McDodd, and Yabuki."

"Who are they?"

"Jonathan Archer is the captain in Starship Enterprise NX-01 in Star Trek Enterprise Film. Jojo McDodd is the smallest who of all in Horton Hears a Who Movie. While Shingo Yabuki is ex-single entry fighter in KOF, and now he joined the Japan Team."

"Oh."

"What do you mean with 'oh'?"

He grinned "This must be a bad day for you. You got no special teammates. I've already checked the others. They all have awesome new teammates, except Black Legion and The Corrupt."

"Yeah, must be my bad day. But at least they all have a good chance at winning deathmatch and first assault match. And while I'm here, no one would ever defeat Blood Reaver so easily."

"Deathmatch? I don't think so. In the Oblivion arena, my team is going to put Danny as our delegation. And in the Pressure arena, I'm going to be there."

"Your team is cheating. You've got half-ghost in your side."

"No, not really. Xan had minimized Danny's ability to shoot, fly and shield. Just that"

"Really? Then I'll to put Kyla as our team's delegation."

"Alright. I've got news that Raw Steel is going to put Bob Parr as their delegation for Stalwart Arena. Good luck."

"WAIT! YOU MEAN MR. INCREDIBLE!!?? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT INVINCIBLE MAN??"

"Dunno. I told you that other teams had special teammates. Come on, Farham." He grabbed Farham's arm and took him inside with him.

"Oh, this Xan really wanted a revenge on me. This is the worst tournament ever for my team." I left the Dark Phalanx base while thinking about what I'm going to do.

Man, I sure hoped Xan minimized Parr's inhuman strength so that he could be killed.

**

* * *

A/N : WAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm going to defeat this Mr. Incredible of course!!**

**Oops I forgot the disclaimer : I own nothing except my plot. Jalal and I are owned by the God. :D**

**Honestly, Hande is me. Jalal is himself. We both are real person in this world…**

**And if you saw 'Isa' name, that was my real name. Hande is just my codename.**


	4. Practice and Introduction

**At last my first review from darknessDemon. I've been waiting for so long. He sent me some characters, but I can only approve one. Sorry, darknessDemon!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot.**

**This story is based on UT99. So this Black Legion is Necris Black Legion.**

**This chapter has 2 sub-chapters.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : Practice and Introduction of Unreal Tournament.**

A. Practice

In that day, a mail was came to my laptop. It was Kyla.

_I've already got information about other team member. This is what I got so far :_

_Iron Guard, 2 new teammates : Garaa and unknown…_

_Raw Steel : 2 new teammates : Bob Parr and Jacob Black._

_Thunder Crash : 2 new teammates : Naruto Uzumaki and Harry Potter_

_Venom : unknown_

_Dark Phalanx : unknown_

_Black Legion : none_

_The Corrupt : none._

_I'm still looking for the others. By the way, I sent Jojo for practicing with you._

_Kyla._

I replied it quickly.

_Yeah I know about Bob Parr. Man, the Corrupt really a pain in the ass!_

_I've already got info from Dark Phalanx. They have 3 new teammates. Danny, Luke and my friend, Jalal._

_You've got to fight Danny in the Oblivion along with Blake, okay?_

_Hande._

* * *

"So, where are we?" Jojo asked me when we were teleported.

"This is Deck16 arena. We're going to team up against 2 bots, average mode."

"Alright. Bring on the bots." And as if a cue, 2 bots were appeared from below, shooting some rockets to him

"WHOA!!"

BOOM!

Jojo got fragged.

Log : "Jojo was smacked down by Bot 1's Rocket Launcher"

He respawned in the upper level. He quickly grabbed a Bio-Rifle and counter-fragged his opponent.

Red 1. Blue : 1 Frag Limit : 15

I grabbed a flak cannon and went to lower level.

"Spotted an enemy in the lower level." I said to Jojo via headphone.

"Roger that, Red Leader."

The bot wasn't recognized me lurking behind him. I tiptoed and...

*Flak Cannon Shoot*

Log : Bot 2 was ripped to shreds by Hande's Flak Cannon.

"Oh yeah!" I taunted.

Log : Bot 1 got smeared by Jojo's Piston.

"Ha ha ha!" That was Jojo.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Not really."

But I didn't recognize that Bot 1 had respawned behind me.

TAR TAR TAR TAR TAR TAR TAR

"WHOA!!"

I saw my life meter was now 30. I'm dying! Suddenly I heard a rocket launched and hit the bot that attacked me.

Log : Bot 1 was smacked down by Jojo's Rocket Launcher.

"And that's how it's done."

But now it's Jojo's turn to be ambushed. A redeemer warshell was flying toward him.

"JUMP!!!"

Jojo jumped without hesitation, or even looking where he jumped. He landed in the center of the slime pool.

"HWAARGH!! RED LEADER!! HELP ME!!"

I tried to reach him with my hand. "Here! Take my hand!"

* * *

The practice was over with score

Red Team : 15

Hande : 10 Frags 0 Death

Jojo : 5 Frags 4 Death

Blue Team : 2

Bot 1 : 4 Frags 12 Death

Bot 2 : -2 Frags 5 Death

"You've grown better, Jojo" I said to him.

He just sighed. Apparently he didn't enjoy the practice, that he was fragged by sniper rifle 3 times. He still hated being beheaded by sniper rifle.

* * *

B. Introduction of the tournament

_There would be a meeting in the Room of Champions. All of the competitor would be there. We'll be waiting for you to come._

_Xan_

"What is it?" Kyla asked me.

"Just a message from Xan. He told me that there would be a meeting in the Room of Champions."

Shingo was excited "A room of what?"

"A room of champions. Hang on, I'll turn the teleporter on."

Click

* * *

My team members and I were instantly brought to a huge room full of peoples. Suddenly I heard a female angry voice.

"What do you mean we're CHEATING?"

I recognized that voice. It was Freylis. I saw her talking to Farham.

"Well, maybe because your team don't have any untrained peoples. Your team still retains its member."

"I should be the one who said that. You and other peoples have nearly unstoppable team members!"

I stopped them before things going too far. "Stop it, both of you! If you want a fight, you could do it in the tournament!"

"Oh, look who's here. The champion of the tournament." Freylis said it to me with mocking voice.

I restrained myself from kicking her sorry ass. Suddenly I heard a loud voice came out of nowhere.

"Tournament Competitors! Welcome to the Unreal Tournament X-Treme!"

I saw a screen appeared from the ceiling.

"What are you going to watch is the history of this tournament. Okay, here we go."

The screen was turned on. It showed the city near the Liandri Complex.

"_In 2291, in an attempt to control violence among deep-space miners, the New Earth Government legalized no-holds-barred fighting. Liandri Mining Corporation working with the NEG established a series of leagues and bloody public exhibitions. The fight's popularity grew with their brutality. Soon, Liandri discovered that the public matches were their most profitable enterprise. The professional league was formed. A cabal of the most violent and skilled warriors in known space, selected to fight in a Grand Tournament. Now it is 2341, fifty years have passed since the founding of Deathmatch. Profits from the tournament number in the hundreds of billions." _

The screen was now arrived in the Liandri basic arena. It showed Brock, Xan, Malcolm and Me.

_"You have been selected to fight in the Professional League by the Liandri Rules Board. Your strength and brutality are legendary. The time has come to prove you are the best. To crush your enemies. To win the tournament_..."

The intro was over. Everyone was silent. Soon, the room was empty. Everyone had been teleported back to their bases.

"Wow. The tournament looked cooler after I saw the history." Shingo exclaimed.

"Alright, teams. We must sleep tight today. Tomorrow would be the D-Day."

* * *

**A/N : Yeah! That's for today! I still need some suggestion. Here, let me clue you. Give me characters from : Starcraft, One Piece, Heroes, or some fictions I already used for this story. You could also add an OC, or even yourself!! But give me characters informations when it comes to that...**

**It's best if you give me characters who could understand the art of war.**


	5. 3 First Fighting

The fighting starts here!

Disclaimer : I own nothing except this story.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 : 3 First Fighting.**

A. Oblivion!!

Kyla, Blake, and Danny were preparing for the battle. 2 minutes later, the three of them were teleported to a random place. Kyla was the one who drew the first blood. She fragged Blake with Flak Cannon. Then she saw Danny in his ghost form, or should I say, ghost form with diminished abilities. Kyla shot some flak shells, but none of them hit Danny, even though he was now more solid.

"Ha ha ha. What are you waiting for? I'm right here!"

Kyla switched to enforcer, and shot some bullets. But Danny did some maneuvers and dodged the bullets so easily. It's time for his turn, he picked a rocket launcher and shot it in front of Kyla's face, fragged her.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Kyla was respawned in the pilot room. She picked an ASMD Shock Rifle, when she saw a rocket flying toward her. It was Blake's.

"WHOA!!"

BOOM!!

Kyla was thrown to the corner, with 60% health left.

"Crap! I wanted to blow you up just with one rocket!"

"I think you should work with your aim. My turn!" And as she said that, she did a shock combo. How lucky she was because Danny was flying past Blake when Kyla finished her combo.

*Double Kill!*

"Die Bitches!" She taunted to them.

Two minutes passed. Kyla lead the game with 7 frags, followed with Danny with 5 frags, and the last, Blake with 0 frags. Pathetic Blake.

Kyla met Blake again in the right-middle corridor. She was about to give him a rocket when…

"Warning : Solidity Stabilizer device malfunctioning. Arena solidity destabilizing…"

Solidity Stabilizer keeps the arena in one piece. Without it, the arena would've been destroyed by explosions in the arena.

Both of them stopped, feared that if they shot a rocket, a leak would be occurred. Unknown to them, Danny was standing in the middle corridor, aiming his rocket launcher to both of them. When they saw him aiming a rocket launcher to them, they shared same thought

"Is this kid for real??"

And he was. He loaded 6 rocket and locked it to Blake, who was running from the corridor, and so was Kyla. But they were too late.

BOOM!!!

"Warning, hull breach detected in the right corridor."

Both Kyla and Blake were thrown to space.

Kyla was lucky because she still had her hand on the hull. While Blake was thrown away and was about to hit the fighter that flied behind the Oblivion..

"CURSE YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!!!"

And he was fragged.

Log : "Blake was shot into space due to hull breach which was made by Danny"

He respawned on the left side of the corridor. He saw that the hull breach was anticipated. He saw Danny stood in the middle. He shot him in the head and instantly fragged him. First score for Blake!

But Blake was too busy with Danny, that he didn't saw a rocket flied toward him and made him blown up. The floor was broken a little.

Kyla was the one who shot it. She taunted "Yeehaw! Two more to go!"

She dashed to the upper level, She saw Danny and Blake were doing 'enforcer fight'. She easily fragged them both with 6 rocket.

*Double Kill!*

Then the announcer said again to Kyla "Congratulations. You are the winner."

All of them were teleported back to base, except Kyla. Her team members were teleported to the a-little-broken Oblivion. The pilot asked them, "Which one from you all will continue to fight in the Stalwart arena?"

I replied quickly, "I will"

"Okay, the rest of you would be back at the base soon." And as the pilot completed his words, my teammates were teleported back to base.

* * *

B. Stalwart! Against Mr. Incredible and Harry Potter!

I was preparing for battle in the Stalwart arena. Two minutes later, I was teleported near a red car. I saw Harry in front of me.

"Stupefy!"

Whoops, I dodged and almost tripped. I dashed to my left and saw Bob Parr waiting for me.

WHACK!!!

Log : "Hande was hacked by Bob Parr."

Bob Parr drew first blood!

I respawned in the same place.

"Crucio!"

"HWAAAARGH"

Log : "Hande's body gave up trying to fight Harry's cruciatus curse."

Finally I respawned in the different place, what I didn't realize is…

Log : "Hande telefragged Harry!"

Wow, Harry didn't make a move all the time, so I was lucky to be respawned there!

I dashed to the middle of the arena after grabbing a pulse gun. I saw Bob Parr waiting for me again. Now I sliced and diced him with my laser bolt. And the result…

Log : "Bob Parr ate Hande's burning plasma of death."

I'm on the lead!

But damn it! I'm out of pulse!

"Crucio!"

Whoops! He missed me! Damn it! It's a dead end.

"Crucio!"

Didn't I had enough luck already? He missed me again! I switched to enforcer and shot him.

Log : "Hande riddled Harry full of holes with the enforcer."

Suddenly a strong hand was swung toward me. I saw it coming from my left, and I successfully dodged it.

Log : "Bob Parr killed his own dumb self."

What!? He can't control his own attack and was hit by his own hand? Ridiculous…

I saw Harry, who was now using a flak cannon. He gave me a flak shell. I strafed left, and it didn't hit me. I replied it with my enforcer.

I killed him again!

I took his flak cannon. Now it's time for action!

I saw Bob again. I launched a shell and BOOM! He was thrown to the corner, I shot him again and…

Log : "Bob Parr was ripped to shreds by Hande's Flak Cannon.

Hande is on a killing spree!"

Okay! I got nothing to worry about for now!

Log : "Harry was hacked by Bob Parr."

Log : "Bob Parr was instantly killed by Harry's Avada Kedavra curse."

What!!?? Impossible! Harry surely cannot use Avada Kedavra! It can only be used by a high level wizard!

He respawned behind me and…

"Avada Kedavra!"

To my surprise, a green light was shot to me.

Log : "Hande was instantly killed by Harry's Avada Kedavra curse."

"Hande's killing spree ended by Harry."

Damn it! He can do it! How the hell could he do it!?

I respawned in the middle. I saw Bob Parr stood just right beside me. I ducked and it happened again. He killed his own dumb self.

Another green bolt was shot to me, I ducked even lower, and it missed me just 1 mm above my head. I shot bullets to Harry and killed him.

He was respawned beside me. Without hesitation, I shot him again.

*Double Kill!*

I saw Bob Parr approached me, with pulse gun in his hand and…

Log : Hande ate Bob Parr's burning plasma of death.

I quickly respawned and ran like hell to avoid the two monsters. Damn! It was my first time to be killed so many times in the Stalwart arena! I used to be flawless in here!

I saw something and grabbed it.

Another Enforcer! Ha ha ha! I'm really a gangster now. I got 199 ammos!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

2 minutes later I took out my opponents and won the match. Then I was teleported back to my base.

C. Fractal Reactor, a Who vs. Luthienne

Now it's Jojo's turn. He was so lucky to have a normal opponent : Luthienne.

He was teleported in front of the reactor. He already knew the places, there is a trap in the middle which lead you to an electrifier above. He saw Luthienne walking for the shield belt on trap floor. He shot the trigger, which caused Luthienne fell and appeared from above and was electrified by the reactor. No score for Jojo, but Luthienne got -1 frag.

He grabbed a rocket launcher and went to the upper level, where he could saw the whole arena. He saw Luthienne stormed to the lift. He kept his patience until she appeared beside him. He blow her up before she could do anything.

"Yeah, baby!"

She respawned just right beside him, only to be fragged in the same way.

And again...

And again...

Until several times, she finally respawned in the other place. Jojo already led the match with 12 frags in his hand. Luthienne hid in a pillar, hoping that his shots wouldn't hit her.

He shot her a seeking rocket, fragged her and accumulate his score to 13. He was on rampage!

Luthienne appeared from below, she did a shock combo, and finally got a score.

But her frag was still zero due to a 'self-kill' when she was fallen to trap.

Jojo respawned from above and grabbed his own rocket launcher that was fallen when he was died. He loaded 3 rockets and shot Luthienne in her face.

Luthienne appeared beside him, he easily give her a taste of explosion.

"Congratulations. You are the winner."

He was teleported back.

* * *

"Congratulations, Jojo! You're awesome!!" I said to him.

"Nah. She got bad lucks during the match. I won because she appeared in the same place several times. I just need to spawn-kill her in that time."

I turned my head to Shingo "Shingo, you're going to be in the Turbine arena."

"What?" He was confused.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine."

* * *

A/N : That was it! Don't forget to review! I also need some characters! Please send them via reviews and PMs! Remember that OCs are allowed and you can even join yourself!

Cruciatus Curse Death Message is taken from Unreal Tournament's Unreal Fortress mod. The original death message is "*Killed*'s body gave up trying to fight *Killer*'s virus"

Bob Parr's strength Death Message is taken from Unreal I Death Message.

Avada Kedavra Deah Message is made by myself.

Shingo : "Hey, who's that? It can't be… Kusanagi-san!"

E-Guy : "Looks like he is…"

Shingo : "KUSANAGI-SAAAAAAAAN!!!"

Kyo : "Hey! Shingo, that's you!"

Shingo : "What are you doing here?"

Kyo : "Xan told me that you want to show me something."

Shingo : "I am. I have an altered technique! Aragami-saw!"

Kyo : "What the hell was that?"

Shingo : "Hande! Could I borrow your chainsaw for a while?"

E-Guy : (Handed Shingo a chainsaw) "Okay. But first, I have to pull out the curtains. It'd be bad for audience to see sights of blood and head falling to the ground."

(Curtains pulled out.)

Kyo : "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Shingo : (Swung the chainsaw) "ARAGAMI-SAW! HEAAAA!!"

*SLASH!!**Headshot!*


	6. The Match Continues!

Sorry it took so long, there were tests last week, and then I was working for other story.

I wrote this story while listening to one of this game's song : , in other word, Enter Sandman. It was downloaded along a map.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**I. A godlike player!!**

"Three hours." I murmured

Shingo looked confused.

"You got three hours before the fighting."

"Oh. Well, leader, I can start right about now!"

"That's the spirit! Alright! I'm going to take walk. Begin your training immediately!"

I turned to my team base's door. It opened by itself. I walked to a corridor that leads to the hall.

As I arrived at the corridor, I saw a brown haired teen wearing blue shorts, yellow shirt, with Iron guard's armor in his shoulder, and leg. But what I didn't expect is, he wore a blue baseball cap!

"Hi" I waved my hand to him.

"Hi. What team you're in?"

"Blood Reaver. I presume that you are Iron guard, aren't you."

"Your guessing is right. I'm the new one next to Garaa."

"I'm Isa Abdurrahman Handoyo. But please call me Hande." I offered a shake hand to him. He answered the shake hand and replied

"The name's Koden."

"Where did you come from?"

"Earth."

I shook my head. Of course you're from Earth! I too am from Earth! "I mean, what dimension?"

"It doesn't have a name. Don't ask it."

I nodded, "So, want to have a little competition in the practice room."

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Come on then!" Wow, a sudden change of emotion from bored into excited. I've never saw anything like it. Maybe he liked fighting, which meant that I should be careful. God knows what his abilities are.

* * *

Arena : Fetid Sewers - Music : Nether Animal.

"Alright. Frag me 3 times to win." I yelled at him.

Then I gave him the cue "Start!" We began to dash through the sewers. I picked up an Eightball Rocket Launcher (A/N : It's the full name of the rocket launcher here.)

I saw him and was about to shot him when suddenly a ball of electricity appeared in his hand, like ASMD shock ball, but smaller. He threw it to me, I dodged to left, it hit the sewer wall…

Wait! That's not supposed to be right! Why wasn't the explosion the electric one? It exploded like a bomb! Oh well, I better ask him later when he finished throwing me with that electric bomb of his. I replied it with my rocket, but…

"Dragon Whirlwind!"

A spun and created a wind, it hit me. I saw my hand bleeding. While, the rocket, well, the rocket was facing forward but it flew backward, as if it just made a contact with redeemer shockwave.

I saw my health was 75 in the Heads up display (HUD). Wow, if he did that Dragon Whirlwind again when I stood next to him, he'd turn me into pieces. I got to stay far.

I was too busy thinking about my strategy that I didn't notice he picked up a minigun and began to fire upon me. When a bullet hit my leg, I snapped out into reality and began to dash away back to my spawn place.

I stopped by in a place where the sewer became a gap between 2 platforms. Suddenly I saw a water splashed at my feet, I backed away. The water formed a pillar and became…

Koden.

Shit!

Then he pointed at my rocket launcher. A red laser-like string was shot and wrapped my weapon. It pulled my weapon to Koden's direction.

"Hot String works everytime." He pointed the rocket launcher at me, and locked the weapon. I tried to run, but he launched a seeking missle. I turned left and the missle followed me.

BOOM!

Log : "Hande was smacked down by Koden's rocket launcher.""Koden drew first blood!"

I respawned in the upper level. I slid out via a pipe that led me to lower level, I went to another pipe and appeared in an opening. There I saw Koden in the pipe. I shot my enforcer, but he snapped his finger and turned into a puddle of water that moved toward me.

"So, you wanna play rough, huh?" I remembered that Xan had allowed me to use the weapon I made by myself. (for my special ability.) So I twirled my wrist and exclaimed, "Plasma Enforcer!" Then a plasma bullet enforcer appeared in my hand with a flash. I pointed at the water which had turned into Koden again, who was about to Hot String my weapon again.

"Oh no, you're not!" I shot straight at the string. It destroyed the string, but didn't hit Koden. I shot again and Koden was gone into ashes.

"Hasta la vista, baby!"

I waited for a moment then he appeared with a ball of electricity in his hand. But now it was bigger.

"True ETC Bomb!"

I dodged and the ball exploded, this time it was electric one. Then he formed another True ETC Bomb and threw it at me, now it was a lot faster, I didn't have any chance to dodge, so both of them electrified me without any mercy.

Log : "Hande was electrified by Koden's True ETC Bomb"

I respawned, but it was a bad place because I spawned next to Koden. He threw 2 ETC Bomb, but they were the minor powered one, still it destroyed me.

"You have lost the match" I heard the announcer spoke through my headphone when I respawned again.

We were teleported back to the practice chamber.

"That was great! What about a rematch next time? I will defeat you then!" I exclaimed at him.

"Sounds good to me"

We walked partying ways. I went back to my base. Hell, he was quite a fighter!

A/N : Thanks to DarknessDemon for Koden. He's DarknessDemon's OC. I hope you were satisfied about the fighting DarknessDemon!

**

* * *

II. Shingo and Jonathan proved themselves worthy!**

Arena : Turbine - Music : Run

Shingo was preparing himself in the Turbine arena. His opponents were Gaara, Calameth, and Ivana,.

"I wish Kusanagi-san was here. He would be proud to see me winning over a lot of competitor."

Then his HUD showed up, meaning that it was time for rumble!

He picked a rocket launcher and 24 rockets. He saw Ivana running in the corridor. But instead of firing, he did an Aragami Mikansei with the weapon, smashed Ivana in the head and killed her instantly

Log : "Shingo nailed Ivana with his Incomplete Aragami"

"I did it!" exclaimed Shingo while doing his winning pose.

"Save it for the end of the match" said a cold voice. It was Gaara's. He covered Ivana's enforcer, turned it into sand. Then he did something unexpected. His sand formed an enforcer, same as Ivana's.

"This is my new technique." He said as he commanded the sand enforcer to fire upon Shingo. Shingo dodged them and fired his rocket. But it was blocked so easily by Gaara without he even moved a muscle. Then the sand began to move toward Shingo. He ran as fast as he could until finally he could escape from Gaara's sand.

"Man, that ninja's a freak!"

He saw another player, Calameth running with an ASMD shock rifle.

"SHINGO KICK!"

Log : "Shingo's kick crushed Calameth's skull"

"Yosh!" He grabbed the Shock Rifle that was dropped on the floor.

He saw Gaara walking slowly from behind. Now Shingo loaded 6 rockets and launched it to Gaara. He could block 4 rockets, but the other two could penetrate his defenses.

"HWAAARGH!!!"

Log : "Gaara was smacked down by Shingo's rocket launcher"

Shingo blew his rocket launcher, and said, "He heh, feel the burn?" (A/N : This is altered Shingo's winning pose. The normal one is, he blew an invisible flame in his hand and said the same thing as above)

He dashed his way to the lift. Then he went through the ventilation. There, he saw Calameth holding an enforcer. Shingo dropped himself from the ventilation to Calameth's head, stunned him. Then he used impact hammer to kill his stunned enemy..

Log : "Calameth got smeared by Shingo's piston."

Suddenly a wave of sand covered him and pressed him to death.

Shingo respawned in the lower level. He picked up a shock rifle. Suddenly there was a creak. Shingo startled and fired to the source of sound, but there was nothing there.

His shock beam hit a wall, which suddenly opened and showed a shield belt and 2 flak packs.

"Wow, a secret chamber! Cool! Must've been my lucky day!"

He picked all of them. As he activated his belt, his body was covered by yellow colored energy shield. He continued wandering around the arena. He saw Ivana and Calameth fighting with each other. They were too busy with themselves that they didn't saw 4 rockets flying toward them.

"Double Kill!"

A minute later, Shingo won the match with 15 frags, followed by Gaara with 14 frags, Ivana with 7 frags, Calameth with 1 frag.

Shingo was teleported back to his base. I was leaning against the floor, waiting with my hands and legs crossed.

"Hmm, not bad."

"Man! That sand ninja was almost unbeatable! If it wasn't because of his annoying sand I would've fragged him a hundred times! Where's the other?"

"Archer was teleported to arena when you appeared. Jojo and Kyla were talking with the Dark Phalanxes."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Archer…

Arena : Codex of Wisdom - Music : Mission Landing

Jonathan was standing in the hall with a phase pistol in his hand which was now set to kill. He rarely used that setting since he rarely went to battle missions.

His opponents were Arkoth 24, Kryss, and Fuego.

The match began soon. He began to run and grabbed a flak cannon. He saw Arkoth 24 with a pulse gun. Jon didn't waste any time and shot that masked psychotic with his Phase pistol.

Log : "Archer's Phase pistol made a nice hole in Arkoth 24's body."

"Next time don't leave yourself open."

He made his way to the lift that led him to upper level. There he saw Fuego with a Redeemer. Fuego launched his warshell, but Archer easily destroyed the missile, turned Fuego into pieces in the process.

Log : "Fuego killed his own dumb self"

Then he saw Kryss holding 2 enforcers. Archer ducked and he aimed and shot that Necris woman, who dodged it before the pistol launched its devastating red beam. Then Kryss replied it with barrage of bullets from her pistols. Jon had a trouble on dodging the oncoming bullets. He was hit in his left leg, leaving his health meter 65 points. He switched to flak cannon and send an exploding smiling flak shell, throwing Kryss back 10 meters.

Log : "Kryss was ripped to shreds by Archer's flak cannon."

20 seconds passed, Arkoth lead the match with 13 frags, followed with Archer with 12, Kryss with 7, and Fuego with 4.

Jon went to the hall, he saw his opponents standing in a line. He aimed his pistol and sent a red beam to three of them.

Multi Kill!!

Archer won the match He was teleported back to his base, while I was teleported to next srena : Pressure.

* * *

A/N : Next chapter would be added after I created the third chapter for my HHaW story : 2J Revenge.

Also check out my story : It's been nice meeting you. And please for all who liked this story, join the UT taskforce. The criteria was in the said story.

If there were some mistakes, sorry. I was in a hurry.


	7. Last Deathmatches and A Domination Match

A/N : Sorry for taking so long to update. I can only use my computer if I get at least 90 in a test.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**I. Pressurized**

Arena : Pressure. Music : Fire breath

Okay, my enemies were : Jalal, Koden (How could I defeat him??) , Bart and Fuego. I respawned near the pressure chamber. Inside it were a rocket launcher and a shield belt. Those things were just baits so the combatants would go inside the chamber. If other combatants pressed one of the buttons outside the pressure chamber, anyone inside the chamber would be exploded in 5 seconds.

I quickly left the room and went to the lift that took me to the catwalk above the corridor. Just as the lift stopped, I saw my first victim, Fuego. Before he could even react, I shot him in the head, killed him instantly.

Log : "Hande drew first blood!"

I left his corpse and went down. And…

Ow! I think I almost broke my leg!

I made my way to the catwalk hall, where I met my classmate Jalal, who was carrying a rocket launcher. I was about to leave him, when he called me.

"Hey, Isa! Where are you going!? Don't you want to fight me?" Then he fired 2 seeking rockets. I tried to run but they were faster than me, one of them barely missed me, but the other rocket hit the wall beside me. I was thrown away.

Oh great. I'm gonna die if I don't find a good weapon soon. Speaking of the good weapon…

Wow! A flak cannon! This is my lucky day! I quickly grabbed it and started launching multiple flak shells at him. One of them hit him in his feet, made him lose his balance. He fell down. I launched another shell, which destroyed him into shreds. 2 frags!

I returned to the pressure hall. There, I met Koden, in the pressure chamber.

"I wouldn't go inside the chamber if I were you."

He looked confused "And why is that?"

"Didn't anyone told you…" I pulled out my enforcer and aimed for the pressure chamber button. "… that the chamber's a deathtrap?" As I finished my sentences, I shot the button. 5 seconds later, Koden was exploded into pieces. 3 frags!

5 minutes passed. I led the match with 13 frags, Jalal and Koden 12, Bart and Fuego were left behind without any frags.

I was in the catwalk hall, I saw Jalal and Koden fighting with each other. They were too busy that they hadn't noticed me watching their fight. I switched my weapon to rocket launcher, loaded 2 rockets and fired them at once. The rockets hit both Jalal and Koden, fragged them in the same time. Victory is sweet!

A/N : I'm going to skip the match. Hey! I'm not going to tell you the whole match! It will take a loooooooooooong time.

**

* * *

**

II. Monastery war.

Arena : Peak Monastery. Music : Razorback

Here it is. The last Deathmatch. I respawned on the wooden catwalk outside the monastery. My enemies were : Cadaver, Koden, Jalal, and… uhh. I wasn't familiar with the last one.

I started running fast, but carefully. I turned left err… I mean right. I saw…

"Hey, that's **ME**!"

Yup, in front of me was _me_, or should I say, a perfect copy of me. There he was, standing with enforcers in his hands. I must say, that was very awkward, two same people in two different places.

"What are you!?" I yelled at him.

"My name is Hande II…" And before I knew it, he shot me twice in the head.

I respawned inside the monastery. Beside me was Cadaver. I ducked, pulled out my enforcer and shot him multiple times. I didn't hit the head, but I killed him. That's all that matters.

I went outside. But when I turned left, I saw Jalal fighting with my… other self. I walked back inside and picked a flak cannon. Then I ran outside and launched two shells at them. Double kill!

4 seconds later, I met Koden in front of me, then Cadaver appeared behind me. Both carrying rocket launchers. I ducked as fast as I could and launched a flak shell at Koden, it missed 5 cm, but it did some damage. Then I finished him by firing chunks at him. But that was just one of two. I turned back, to see a rocket flying toward me. Before I even knew it, I jumped up and evaded the rocket. Then I replied his attack by launching a flak shell at him. It exploded him into pieces.

* * *

(Skip!)

* * *

2 minutes passed, Hande II led the match with 21 frags, followed with me with 19 frags, Jalal 14 frags, Koden 10 frags, and Cadaver 9 frags.

I was carrying a fully loaded bio rifle that time. I was looking for my enemies. 5 seconds later I found Hande II on the catwalk. I quickly launched the green tarydum waste at him. It exploded and instantly killed him. I loaded my bio rifle again and ran forward.

Not for a while, I saw Koden, who threw an ETC Bomb at me. I didn't have time to evade it, so it hit me in my chest. But I'm still alive. I launched the tarydum waste, but it landed on the floor and exploded into clusters of biohazard green blobs. 2 of them hit Koden, pushing him backward. He lost his balance. I wasted no time and pulled out my sidearms and riddled him with bullets.

I went backward and saw Jalal in front of me.

"Going somewhere, Isa?" Then he pulled out his pulse gun and zapped me with laser bolt.

I almost died that time but I tried to get away. I ran inside the monastery and picked some health pack. Then I switched to ASMD shock rifle. I waited in front of the door, and as his head appeared, I launched a shock beam, jolted him to death.

"Oh, yeah!" Then I continued wandering around the arena.

I didn't find any other combatants for 2 minutes. I grew bored, at least, until I found what I was looking for. Yeah, in that time, I was on the catwalk. I saw the other three combatants below me, fighting with each other. This is a Jackpot!

I shock combo-ed them all. After a couple of seconds they were all killed. Another sweet victory!

**

* * *

**

III. Domination training.

"Here is our first trophy!" I lifted up the Deathmatch Trophy we just got. "Good job, everybody! I'm so proud of you all!"

"Thanks" Kyla answered.

"But remember : this is just trophy. The road to the final match is still long. We still need to win Domination, Capture the Flag and Assault matches." I paused for a while, then I continued, "In those matches, we will work as a team, not individual. Now, I'm going to review all of our advantages and weaknesses."

"Started with you, Shingo. You are a good hand-to-hand fighter and fast learner. But you use your fist too often. That's not good. You have to use weapons more often. Remember, this is not KOF."

"Jonathan. Weapons skill good. Accuracy good. But your speed is not satisfying. To be a good UT combatants, you need to be strong, skilled and fast."

"Kyla. Well, poor accuracy. You often wastes ammo. Try to be better at aiming your weapons."

"Jojo. You are fast and have sensitive ears and your small body also gives you an advantage. But your strength is not good. Try to improve it."

"And finally me. Well, I'm good at strategy and accuracy. But I'm also has a weak body. And for those who don't know. I'm scared of height."

"So now we're going to improve ourselves. We're going to practice together."

I walked to the practice room and activated the holographic chamber.

* * *

Arena : Tomb of **Ses**mar (or Ram**ses**?). Music : Underworld 2

"This is one of the domination arenas that was used in the tournament. We're going to fight 5 bots. There are 3 control points in this arena, one on the underground pillar, one in the south building, and the last one in the north building. We're going to capture all of them. After 3 seconds, we will get 1 point for each control points we have captured. The first team that gets 100 points wins."

"Oh, and by the way, We got a new equipment called translocator. Here's the instruction : You have to launch the translocator disk. Then activate the translocator, to teleport to the disk's location. If you throw the disk on someone, when you teleport, he/she will die, and you will be standing on the place he/she was standing. That's what we call 'telefrag'"

Two minutes passed after the match started we led the match with 45 points and the bots team got 13. I was guarding the pillar with Kyla. We both used the Pulse Gun. 2 bots were approaching us with shock rifles. We zapped them both before they could translocate to the pillar.

Then I heard Archer called me via comm. "Red Leader, how are you doing down there?"

"Pretty well. You?"

"Shingo was died when we were trying to keep the enemies away from the red ankh. I tried to contact him again, but it was no use. He didn't respond."

"Keep me posted. I'm going to contact the others" Then I contacted Jojo.

"Jojo, where are you?"

"In the blue ankh building. I'm trying to take the control…" But then the transmission was cut, means that Jojo was fragged.

"Damn it…"

"Hande! Help me out here!" I looked at my surrounding. I found 3 bots approaching us with a rocket launcher. They fired 18 seeking rockets at us at once.

"We're so dead." Kyla said.

BOOM!!!

I respawned near the red ankh building. I made my way to the blue ankh building while picking up some weapons.

I arrived at the blue ankh building. I was holding a minigun. Then I marched right into the hall and began firing blindly.

After 10 seconds, I stopped firing. I saw the room. The wall was painted with my enemies' blood. Then I ran to the control point and captured it.

* * *

2 minutes passed, we lost both blue ankh and pillar control points. But we got 95 points. Just 15 seconds left.

We were all guarding the control point. 14… 13… we saw all 5 bots we were fighting with. We fired at them with various weapons. Kyla jolted one bot, Shingo impacted another one, Jojo zapped the other one, Jonathan send a bullet-storm at another one, then I ripped the last one. 8… 7… another wave came. Now equipped with heavy weapons.

"Archer's down!"

"Mason's down!"

"Yabuki's down!"

"McDodd's… oh never mind"

I was the last man standing with flak cannon in my hand. 5… 4… Two rockets are flying toward me. I evaded it but another one was coming, and I can't evade it. 2… 1…

BOOM!

I was fragged but we made it. The practice room went back to normal.

"Well. We're ready for the Domination match…" I said to them.

* * *

A/N : I know. My English sucks. You know, I always brought dictionary whenever I was going to write a story to make sure I used the right words.


	8. Dominating!

A/N

1. Venom's completed!

2. Venom is just the name of the team. It has nothing to do with anything poisonous.

Disclaimer : I don't own uuh… let's see…

1. Unreal Tournament 1999

2. Star Trek Enterprise

3. King of Fighters

4. Horton Hears a Who

5. Harry Potter

6. Naruto

7. Twilight

8. The Incredibles

9. Star Wars

10. Danny Phantom

11. Koden (Owned by darknessDemon)

12. Tabby (Owned by girl-next-door13)

13. Tory (Owned by darknessDemon)

List of Teams :

The Corrupt

1. Xan Kriegor

2. Matrix

3. Tensor

4. Cathode

5. Lilith

Thunder Crash

1. Othello

2. Azure

3. Aryss

4. Harry

5. Naruto

Iron Guard

1. Brock

2. Lauren

3. Johnson

4. Koden (OC)

5. Gaara

Dark Phalanx

1. Ivana

2. Farham

3. Jalal (Actual Character)

4. Danny

5. Luke

Blood Reavers

1. Isa "Hande" (Actual Character)

2. Kyla

3. Jonathan

4. Jojo

5. Shingo

Raw Steel

1. Slain

2. Manwell

3. Kregore

4. Jacob

5. Bob Parr a.k.a Mr. Incredible

Venom

1. Athena

2. Cilia

3. Sarena

4. Tabby (OC)

5. Tory (OC)

Necris Black Legion

1. Necroth

2. Kragoth

3. Freylis

4. Cryss

5. Malakai

Metal Guard

1. Arkoth 24

2. Rath

3. Barktooth

4. Isis

5. Risa

Red Claw

1. Dominator

2. Berserker

3. Guardian

4. Devastator

5. Pestilence

Iron Skull

1. Reaper

2. Baetal

3. Pharoh

4. Skrilax

5. Anthrax

That's all I think…

**

* * *

Chapter 8. Dominating!**

**I. Condemned City**

Arena : Condemned. Music : Cannonade

Domination

Blood Reaver vs. Iron Guard. 5 vs. 5

I respawned on the rooftops, where the first control point was located. I quickly ran and touched the big white X mark. The symbol changed and the color was changed into red

"Control point is secure!"

I waited for my enemies. 2 seconds later, I saw my first victim : Gaara, or maybe I was the first victim. Before I could pull out my enforcer, he covered me with sand. Uh-oh, this can't be good…

Suddenly his sand dissolved, and I saw Gaara fell down. Behind him was Kyla.

"You forgot to tell your team that you need some backups again."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. How's the situation down there?"

"Archer has controlled Arturo's. Shingo had controlled the last one but then left the control point, allowing Brock to gain the control. Jojo was fighting with Rylisa and Koden."

I looked at her "You didn't come and help him?"

"Don't worry, he got a Redeemer." And just after she said that, a nuclear explosion sound was heard from below.

I checked the log first, then I looked back to her. "Well. He killed his own dumb self."

"At least he isn't guarding anything. And it's not a Team Deathmatch. Killing or being killed is not affecting the score."

"Except the personal score. You might want to leave now and go patrolling."

"Good idea." And she went back to the catwalk, leaving me alone.

Or so I thought…

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from behind. I turned back and saw Brock + Lauren + Johnson.

"Outnumbered 3 to 1. Doesn't seem fair…" I told them.

"It's fair enough for me." Replied Johnson. Then the 3 of them pulled out variety of weapons. Pulse Gun, Ripper and Bio Rifle.

"Alright. Plasma Enforcer!" A plasma enforcer appeared in my left hand. I aimed my regular enforcer and my plasma one. But before I could pulled the triggers, they unleashes razors, shells, and Tarydum waste blobs. I tried to evade all of them, but one razorblade hit my left shoulder. I quickly pulled the triggers and shoot bullets and plasma at them.

Log : "You killed Johnson"

Log : "You killed Lauren. Double Kill!"

Log : "You killed Brock. Multi Kill!"

"Anyone else want some?" I taunted. Then I left the rooftops, leaving the control point unguarded.

* * *

Some minutes later…

We were even with the Iron Guard. 90 points.

Jonathan was still guarding the Arturo's with Rocket Launcher in his hand and Shield belt in his waist. Suddenly someone appeared from the left. He quickly fired 6 rockets at once. The rockets hit the person, but didn't kill him/her.

"HEY! SAME TEAM!!"

The person, who was knocked out by the barrage of rockets, was Jojo. He wore a Kevlar vest and thigh pads. He was holding a purple-glowing bio-rifle, means that he got an UDamage Amplifier recently.

"Sorry J. I thought you are Iron Guard" Jonathan said sheepishly

"Do I look like an Iron Guard to you?"

Jonathan didn't reply that one. He just sighed. Suddenly another figure appeared, both Jojo and Archer fired their weapon. This time, that figure was killed.

"It was Koden."

"…and he was just a diversion" Suddenly a male voice was heard from above. Both Jojo and Archer looked up, to see a big warhead flying toward them.

BOOM!!!

* * *

"Jonathan and Jojo were just fragged. We've lost Arturo's." Kyla reported.

"Never mind. in 6 seconds, we're going to win." I replied. "Meet me at our only control point."

"On my way, Red Leader."

"Jojo, Jonathan, take the rooftops."

"Roger that."

"I'm on it!"

Not for a while, the Rooftops were taken. Suddenly I saw Koden appeared in front of me. But I didn't pull out my weapon.

"You're late."

"I guess so." Koden sighed. Then he threw an E-T-C Bomb, fragged me instantly.

"Congratulations, you are the winner!" I heard the announcer spoke when I was respawned.

**

* * *

II. Gharden.**

Arena : Gharden. Music : Mechanism Eight.

Domination

Venom vs. Blood Reaver. 5 vs. 5.

I respawned right beside the central Control Point. I quickly touched it and turned it into blue, since that time, the Blood Reaver was the blue team. Then I looked through the window. I saw 2 Venom players I wasn't familiar with. They both were heading to the lift that would take them to the next Control Point, the Top.

One of them was a Who, I'm sure of that. Her hair was black, except the top, which was green. She wore a black shirt and purple skinny jeans, and don't miss her Venom team symbol in her back. Every Venom team member has snake picture in their backs.

The other one, hmm. She seemed to be a Human. She had brown hair. She wore red pants and white shirt, which has a tore on it. I wouldn't want to make a close contact on her. Those purple things, what is that?

Stupid unbreakable glass! I can't shoot them both from here! The only way to get down was by lift, which was behind me. Besides the lift was 2 corridors that would lead me to the Bottom point.

I chose to stay in where I was. I was waiting, and waiting and waiting.

"Where's those Venom girls? They are nowhere to be seen!"

But I kept standing, waiting for a strike.

After 30 seconds, finally the lift was going up, means that someone was taking it. As the lift was coming up, I saw 2 figures. It was those new Venom members.

"Yuck! What is that in your body?" I shouted at her.

"Toxic Bomb!" She shouted back, and formed a purple ball of poison. I lunged to the left, the ball exploded right beside me. It hurt a bit.

"Well, that explains it." I pulled out an enforcer and tried to shot them, but they successfully evaded them.

"I need some backups!" I said to my team members via radio.

"Hang in there!"

"Hang in there!"

Those were Jojo and Shingo. So that means Kyla and Jonathan were guarding the Bottom point.

The Who girl touched the Control Point, turned it to red. I ran and touched the Control Point too, turning it back to blue.

"That Control Point is mine." I switched to translocator and tried to telefrag the poison girl.

3 times I attempted to telefrag her, but in those attempts, the disc missed the targets. I grew frustrated and switched back to enforcer. Suddenly I heard footsteps. And my fellow Reavers appeared from the left and right corridor.

"Jojo?" The Who girl gasped.

"Tabby? What are you doing in here?"

I interrupted them "Wait, you two know each other?"

Jojo replied "Yes, she was my cousin."

"Hello, guys! It's no time for a reunion!" The other new Venom member shouted at us.

"Guess you're right. Jojo, do you have any flak cannon? My clips are empty." I said to Jojo.

"Here. I found it in a strange room." He quickly threw it to me.

"Thanks. Let's rumble!" The battle started again. Jojo tried to zap the poison girl, Shingo and I were handling Jojo's cousin.

"Shingo Kick!" Shingo shouted as he jumped and tried to kick her. She strafed to the left.

"Shingo! Watch out!" But it was too late. Shingo crashed on the lift below us. Ow, that's gotta hurt.

I launched two shells at Tabby, who dodged them both. Then I shot some razor chunks at her. Missed too. I grew out of patience. I threw the flak cannon at her. It unexpectedly hit her and fragged her instantly.

"Okay, that's just weird."

"Hey, Blue Leader!" Jojo yelled at me. "Mind if I ask you to give me a hand?"

"No, of course not." I launched a shell at the poison girl. BOOM! She exploded into pieces.

"Jojo, can you replace my position for a while? I'm bored standing here without anything to do."

He just nodded. I jumped to the lift, but when I landed, I stepped on something strange.

"OW!" It was Shingo.

"Sorry, I forgot that you just fell down." I quickly ran to the lift that would take me to the Top control point.

* * *

As the lift went up, I saw Athena guarding the Control Point with a Ripper. I launched a shell at her. It hit her, but it didn't kill her. She replied my attack by launching multiple razorblades. I ducked when a blade was about to hit me.

"ARGH!"

I stood up to see what happened. Athena was lying on the floor. She was headless. Apparently, one of her blades hit her neck and decapitated her. I quickly touched the Control Point and turned it to blue.

2 minutes later, we led the match with 95 points, while the Venom had 92.

I gave the guarding job to Kyla, since I wanted to explore the facility. In the corridor, I met the poison girl, who was holding nothing in her hand.

Suddenly she created a wave of poison. I ran backward to avoid it.

"Let's see if you can handle this." I summoned a plasma minigun, a red version of minigun that shoots plasma. It also has infra red scope like the I.R.P.R. (Infra-Red Precision Rifle. It's not mine).

I pulled the trigger and the minigun roared and fired barrage of plasma projectiles at her. Killing her instantly.

"Don't mess with me again!"

* * *

I went to the Bottom point. The room was big. That place was just like a junction, because there are 4 different corridors that connected to this place.

In the room, I saw 3 Venom members surrounding Archer. He was holding a phase pistol that time. His uniform was covered with blood of his.

"Hey you!" I pointed at Athena, Cilia and Sarena. "If you want to get the point, then you have to kill me first!"

The 3 girls were looking me with worried faces. I just grinned at them then pulled the minigun trigger. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The 3 girls were blasted into nothing.

"Congratulations. You are the winner." As I put my minigun inside my backpack.

* * *

A/N : Special thanks to darknessDemon and girl-next-door13 for their OCs.

The "Poison girl" is Tory.


	9. Defeat!

Disclaimer : Same as before. I own Hande II.

**Chapter 9 : Defeat!!**

Arena : Cryptic. Music : Enigma

Domination

Blood Reaver vs. Raw Steel. 4 vs. 4

The building was so old. There were 2 halls in there connected by a corridor. In the second hall, there was a teleporter that would teleport combatants to the first hall.

I respawned in the first hall along with Kyla. I touched the first Control point. It was turned into red. "Kyla, defend this control point. I'm going to the Second Hall." I ordered Kyla

"Got it. Be careful of the new Raw Steel members." I nodded then went to the lift that took me to the upper level. I took all the weapons and armors there. Then I made my way to the second hall.

Shingo had just arrived at the second hall. But before he could touch the second Control Point, he was tackled by someone. He looked back to see who tackled him. It was Jacob.

Shingo tried to get up, but Jacob stepped on his feet, keeping him down. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." Then Jacob lifted him up then slam him to the ground, fragged him as his head hit the marble floor.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was waiting on the Demon Head. (I forgot what the name of the Control Point is. I think the name is Demon Head) He was holding phase pistol Akimbo, or double phase pistols. After some seconds, he saw someone was running toward him. It was Bob Parr, or Mr. Incredible.

He set the pistols to kill then aimed them to Bob. He pulled the triggers and fired beams at him. They hit him in his shoulders, but he was still alive. "Ha! It needs more than 2 ray guns to take me down!" Hearing that, Archer switched to rocket launcher then shot 6 seeking rocket at once. The barrage of rockets turned Bob into pieces of meat. Suddenly something hit his head from the back, killed him instantly.

Back to me, I opened the door to the second hall, then multiple plasma sphere greeted me. I jumped to the left and almost hit the wall. I replied those attacks by firing my minigun blindly and uncontrollably. None of the bullets hit my attacker. I looked at my surroundings, but I saw no one. But when I was about to go to the Control Point, a rocket passed from above. I turned my head to the direction where the rocket came. I saw Jacob, in his wolf form. The only strange thing was, he had a rocket launcher tied on his left shoulder. He was in the second floor. I ran quickly to the Control Point and finally touched it. But when I aimed my minigun to the place where he was sitting, there was nothing there. I looked everywhere, but the result was the same. Suddenly I heard a growl coming from the lift. Before I could even turn my head, I was clawed and killed. The last thing I saw before I was respawned was a giant wolf growling victoriously.

1 minute and half already passed, we still had 7, and Raw Steel had 87 points. It was most likely that we were going to lose there. Jonathan and I were guarding our only control point, the Demon Head, while the others were struggling to capture the other Control Points.

I had an empty Flak Cannon, an Enforcer with 2 bullets left, and an **obsolete** (maybe more than obsolete...-_-) Impact Hammer that time. While Archer still had his phase pistol Akimbo.

100 meter in front of us, Kyla and Shingo were fighting against Slain and Bob Parr. Kyla had a rocket launcher while Shingo had a minigun. Both of them were trying to kill those Raw Steel men and capture the Control Point.

Shingo landed some "Shingo Kicks" to Bob, but in the fifth kick, his leg was grabbed and in the next second, he was slammed on the marble floor. Kyla shot some rockets at Slain, but they were all missed. Then Slain, who was holding a ripper dashed toward Kyla, "Banzai charge*" style. Then he tackled Kyla and stabbed her stomach with the ripper, as if the ripper was a bayonet.

Back to me, who was still waiting for an attack. Jonathan was sitting on the stairs. Looks like he was bored too. Suddenly, we heard a warcry in front of us, then we saw all 4 Raw Steel member charging toward us.

"Jon! We should take the teleporter!"

"What about the Demon Head?"

"Forget about it! We are already lost!" And after I said that, I heard the announcer spoke, "You have lost the match!" Well, that was about time.

Some days later, the Dark Phalanx achieved the victory in the Domination Match. The Blood Reavers were having a meeting in the Blood Reaver room.

"Don't worry. We still have a chance. There still are CTF and Assault matches. If we win at least one of those matches, we can go for the Final Match." I spoke to them.

"What if we lose on those matches too?" Jojo asked.

"In CTF, maybe, but Assault is my favorite match. We aren't going to lose on that match. All we have to do for now is practicing for the CTF match. We have to improve ourselves. Don't let a defeat like this happened again. I'm going to take us to victory. Who's with me?"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"You can count on me too!"

"Alright. To the practice room!"

*It was taken from Call of Duty World at War. Banzai attackers always charge to enemies and tackled them, then stab them with their Arisaka Bayonet. Sometimes they surprise the U.S. Army by suddenly appeared and shout "BANZAI!!". They were also fast runners.

A/N : Sorry for so short chapter. And if there are some mistakes, I'm so sorry. No one's perfect. "The mistakes come from Human and only the God is the most perfect."


	10. Some event before CTF match

Disclaimer : I don't own what isn't mine and I don't want to. Am I making myself clear?

**

* * *

Chapter 10. Some events before the CTF matches.**

I. CTF training

Arena : Niven. Music : Run

The arena was med-sized. There was a reactor near the flag. The Red and Blue base were separated by a small pool. There were some ways to go to the other base. One by swimming through the pool, two, using the catwalk. I often use the second way.

I respawned near the reactor. I grabbed a shock rifle near it. Kyla and Shingo were respawned near the flag. They grabbed the ripper in the chamber.

"Kyla, Jonathan, Archer! Defend the base! Jojo, Cover me!"

All of them obeyed my command. Both Jojo and I took the second way to the flag. On our way to the blue base, we met 2 bots carrying shock rifle and minigun. I shock combo-ed them both and turned them into nothing. Then we continued running, I turned to left when we arrived at a junction. It was a shortcut to the base. Then we jumped down.

"Jojo, Hold this position."

"Got it."

Then I opened the door to the flag chamber. There, I encountered all 5 bots. I killed them one by one, then took the blue flag.

"I got the flag!" Then I returned back to Jojo's location. As the door opened, I saw him fighting against 2 bots. "Jojo, let's go!" He nodded and followed me to the upper level (the second way). "Take this flag and bring it back to our flag!" I threw the blue flag to Jojo and stopped to hold the bots.

* * *

Jojo was running without looking back. It looked like the flag was going to be captured easily. But when he arrived in front of his base's door, he saw 3 bots emerged from the water and pointed whatever weapons they had to him. He quickly dodged the bullets that came to him. Jojo switched to flak cannon and launched some shells at the bots. Two of the shells nailed one bots. But the rest of them were still struggling to take back their flag. He ignored them and made his way to his team's flag chamber. The bots followed him and still tried to pin him down. But as the bots reached at the chamber, they were all fragged by Kyla, Shingo and Jon.

Jojo put the flag on his team's flag. The flag disappeared and the announcer spoke "Congratulations, you are the winner."

**

* * *

II. Evil side of me.**

Shingo and Jonathan were still training in the CTF-Darjj16. Jojo went to the Venom room to talk to his cousin. Kyla was on the Blood Reaver room contacting Boris, Mariana, Jayce, Luthor and Ramirez. And me? Well I was having a talk with my classmate, Jalaludin Al… uhh, I can't remember his last name. It's too long. We were walking on the corridor. It was a bit dark and quiet. There were some gas pipes and cables there.

"So, how's your teammates?" I asked him.

"Ivana is very bossy. And she often made mistakes at commanding the whole team. So Farham and I have to correct some of her mistakes. For example, when we were fighting with the Red Claw in the Sesmar arena, he ordered Danny, who was guarding the pillar to 'Search and Destroy'. I had to order him to stay in his position because he was the only one who was guarding the Control Point. Luke is the wisest among all of us. Of course, because he is a jedi. He often uses his lightsaber, but when he isn't using it, he uses a pulse gun. Danny, he is very enthusiastic. He almost never uses any weapons. Sometimes he forgot that his power is minimized."

"Is Farham still selling the badges?"

"Sometimes. I have to keep an eye on him to make sure the Necris Black Legion don't kill him or torture him. Oh, and he got the most deaths in the last Domination arena, MetalDreams. We were fighting the Black Legion that time. Some of his deaths were funny. First, inside the derrick, Necroth were about to shoot him with a Redeemer. He was panicked and without even thinking again, he jumped to the bottom lift hole. He killed his own dumb self. Second, Freylis was holding a loaded Redeemer, but instead of firing it, she threw it to Farham. It hit his head, unexpectedly fragged him. And the last, Kragoth, who had no weapon that time, pushed Farham when they were at the edge of the rooftops. He and Farham then fell to the water and ran out of air in 3 seconds. How about yours?"

"Well…" But before I could continue, I was tackled by someone.

"I found you at last!"

I saw who was tackled me. It was Hande II. "I searched for you everywhere. I didn't sleep for many days and nights. At last, I found you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What…" But then I was cut by him, "Now, you're going down! You're the one who made my life miserable! Now you're going to pay for what you have done to me!"

"Hang on! I didn't even know you before! You and I had never met! How…"

"SHUT UP!" He punched my face. I could feel my nose bleeding. "Maybe you don't know, but you caused that! I don't have to explain, because you're going to…" But then he was hit by a shock beam. He fell down. I looked at my surroundings. All of the tournament competitors were there, including The Corrupt. Xan was the one who shot Hande II.

"Hande II, you're banned from the Tournament because of an attempt to murder a competitor." Xan stated.

"You should've not interfered, Kriegor."

"Begone."

He got up and left the tower, but before he was out of sight, he turned his head back to us and shouted, "This isn't over, Hande! I'm going to kill you! Yeah, you! And no one's going to stand in my way! You'll regret ever stepped on this realm! Just you wait!"

I froze for some seconds. Then Jalal tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry, Isa. He's not going to bother you anymore."

"Thank you, Jalal. But I'm wondering. What did I do that makes him hate me? He's more like Renzie, but more dangerous."

"Sometimes, people are hard to guess. Sometimes they likes you, sometimes they hates you, without any clear reasons."

Hande II's words were still echoing in my mind. I didn't think I was going to sleep well that night.

* * *

A/N : I'm going to tell Hande II's origin next time in a different story, and the reasons why he hated me.


	11. CTF Matches Part 1

A/N : Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Alright enough for that! My birthday was yesterday anyway!

Little note : The 'some event' chapter was already done not long after the 'defeat' chapter was made, but I forgot to add the chapter. LOL :D

Disclaimer : Same as before. Don't make me repeat that long disclaimer.

**

* * *

Chapter 11. Capture the flag. Part 1.**

**I. Niven (again)**

I was sitting on a silver metal chair in the Blood Reaver's room. There was still 15 minutes left before the CTF match began.

I didn't really like the CTF match. It was not as exciting as the Assault match. Plus, it's almost too easy. You just need to get the enemy flag and take it to your base, that's too simple. Well, sometimes it was hard. The Blood Reaver was almost lost the CTF match in 2341, when the Blood Reaver was fighting with the Red Claw in the Lava Giant arena, an arena in a volatile nameless planet (even if it had a name, I didn't really care). The players started in an island. The sea is **not **water. It is lava. What I didn't understand was, how could the island stood still? Because, lava destroys everything, but it didn't melt the island. There were 2 forts, one standing on the left side, while the other on the other side. There were caves between them.

But I don't want to talk about that arena right now. My first CTF match was in Niven, not Lava Giant.

I was still sitting alone with a fully loaded plasma enforcer in my hand. I crafted that weapon by myself. The only weakness was, it cannot hold more than 10 plasma bullets each clip, and I got only 5 clips left that time.

I looked at my watch. 5…4…3…2…1.

Arena : Niven. Music : Run

* * *

CTF

Blood Reaver vs. Thunder Crash. 4 vs. 4

I appeared in front of red team's door. I went to the reactor corridor and grabbed the shock rifle. Then I broadcasted a message to my teammates

"Ok team! Here's the strategy, Kyla and Jon, you watch over the flag. Shingo, you try to go to the enemy base via pool. I'm going to the corridor and take the catwalk way. You got that?"

"Got it, Red Leader!" Answered them at once. Then Shingo dashed to the door, and so was I. As we arrived in front of our base, I went to the second way while Shingo took the first way.

* * *

Shingo was the one who arrived first (even though he attempted to grab a flak cannon in the pool. He almost ran out of air that time). There, he met Naruto and Azure, both using miniguns. Shingo launched an Aragami (Mikansei) to Naruto, who dodged it and replied by launching a devastating Rasengan, which fragged Shingo instantly.

And me? Well, I was really waiting for this. I was tiptoeing behind them, and when Shingo was fragged, I opened the door. The Rasengan sound absorbed the door opening sound. That was why they didn't notice me. I quickly ran to the defenseless flag, since Othello and Harry was attacking my team.

Log : "Hande has the Blue Flag"

I ran as fast as I could to the door. As the door was opened, I saw the defenders' faces. I ignored them and made my way to the base using the second way. I successfully lost them. But when I arrived in front of my base, I saw Jonathan fighting with Harry, while Othello was fighting with Kyla. I dashed to the flag chamber without helping them. Then I placed the flag in my team's flag.

Log : "Hande captured the Blue Flag. The Red team scores!"

Then I returned to help my friends. The Thunder Crash attackers still didn't notice me. I took this opportunity by shock combo-ed both attackers.

"Thanks. But why did you leave us when you were carrying the flag?" asked Kyla, half angry.

"Your question is the answer." I answered calmly. I was about to leave them, but before I could even move, I was sent flying by Shingo's DM, "Burning Shingo".

"You trapped me! You used me as a diversion!" He yelled.

"Sorry for not telling you first. I was afraid you would not approve my strategy."

Shingo just grumbled. But at least, he understood my reason. That's all that matters.

I used the same tactics to take the flag the second time. The only difference was, I was the diversion, while Shingo was the carrier. It worked perfectly because I could delay the defenders longer than Shingo.

* * *

In the third attempt, I ordered Shingo to follow me to the second way. We both used the shock rifle. As we arrived at the catwalk, we shock combo-ed the defenders. Then we jumped down and opened the blue base door. We dashed to the flag chamber. There we met the defenders we just killed (they respawned, don't forget that.) but we ignored them and took the flag, then ran away.

We ran so fast that the defenders were far behind. It looked like the road to victory was clear, but as we arrived at our base catwalk, we saw the attackers blocked the door.

"There they are!" I heard Harry yelled at Othello. Then he pulled out his wand and shouted "Stupefy!"

The curse missed just 2 cm above Shingo's head. He would've yelled in surprise if I didn't hold his waist. It was dangerous if one of us fell to the floor while there were two strong enemies below us.

"Harry, don't use your wand too often! Use your flak cannon!" I heard Othello yelled at Harry, who nodded and put his wand to his pocket, then pulled out a big flak cannon. He launched a flak shell at us. I quickly pulled out an impact hammer and deflected the shell. It exploded safely in the pool.

"Good going, Red Leader!" said Shingo excitedly.

"Thanks. Shingo, can you take care of this flag? I want to blow their asses up." I threw the blue flag to Shingo. It hit his face. I just laughed to see him. Then I threw a translocating disc to the red base door. As it landed, I activated my translocator and teleported to the disc location.

The attackers had no time to defend themselves because I was too fast for them. Before they could even turn their head back, I pinned them down with my bio rifle, which I took from the catwalk.

"Red Leader, The defenders are coming my way!" Shingo yelled at me.

"Jump now! The area is clear!" Shingo nodded and prepared to jump. But he tripped a bio ammo pack that was just respawned and fell down to the floor, head first.

"Next time. Watch where you going." I told him.

"It wasn't my fault! That bag just appeared in front of me!" Answered Shingo while trying to get up. I didn't say anything after that. We dashed to the flag chamber and put the enemy flag in our flag.

"Congratulations! You are the winner!" I heard the announcer spoke. Then we were teleported to the Blood Reaver base.

**

* * *

II. The Facing World. Battle in an asteroid.**

Arena : Facing World. Music : Foregone Destruction.

CTF

Raw Steel vs. Blood Reaver. 5 vs. 5.

The arena was in an asteroid. There were 2 bases facing each other. The bases themselves were just like a face. That was why they were called facing world. There were 3 sniping places in each base. All of them can be accessed using teleporters inside the base. The first place was the location of a redeemer. The highest place was the best sniping place, but it was too open because of no roof to cover the sniper.

I respawned inside the base. I quickly grabbed a rocket launcher and a shock rifle. Then I broadcasted a message to my teammates.

"Alright team! Let's win this game! Kyla, Jojo, Shingo, defend the base. Archer, Take the flag using the right path."

"Roger that, Blue Leader!"

The road to the enemy base was divided into two, left and right. Both paths formed a diamond shape. In the center of the arena, both of the path will met each other, then separated again and formed another diamond shape. In the center of the arena, there was a big keg o' health that would add 100 health points to a player.

I took the left path. As I arrived at the center of the arena, a sniper bullet hit the dirt below me. After that, I was rained by sniper bullets by enemy sniper. I increased my speed to evade the oncoming projectiles. I looked at Archer. His condition was same as mine.

Finally Archer and I arrived at the red base. Inside it were Jacob with rocket launcher in his hand and Kregore with a minigun. I quickly ducked to evade the rockets and mini bullets that were flying toward me. I almost fell down that time. I quickly aimed my rocket launcher and shot 3 rockets at once. All of them hit the target, except one that hit Archer, sent him flying backward. He almost fell down to space because of that.

I quickly grabbed the red flag and scram. In the way to the blue base, Archer and I weren't rained by any sniper bullets. Instead of it, we were rained by deadly rockets. One of them hit me. I was sent flying to the space, but before I fell down, I threw the red flag to Archer.

I respawned behind the base after being 'fragged' by the nature. Then I grabbed a minigun and some ammo.

"Blue Leader, I need some back-up!" Shouted Archer via comm.

I went to the top sniping place and grabbed a sniper rifle. Then I aimed my rifle to the Raw Steel players that were trying to kill Archer. First I sniped Jacob. The bullet hit his head, fragged him instantly. Then I launched another bullet at Slain. He lost his head as the bullet passed through his brain. I was about to snipe the other players, but then rockets came out from the blue base's entrance. All of them hit the Raw Steel players and killed them.

"Enemies down, Blue Leader. The Carrier's way is clear" reported Kyla.

"Good work defenders." Then I went to the teleporters to go to the flag room. I saw Archer running to the blue flag with the red flag in his back.

Log : "Jonathan captured the Red Flag. The Blue team scores!"

"Good work Archer!" I exclaimed and high-fived him.

* * *

2 minutes passed, we got 2 scores and the Raw Steel still didn't get anything.

That time I took Kyla and Jojo to strike the enemy base. We all used the left path.

"Stop!" I ordered them, "Wait here"

I pulled out a sniper rifle and looked at the scope and examined the sniper places. They were empty. "Clear. Move out."

It was so quiet in the red base. So unusual. I grabbed the red flag, but as my hand touched the flag, all 5 Raw Steel players appeared at the entrance. "It's a trap!" I shouted.

All of us froze in our place. No one opened fire, not even the Raw Steel players.

"Psst. Kyla, Jojo." I whispered to them "When I give you the mark, pull out your ripper. Hold it as if you're holding a spear, then charge forward. Don't stop until I capture the flag"

They didn't respond, but their silence was enough. "Mark!" I yelled as loud as I can. All of us pulled a ripper, then we began to charge forward.

"BANZAI!!"*

My ripper hit Bob's stomach. It didn't kill him, of course. Kyla's ripper hit Slain. The blade was stuck in his neck. After passed Slain, Kyla put another razorblade in her ripper. Jojo's razorblade hit Jacob's right leg, made him fell down (Jacob, not Jojo). We kept running without looking back.

In a minute, we reached the center of the arena. We were still running back to our base. The Raw Steel players were still behind us, trying to take their flag back. I could hear Manwell shouted "Put our flag back bitch!" at us.

Archer was in the middle sniper place that time. He wasn't holding a sniper. He was holding a Redeemer. Suddenly, he heard Shingo reported "Jonathan, incoming Raw Steel!". He turned on the guided mode, then fired a warhead.

The warhead was flying forward. Then Archer made his warhead went down to the Raw Steel players. Unfortunately, they noticed the warhead that was heading toward them. They quickly rained some bullets at the warhead to disable it. Archer acted fast. He exploded the warhead. The nuke shockwave hit all of the Raw Steel players, turned them into pieces.

Log : "Hande captured the Red Flag! The Blue Team scores!"

"Congratulations! You are the winner!" The announcer's sound was heard as the red flag touched the blue flag.

* * *

*Look at the notice in the 2 previous chapters

A/N : It took 2 days for me to finish this chapter. (Because I was also doing other things, like downloading.) Well, actually 11 hours and 17 minutes.

If you want to hear the music I used, you could look for it in Youtube. (The UT99 one, not UT 2004 or UT3)

The 66.67% of the next chapter is already done, only one more score for the Blood Reaver. Well, it's not going to be published soon. I'm still playing project zephon mod for UT (extremly hard!) and Red Alert 2. I'll complete the next chapter tomorrow (since the 12th graders are going to have a national tests, the 10th and the 11th graders are going to have holiday for a week.).

I won't run out of idea. If I haven't updated this stories for a long time, it's most likely that I haven't got 90 for tests.


	12. CTF Matches Part 2

A/N : I'm really sorry. I didn't have any chance to update this story. (Well, now I do)

* * *

Chapter 12 : CTF match. Part 2

I. Eternal Cave.

Arena : Eternal Cave. Music : Foregone Destruction

CTF

Blood Reaver vs. Iron Guard. 5 vs. 5

The eternal cave arena, in the first time I played on this arena, I was a little bit confused because the cave was just like maze. There were 2 paths to the enemy base, One through the upper hall, one through the lower hall.

The Red Cave (The flag position) formed a ring. In the center of the ring there was the Red Flag. Players could jump or translocate or go to the other side of the cave and walk on a small bridge that connected the cave and the flag. The Blue Cave was different. Player had to walk on a small, long bridge to go to the Blue Flag.

I respawned on the lower hall. I quickly take all of the weapon in there, then went to the Blue Cave to steal the Blue Flag. In the Blue lower hall, I met Koden, who was also an attacker.

He threw an E-T-C bomb at me. It exploded on the rock behind me.

"You should work on your aim! My turn!" I pulled out a shock rifle and fired an ASMD plasma ball at him. He dodged easily. "Ha! That's what you call an attack?"

"No" I quickly shoot an ASMD plasma beam at the plasma ball, caused shock combo. Koden was thrown away to the left. He quickly got up and created a string from his finger. As the string hit my shock rifle, he took it away from my hand. I quickly summoned a plasma minigun and fired it at him. He almost dodged the all of the plasma projectiles, but the last plasma projectile hit his chest, fragged him.

I ran to the Blue cave. When I reached the cave, I saw no one guarding the flag. I quickly ran to the Blue Flag. Suddenly I stepped on something that made me slipped and fell down, not on the bridge, but on the boiling lava below it.

I know who made me fall down. It was Gaara and his sand. He placed some sand on the bridge to trap an attacker that came to steal the flag. Good strategy, but I doubt he was the one who created it.

* * *

After being melted by lava, I respawned in the Red lower hall. After taking some supplies, I went back to the Blue Cave. This time, I saw Brock and Johnson guarding the flag. I looked at the bridge. There was still some sand there. I quickly pulled out a translocator and throw a translocator disc at the blue flag. As the disc touched the ground, I activated the translocator and teleported to the disc location. I quickly took the flag and switched to rocket launcher. I loaded two rockets and fired it at Gaara, who was standing on the edge of the cliff. He could block the first rocket, but the second one hit the wall he was leaning against. He was thrown away and fell down to the lava.

I aimed my rocket launcher at Johnson and shot a seeking rocket at him. He tried to dodge it, but the seeking rocket kept flying toward him. He was blown up into pieces as the rocket hit him. I was about to shoot another rocket at Brock, but when I pulled the trigger, nothing came out. I checked the ammo counter. The number was 000. It was empty

Brock quickly switched to Flak Cannon and started launching some shells at me. I rolled forward to dodge the oncoming shells. I almost fell down when I stopped rolling. I quickly got up and went to the stairs. I quickly switched to Impact Hammer, the most useless weapon. I held the trigger. The piston was pulled backward. I ran to Brock and let go the trigger. The piston went back to its previous position very fast. The piston hit Brock's fast in the process. The powerful force sent Brock flying backward and crashed him up against the rock. He was long dead before his body touched the ground.

* * *

I made my way to the red base using the upper hall. There wasn't any Iron Guard player there. I arrived at the Red Cave without any fight. I quickly put the Blue Flag in the Red Flag. The flag disappeared and my team earned a score.

I changed my strategy after that. I ordered Kyla to assault the base while the others guarding the flag. She took the lower hall while I took the upper hall. I didn't find anyone wearing blue vest on my way to the blue cave. It made me feel a little worried about what was going on in the lower hall. I decided to contact Kyla. "Kyla, report in."

"Nothing's going on here, red leader" answered that Nali tattoo-ed Blood Reaver.

"You better be cautious. Maybe they've set some trap." I turned off the comm. and continued running to the blue cave.

I still haven't found any Iron Guard players. I'd looked everywhere and there was still no sign of those smuggler guards*. Not long after I arrived at the blue cave, Kyla came out from the lower hall. She was unharmed. That made me felt strange. "Kyla, search in the cave over there" I pointed at a small cave where the blue team respawned. She nodded and ran to the cave. Not for a long time, she came back. "Nothing" said Kyla.

"Wait here and keep an eye on the halls. Tell me if you find something" Then I ran to the bridge. I turned my head back. Kyla looked at me and shook her head. My head went back to the flag. But when I was about to touch the flag, Kyla suddenly yelled at me. "STOP!"

I almost jumped to the lava pool below me. I turned my head to Kyla. I saw her pointing a rocket launcher at the bridge. "Don't take it. There is a translocator disc on it." Said her.

I saw the flag pole. She was right : there was a disc with blue light surrounding its antenna. I quickly shot it with an enforcer. As the bullet hit the disc, electricity came out from the antenna. It became malfunctioned

Kyla launched a seeking rocket to the bridge. As the rocket exploded, a man with blue vest appeared from below. It was Brock. Apparently, he was hanging under the bridge all the time, and not just him, all of the Iron Guard were hiding under the bridge. But when I was about to take the flag, Brock moved a little. Unfortunately, Kyla saw it and exploded a rocket on the bridge, made him lost his balance and fell down to the lava pool.

I quickly grabbed the flag pole and ran before the rest of the Iron Guard climbed up. Suddenly I heard Kyla shouted "Duck!". I ducked, Kyla quickly launched 2 rockets at once. As they hit the bridge, 4 Iron Guard players fell down.

* * *

We quickly ran to the upper level, where players seldom respawned. No one was there. Kyla stopped by on a little room to pick up a shield belt. After a while, we went back to our business. Suddenly I heard Jonathan reported "We got 5 Iron Guard players incoming!"

"Hold your position until we get there! Don't let them take the flag!" answered me.

I could hear some weapons being fired from below. As I reached the cave entrance, a rocket passed by from above and exploded on the ceiling. I looked at the surrounding. I could see that the Iron Guard was owning, not just because they had better soldiers, or because they outnumbered the Reavers, but also because they had better weaponry.

I quickly fired some rockets at every Iron Guard I saw. It was funny to see them being thrown and bouncing like balls. Suddenly Johnson ran toward me and dragged me to the edge of the cave. Then he punched me with his fist. I counter attacked him with a kick on his stomach. A wrong target, because he wore an iron vest, so instead of him, I was the one who got hurt because of my own kick. Then he sent me another fist, but I was ready that time. I ducked and tackled his feet. I quickly held him and threw him to the chasm of deadly boiling lava. It didn't give me a frag, but I didn't really care because it was not deathmatch, where we have to kill the other players. It was Capture the flag match.

I got up and looked at my surrounding. Kyla had defeated Lauren in an epic Impact Hammer battle. Jojo was nailed by Koden's E-T-C bombs. And Archer was destroyed by Gaara's sand. And Shingo, well, he tried to defeat Johnson with "Burning Shingo" DM, but when he was about to land a devastating final charge, Johnson rolled to the left and tackled his feet. Then Shingo joined Brock in the lava pool.

I pulled out my ripper and started a 'banzai' mad dash at Johnson first. He had no time to evade this and was tackled. I quickly stab his chest and killed him. Suddenly, something pulled my ripper and took it away from my hand. I saw who took it. It was Koden. "Stealer…" I commented. I quickly pulled out some razorblades and started to throw them at both Koden and Gaara. Gaara blocked all of the razorblade with his sand. Koden turned into a water pool to evade the oncoming razorblades. After the razorblades passed, he turned back to his normal form. "You missed!"

But the razorblades I threw bounced back to him and hit his shoulders. He was killed not long after that. I took my ripper back and started to fire some explosive razorblades. Gaara blocked all of the razorblades without even moving.

"That sand barrier is strong. Okay! If my weapons can't go through it, I'm going to drill it first!" I pulled out a pulse gun and began to fire a plasma laser bolt.

The process was long, but finally the result appeared. After drilling the sand, the laser hit Gaara. Not for a while, he was killed. Then I ran to my team's flag and capture the Blue Flag. Another score for my team!

* * *

After everyone was respawned, we set another strategy. Kyla, Jojo and Archer would defend the entrances. Shingo and I would take the upper hall to take the flag.

When we reached the blue cave, we encountered Koden and Gaara. I quickly summoned a plasma minigun. As I pulled the trigger to maximum, the minigun roared and let out many plasma projectiles. The defenders ran to avoid my plasma bullets, including Gaara. But not for a while, my minigun stopped firing. It was empty! Shit!

Koden and Gaara didn't waste this opportunity. They quickly attacked us with anything they had. Both Shingo and I were trying to avoid their attacks, only Shingo had just gone too far, that he jumped down to the lava pool when avoiding Koden's E-T-C bomb.

The Iron Guard defenders' blind attacks made a smokescreen around the cave. I crawled on the floor so they couldn't hit me. It really worked for the E-T-C bombs, but not for Gaara's sand. I still had to avoid the sand. If it touched me a little, I'd be done for.

I crawled slowly and carefully. "Almost there" I muttered. The flag was right in front of me. I stretched my hand and grabbed the…

Log : "Hande has the blue flag"

Suddenly Koden and Gaara stopped. As the sand storm and lightning storm (or E-T-C storm, depends on how you call it) stopped, the smokescreen began to disappear. I quickly grab my pulse gun and dashed to the lower hall before the smokescreen had completely gone.

* * *

I arrived to the hall before they noticed me. It looked like that nothing would stand in my way. But in the entrance to the red cave, I saw Brock and other Iron Guard blocking the way. They were armed with high-class weapons.

As they saw me, they fired each of their weapons. I somersaulted back and fired a plasma beam at them. Johnson and Brock avoided it. But Lauren didn't move at all. Not for a minute, she was toasted by the laser bolt. Then I turned off the beam and lunged forward, leaving my enemies behind.

I arrived at the red cave. I turned left and yelled to the Reaver defenders, "2 Iron Guards incoming!". They quickly prepared their weapon. As soon as the Iron Guards appeared, they were rained by rockets and other painful projectiles. I gave the defenders 2 thumbs up and placed the blue flag at the red flag.

"Congratulations, you are the winner."

* * *

*The Iron Guard was suspected as Jihan Nyhn's guard. Jihan Nyhn was known as a smuggler in the unreal world. For more information, visit liandri archives at liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com. Then search for "Iron Guard"

A/N : Phew. That took a lot of me. The next chapter coming soon.


	13. Informations

I'm going to give you some information about UT and this story, in case if this story is unclear.

**Game types.**

There are 5 game types in the tournament. (Well, actually there are 6) They are :

I. Deathmatch

This is a free-for-all fight. The goal is simple. Kill (or frag, it depends on how you call it) the opponents as many as possible. Every time you kill yourself, the score will be decreased by one.

II. Domination

This is a team game. The goal is to capture special points as many as possible. Every 3 seconds, the team will get 1 point for each points they control.

III. CTF or Capture The Flag

This is also a team game. Like the game title say, the goal is to take the enemy flag and bring it back to base. Every team has their own starting points

IV. Assault

This is also a team game. One team will be the attacker and the other the defender. The goal of the attacker team is to complete a given tasks in an allotted time. Then if the time ran out or the attacker team completed the tasks, the attacker will be the defender and vice versa. If the first attacker completed the task, the second attacker (which was the defender) must complete the tasks faster than the first one. The goal of the defender is to prevent the attacker from completing the tasks.

V. Team Game

Same as Deathmatch, only it's a team game.

(This game type does not include the normal single player tournament. It's in the practice session and the multiplayer game.)

**Weapons**

In every game but the deathmatch, once a player pick up a weapon, the weapon will stay he/she can't pick up any weapon in the same type, except if it is dropped by someone.

I. Impact Hammer.

UT melee weapon. A substitution for combat knife. There are 2 different use

Primary fire : Makes the hammer pulled back. When the trigger is released, the hammer will come back to its previous position with fast speed. If a player jumped and fired it on the floor, he/she would jump up high, at the expense of some health points.

Secondary fire : Same as the primary one, but it's weaker. It's used to deflect projectiles.

II. Enforcer.

UT Basic weapon. Shaped and works like normal pistol, except it doesn't have to be reloaded. There are two ways to use this. One, using it with normal way. Two, using it gangsta style (sideways), faster but inaccurate.

III. Bio Rifle

Filled with biohazard tarydum byproducts. The byproducts can adhere on surfaces. There are two ways on using it. One by shooting it normally, or two, by loading it inside the rifle (up to 10 kg) then shoot it. Sometimes, the filled byproducts will spread everywhere.

Note : It's UT version of unreal weapon GES Bio Rifle (I just found out that GES stands for **G**reen **E**xploding **S**hit)

IV. ASMD Shock Rifle

Or commonly known as shock rifle. First setting launches an instant blue laser beam. Secondary setting launches a slow moving blue plasma ball (area damage).

How to do a Combo : Launch the plasma ball, then use the first setting to shoot it. The explosion is very lethal.

V. Pulse gun

Rapid-firing plasma weapon. First setting shoots fast-moving green plasma spheres. The second one shoots a short-ranged plasma bolt. The second setting is far more devastating that the first one. But the first one has longer range

Note : Pulse gun has "saw effect".

The beam is divided into 10 segments. Each of them does a fixed damage of 10 health on first contact with the player. So if you move towards an opponent and back away from him you are doing a bit more damage than usually. (imagine you got a saw in your hands, which you have to move forward and back all the time)

(saw effect note is copied from liandri archives)

VI. Ripper

A sharp disc launcher weapon. There are 2 settings. One, launch a sharp ricocheting disc that could decapitate someone's head. Two, launch an explosive disc. The first one has faster firing rate.

VII. Minigun

A normal bullet-based rapid-firing gun. The first setting fires the bullets accurately. While the second one fires the bullets fast but inaccurately. Has no recoil.

VIII. Flak Cannon

A shotgun-like weapon. First setting shots 8 hot chunks that could bounce on the wall. Second setting launches a flak shell that will explode into hot chunks. Like shotgun, the shorter the distance, the more painful it will.

IX. Rocket Launcher a.k.a Eightball

A heavy ballistic weapon that could shoot 6 rockets at a time. First setting shoots rockets (can be locked onto a player), second one launches rocket-shaped grenades.

X. Sniper Rifle

Just like a normal sniper, only it's extremely accurate and has fast firing rate.

XI. Redeemer a.k.a Warhead Launcher

Whoever has this kind of weapon, no, thermonuclear device, is very dangerous. There are two setting for this destroying weapon. One, fires a slow moving big warhead. Two, fires and take control of the missle and fly it everywhere you please.

Note : The warhead has a writing in it. It says "adios", which means goodbye in spanish.

I think that's all for now. I'll give more information later. Maybe the next info will be the team description. For further more information. Check the Liandri Archives websites.


	14. CTF Matches Part 3

A/N : This is supposed to be Blood Reaver vs. Thunder Crash match, but because the Blood Reaver has already fighting with them, I'll change it a little bit.

This is revised edition since I forgot to bring the first one in my USB.

Disclaimer : Same

**

* * *

Chapter 13 : CTF Matches part 3.**

Arena : Coret Facility. Music : Firebreath.

Blood Reaver vs. Venom. 5 vs. 5.

I was teleported on my team's foyer. There were 2 computers, which was just accessories. There were 2 doors in there, one to the flag room and the other to the corridor that would lead the players to the central area.

I quickly grabbed all of the items inside the foyer. I got a flak cannon and 2 flak shell packs and dashed to the central area. The place was empty when I arrived in there, not even a footstep or breathing sound (except mine, of course) was heard. After checked my surrounding, I continued walking to the door slowly and carefully with my head lowered, to prevent any bullet from hitting my brain.

Like a spy trying to infiltrate the enemy perimeters, I sneaked up to the Venom's flag room. As I stepped in front of the blue foyer's door, it began to open by itself with a noisy sound, the one that could blew my cover.

The foyer appeared to be empty. I went down and began to crawl all the way to the flag room. Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind one of the pillars inside the foyer. I quickly drew my flak cannon and launched a shell to the source of the sound. As the shell exploded, a figure was thrown away to the computer panel. It was Tory, the poison girl.

Tory wasn't really armed. She was equipped with minimum weapons, an enforcer and an impact hammer, and she wasn't holding any weapons. I have to say, she was too overconfident with her abilities, that she was ignoring all the equipments she had, and all the equipments she could take.

"Acid!" She suddenly shouted. A stream of poison came out of her hand and flew toward me. I quickly rolled forward and jumped toward her then tried to kick her, resulting a perfect somersault kick that landed on Tory's head, made her unconscious. Then I stretched my hand to Tory's pocket and stole her fully loaded enforcer and put it on my pocket. I quickly jumped back and left the foyer before she regained her consciousness.

* * *

There was no sign of any Venom players in the flag room and I didn't intend to find out if it was a trap or not, so I quickly took the flag and started to run.

Suddenly a Venom player jumped onto me, made me fell to the floor. It was Tabby, I'm sure of it. I quickly swung my leg to kick that brat off me. Unfortunately, she released me and jumped away to avoid it. I quickly got up and pulled both of my enforcers.

"Dual mode on!" As I yelled, I started to fire my enforcer akimbo without even aiming, made the bullets spilled everywhere. The bullets didn't hit her, but made her distracted long enough. 30 bullets later, I stopped firing and dashed to the Red Flag Room. The funny part was, Tabby was still dancing on the flag room. Apparently, she didn't notice that the bullet rainstorm was already stopped, at least… for 15 seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was already on the red flag room. I put the flag on my team's flag. As both flags touched each other, the blue one disappeared and my team got one score.

But the events weren't over yet…

I was about to go back to the blue base when suddenly all 5 Venom players appeared on the entrance of the flag room. All of my teammates were K.I.A. (**K**illed **I**n **A**ction) not for minute, leaving me alone to defend the flag.

"If you wanna take this flag, you have to go through me first!" I exclaimed.

As the reply, Tory shouted "Deadly Wave!" and created a wave of poison. I didn't have time to avoid it, so it hit me. It sure hurt like hell, but that wasn't finished. As the final blow, Cilia launched a rocket that exploded and catapulted me to the nearest wall. I was dead before even touching the floor.

We were all respawned, but it was too late. The blue time had already tied the score.

* * *

We set a new strategy. Kyla, Jojo and me became the attacker, while Jonathan and Shingo became the defender.

"I can rely on you Archer, but how about you, Shingo? Can I rely on you?" I spoke to my teammates when we were setting the strategy.

"Of course you can! I'm one of the KOF toughest fighters!" He replied.

"Yeah, and one of the dumbest." Shingo blushed to hear that. It was really a terrible insult for him, but he stayed calm.

"Okay. The first thing I wanted to tell you is, be careful. The Venom is now tougher than usual, not just because they have powerful new members, but also because they are also improved."

"Show them no mercy. It's about kill or be killed. Either they are going down, or you are going down."

All of my teammates nodded, although some of the new boys paled to hear the 'kill or be killed' sentence.

We quickly took our positions. Kyla, Jojo and I took different ways. Kyla took the corridor. Jojo took the middle top area. I took the sideways.

* * *

The sideways is consisted of side approach and side hall. The side approach had a small window. The players often threw the translocating disc through that window. Then after some steps, there would be the side hall. It was a junction between side approach, the corridor, and the overhead hall.

I took the overhead hall. The overhead hall had 2 glass floors to observe what happened on below. One was on the corridor and the other was on the flag room. I quickly left them behind and finally arrived at the flag room, or to be exact, the second story of the flag room.

I saw Athena and Tabby guarding the flag below me. Fortunately, they didn't see me. I jumped down right on the flag. I took it immediately. The warning alarm sounded as I touched the flag, alerted the Venom players. Both Athena and Tabby turned back and quickly pulled their shock rifles. But before they could even use their futuristic Garands, Jojo showed up behind them with an Udamage amplified pulse gun and began to test his weapon on them. They were burned into ashes not for 3 seconds.

"Is it alright for you to kill your own cousin?" I asked Jojo.

"As long as she can be revived, it's alright for me."

His respond made me feel strange. What kind of cousin was he? 'As long as she can be revived'… Well, that's worse than death. Being tortured to death then revived just to be tortured once again, that could drive people insane. I wanted to say this to him, but I know it wasn't a good time, so I stayed silent and gave a 'let's go' sign.

When we were at the corridor, we saw Kyla running toward us, but when she saw the blue flag I carried, she quickly stopped and then turned back to the door. I could hear her grumbling and said something like, "Why didn't they save some for me?"

As we approached the central hall, we went to the upstairs and ascended to the middle top area. I saw an Udamage amplifier there and quickly took it before my friend did. My weapons suddenly turned into glowing purple.

As we descended through the stairs on the other side of the central hall, we encountered Sarena. But before anyone could do anything, I emptied a bullet on her head, which was thrown away from its body. I opened fire again. A strange sonar-like sound was heard every time I pulled the trigger. 3 shots later, Sarena's body was m*****ted (take a guess, it's very easy) into pieces.

After some seconds, the sonar sound was heard again and this time, it sounded continuously and then stopped after some seconds. As it stopped, my weapons were turned back into normal.

At last I arrived at the flag room safely and without any injuries. I quickly placed the enemy flag and made another score for my team, then went back to the blue base.

* * *

We used the same strategy again, only this time, we switched the paths. Kyla took the sideways, Jojo took the corridor, and I took the middle top hall.

I didn't see any Udamage power-up anymore. It was really normal because the Udamage is always respawned slowly. It was a shame. I liked that power-up. One puny bullet could be lethal if it was amplified. Especially if you brought some heavy weapons, it would result an instant death if it was amplified.

I was almost arrived at the door, but when I was about to open the door, Jojo came out from the central hall and hit me. We both fell down. "Ow, my head…" Jojo groaned.

I got up and opened the door. But when the door was opened, a small message appeared on our HUD, a message that notified the players that the blue flag was taken.

Kyla appeared from the foyer door. Behind her were Tory and Athena. Kyla's condition was strange. It was like she had been poisoned. Suddenly I heard her yelling at me with desperate expression. "Leader! Take this!" She threw the flag to me. With the skill of a professional goalkeeper, I caught it. Then I grabbed Jojo's arm and pulled him back to the red base

We arrived at the red corridor not for long. The enemies were still chasing us like a hunter hunting his/her prey. Suddenly I heard Tory shouted "Toxic Bomb" and threw a purple ball of toxic at Jojo and me. We ducked and successfully avoided the biohazard ball. Then we continued running for our dear life.

The Venom players were still chasing us in the red base and in the flag room they were still desperately chasing us. I jumped forward and placed the blue flag on the red one.

"Congratulations. You are the winner."

* * *

A/N : I think the last parts were a bit boring. Sorry I ran out of ideas. (No, I won't run out of ideas for the next chapters).

I referred the shock rifle as futuristic Garand because of the cooldown speed, not because of the form. Actually, the cooldown of a shock rifle is between a Garand and Kar98k.

If a shock rifle is a futuristic Garand, then enforcer is a futuristic Colt pistol, pulse gun is a futuristic Kalashnikov (AK47 if you don't know), flak cannon is a futuristic Remington (or maybe SPAS?), minigun is a futuristic M249, rocket launcher is a futuristic RPG + Grenade Launcher, sniper rifle is a futuristic Dragunov, and the Redeemer is a futuristic Stinger.

Jojo : (Got the red flag glued on his back)

Me : "WHAT THE F***!!? WHAT HAPPENED!!??"

Jojo : "Err… I'm not sure. Somebody just put a superglue on the flag and put it on my back"

Me : "WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO PUT A SUPERGLUE ON OUR FLAG???"

Kyla : O_O. "Leader, control your emotions. It's not good for you."

Me : "Okay, right." (Took a deep breath.) "Okay, who's the troublemaker?"

Shingo : (Walked to the room) "Hey, what happened?"

Me : "Somebody put a glue on the flag and Jojo is stuck with it."

Shingo : "Oh, that was my plan. I did it."

Kyla : -_-' (To herself) "Why, that stupid…"

Me : "You!? What's the point!?"

Shingo : "I thought it would make the flag harder to be taken, since the flag can move, or to be exact was carried by our team member. So the enemy will have no way to take the flag."

Me : (Slaps forehead) "Then how would we capture the enemy flag, if the flag is not in its place? You and I both know if the flag is not in its place, we won't be able to capture the enemy flag."

Shingo : "Oh, err… must've slipped my mind. Maybe I can change some plan."

Jojo & Kyla : "…"

Me : "To hell with your damn plan! Get me Archer and tell him to bring the phase pistol! We need to release this kid from that flag, or else, he would spend the rest of his life with a flag in his back." (pointed at Shingo) "And you! Don't think this is all over. Meet me at my quarters this afternoon."

Kyla : "Why the hell is the LMC brought this kid for our team?"

Jojo : "Dunno. I can't wait to get home. This tournament is getting me frustrated."

(LMC stands for Liandri Mining Corporation)

I need some review backup! Please review!


	15. License of Agreement

A/N : You can skip this page if you don't own any OC in this story.

* * *

**LICENSE OF AGREEMENT**

(I made this page because I was a little bit pessimistic .)

For those who had OC(s) in this story, I want to tell you : I planned to use your OC(s) on some of this story's sequels.

Well, just wanted to be sure, and just giving you some chance before it's too late, Will you allow it or not

If you do, review or PM me with 'I agree with these terms'

If you don't, review or PM me with 'I do not agree with these terms'

Your decisions will affect the development of the sequels. If one of you doesn't agree, the sequels will be altered or maybe **ABORTED**. Well, I'm alright with that, so don't hesitate to say no if you really don't want to agree.

Please give me the answers soon. I'm waiting!


	16. He also came from another world

A/N : Okay, after the license, here comes the pre-battle story. Quickest story I can make!

Disclaimer : I don't own what isn't mine. I do own this storyline. If I don't own it too, I can't publish it!

**

* * *

Chapter 14 : He also came from another world.**

Blood Reaver's room.

The Venom was really tough. I thought the battle won't end. But as usual, we managed to defeat them.

The Blood Reavers minus Kyla were in the room, preparing for the next battle. The next fight would be in the Gauntlet against the psychotic Metal Guard, 3 on 3.

"Really tiring! The Venom team was quite an opponent!" I heard Shingo exclaimed from a sofa.

"Too right. With their new teammates, they're almost unstoppable." said Jon, who was drinking a glass of water.

"I never thought Tabby could be such a great soldier…" Jojo murmured.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting. "Okay. We have until tomorrow to think of a strategy. Our next opponents will be the Metal Guards, who don't have any new teammates. For now, we have to select 3 persons." I told them. "By the way, here are the Metal Guards" I showed them the Metal Guards' covered faces with my computers. All of the Metal Guards have metal mask, which made their faces a mystery.

"So, that means only one of us will fight alongside you and Kyla. Right?" Asked Jojo.

"Wrong. You three are going to the arena without the help of us." As I completed my sentences, all of them gasped, even Shingo nearly fell off the sofa. "What!? You can't be serious!" He exclaimed.

"I am. This is where you're going to be tested."

"Tested!?" Jojo yelled at me in disbelief "You're just asking some inexperienced soldiers to fight on a dangerous battle!"

"Well, because you're inexperienced I asked you to do this!" I replied "This might be tough but this will be the easiest battle in the match, since none of your opponents have superpowers."

"But they're pro!"

"I'm aware of that Archer. That's my final decision." I started to walk toward my room. Just as I opened the door, I turned to see them. "Make sure you're ready, and not ready to lose." Then I got inside and close the door.

* * *

-----Processing command : Changing Point of View-----

* * *

The trio newcomers were frozen as their leader was out of the sight. Kyla just opened the door. She saw her fellow teammates' worried face.

"So… What's going on?" She started to ask

Jonathan was the first to answer, "Hande just ordered us to go to the battlefield without you and him." The answer didn't seem to surprise Kyla, "Well that's good. Seems like he believed you're ready."

"Well, we don't." said Jojo.

"Don't ready or don't believe you're ready?"

"Both."

"That's a problem then. Real shame." Kyla leaned against the solid wall with her hand crossed. "This will be a great chance to improve yourselves, so then you would be able to replace us."

"What do you mean?" Shingo asked.

"Suppose if two of us weren't available because of something like an accident. Then you three had to replace us. What happened if you're not ready?"

"We'll lose, or maybe surrender." Jonathan answered.

"Exactly." Kyla began to spoke again. "Hande asked you to do this to make sure you're at it, to make sure you have the skills of the professionals. Think as if it's just a practice." Kyla stopped for a while and then continued. "You really want to go home, do you?" All three of them nodded. "If you can win this fights, your chance to get home will be extended."

But as she was finished, she sighed, "Well, I'm not really sure though…"

The others heard her worried tone, "What is it?" Jonathan asked. "You were afraid we wouldn't win?"

"No, it's not about that. It's just… oh, I shouldn't tell you…"

"Tell us, whatever it is."

"Actually, our leader was just like you."

"Like us? What do you mean" Shingo asked.

"He… is not from this world." Everyone's eyes widened. They couldn't believe what they've heard. "Yes, he is from another world. A very different world."

"Several months ago, some days before the previous tournament was held, he came to my house and asked me to enlist him as one of the Blood Reaver."

"What? You were the leader?" Shingo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, I was. Well, at first I said no. But he forced me. So I told him I would recruit him if he could pass the test I gave to him."

"He unbelievably passed all of them. The others said he would make a valuable teammate, despite the fact that I was really against it."

Kyla took a deep breath and then continued "In the tournament, we defeated all of the opponents easily. He became the nightmare of the combatants." But before Kyla could continue, Jojo raised his right hand. "Yes?"

"His name. Is it a real name or what?"

"All we knew that time was, Hande was the name he always used, Until one day, we accidentally looked at one of his log. There we knew, he was from another world and to go back to his world, he made an agreement with Liandri, that if he won the tournament, they will take him back. By the way, his real name is Isa Abdurrahman Handoyo."

"Isa?" Jonathan asked "That Jalal guy always called him Isa."

"That is because he also came from another world. The same world as Hande's."

"Okay, so continue."

"We finally got to fight on the final. We finally could free Boris…"

"Boris?" Jojo asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He was my second-in charge. He was stuck in the tournament because NEG gave him ultimate punishment, the death in Xan Kriegor's hand."

"Oh… that greenish robot. It's Xan right?"

"Yes. At the very final of the tournament, Hande got to fight Xan in his very own flagship."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Hande was fighting the dreaded Xan Kriegor in his ship "The Hyperblast", a ship which flies at maximum warp. Their score was tied, 14-14. They both were fighting for the last score : 15._

_It was happened in the ship's front corridor. Hande had no weapon, while Xan had an enforcer with 5 bullets. They both were seriously injured (for Xan, it's damaged.)_

_Hande rolled on the floor as Xan fired 4 of his bullets. Then he lunged toward Xan, when he was about to fire the last bullet…_

_BANG!_

_It hit his shoulder. It was really agonizing. Blood came out of his wound. But he didn't care. He kept charging._

"_You are inferior, I am superior." Xan exclaimed with his robotic voice._

"_Well, let's see who's the real inferior and who's the real superior." Hande replied. Then he did something very unexpected. Something no one would ever done : He punched Xan's chest with all his power. The chest was crushed, Hande's hand bursted out from the other side. Hande groaned in pain as the sharp debris sliced his arm, along with some cables electrifying him. But he tried to keep his heart beating._

"_Congratulations, you are the winner."_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"He won. But then he had to lie on the bed for a whole week." Kyla sighed "But what did he get? Nothing but a trophy. Liandri didn't give what they had promised, what he really deserved. And much worse than that : He was accused to be cheating."

"Almost everyone protested. The Blood Reavers, the Iron Guards, the Raw Steels, the Dark Phalanxes, the Thunder Crashes, and some others. Even Xan protested. But none of us were heard."

"Hande said it was alright. But a month after that, he vanished with a note, that he would never, ever participate the Tournament."

Everyone froze. No one said a word, until Jojo asked Kyla "So, you mean there's a chance we won't get back home."

Kyla's nod was enough to answer it. Everybody looked at Kyla in disbelief. What they did, what they were fighting for… are those efforts just futile?

"Well, going or not going home…" Shingo broke the silence "We are already in this tournament, we can't turn back anymore. I'm going to fight till the end, who's with me!?"

"I'm in!" Jojo and Jonathan answered in unison.

* * *

A/N : Well, I thought after Coret, the battle would be in Dreary. But I forgot the Gauntlet when I checked. :p


	17. CTF Matches Part 4

A/N : This will be a long chapter. It took days for me to complete it.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Unreal Tournament and other things I don't own. If I did, then I'll sell the Redeemer to the Indonesian National Army so they can fight terrorism. But I wish I own it so I can ride a Scorpion buggy all day.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 : CTF matches part 4.**

**I. The Planning.**

Jonathan, Shingo and Jojo were standing on the Blood Reaver hall. They were discussing about the strategy to defeat the so-called Metal Guard.

"So here's The Gauntlet, everyone." Said Jonathan while pushing a button on the nearest computer. A holographic map appeared on the center of the hall. It was shown that The Gauntlet was an old place. All of the structure parts were mostly made wood. "This is our flag…" He pointed at a room in the edge of the map, "…And this is their flag" He pointed at another room on the other side of the map. "Those flags… were separated by a foyer. In order to take the flag, we have to take a lift to the upper hall, where the flag is standing. Well we could also use the lava room in the lower level, or the wooden catwalk on the upper level. And since it's in the upper level, we won't need the lift anymore. You all got it."

Both Shingo and Jojo nodded. "So, will it hurt if we jump down from the catwalk? Well, I'm just afraid if the catwalk is very high" Asked Jojo.

"Well, a teleporter is always available to take you down. It's located behind the flag. Not really the safest, 'cause you won't be able to know what's going to hit you when you pop out on the blue foyer."

"Okay, I get it!" said Shingo. "The safest, the catwalk, and the fastest, the teleporter."

"Got that right. So now we need at least an attacker and a defender. And we also optionally need a freelancer." Said Jon

"A what?" asked Shingo.

"A freelancer. It's an orders-free position, means they can attack and defend in the same time. Depends on the situation."

"Seems really hard to me. Do we really need it?" asked Jojo.

"As I said before: Optionally. It's highly recommended since the situation will change all in a sudden all the time. Sometimes we're owning, and sometimes we're being owned. That's why we optionally need the freelancer."

"Who's going to be our freelancer then Captain? Because I don't really think I can handle offense and defense at the same time." Said Shingo.

"Me neither Shingo. I really think I should stay in the base to guard the flag." Answered Jonathan.

"So…" Jojo began to speak. "You want me to be the team's freelancer, I suppose?"

"Well, If you can do it, little man." said Jon. "If not, maybe you should be an attacker, since your speed is really needed to carry a flag."

"I don't really think I can do it. But I'll give it a try"

"So, I got an attacker position, eh?" said Shingo. "Just as I loved!"

"Okay, team position is set. We're ready then." said Jonathan.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Everyone turned back to see who said that. It was Kyla. "You didn't pay any attention on the super power-ups, and the super weapon."

"What super power-ups?" Asked Jojo.

"In the lava room, there's a shield belt to absorb some damage, and also I believe there's the dreaded Redeemer somewhere in the foyer."

"R-r-r-redeemer?" Shingo became very scared to hear the most powerful weapon in the tournament. Oh yeah. Since the Deathmatch in the Liandri Mining facility, he was very scared of that Thermonuclear Device. He was blown up by Barktooth's Redeemer, err… I mean vaporized. 'Blown up' didn't really describe the ultimate destruction power of the Redeemer, plus, there was a guided system for the missile, so players could fly them anywhere. So it was logical if Shingo was scared, since no one could survive the Redeemer shockwave.

"Yup. R-E-D-E-E-M-E-R. Try to find it. It'll be useful. Oh, and I got a good news for you."

"Metal Guards got fever?" asked Jojo jokingly.

"No, of course." Kyla snickered, then cleared throat and continue "The leader also wants you to fight alone 3 on 3 against the Black Legion on the Dreary."

Everyone gasped in disbelief. "No no! He can't possibly make us do this! He's asking for the impossible! Nope I won't do this!" Said Shingo. Everyone else also shook their head.

"I'm sorry. The leader is not _asking_ you. He's _ordering_ you." She left the room as she finished.

**

* * *

II. The Gauntlet. Battle against the psychotic!**

Arena : The Gauntlet. Music : Mission Landing.

CTF

Blood Reaver vs. Metal Guard. 3 vs. 3.

The Blood Reavers were taking their positions. Jonathan was sitting on the base with a fully-loaded minigun in his hand and an armor vest in his body. Jojo was fast but silently running around the map, gathering some information about enemy defenses and positions. He also found the Redeemer Kyla talked about. Shingo, well… he just ran toward the base via the catwalk with a bio rifle, a flak cannon, a pulse gun and a thigh pads (Note that the last part was not a weapon). He at least packed everything up before did his mad dash he usually used to catch his idol: Kyo Kusanagi.

While the Blood Reavers had planned their tactics, the Metal Guards hadn't planned anything. They always used their same method in the tournament. Arkoth 24 would guard while Barktooth and Rath would rush toward the enemy base like there was no tomorrow and massacre everyone who got in their way.

* * *

The first blood was already announced as Barktooth screamed and dragged Shingo to the wall with a high speed like a screaming bull, despite the fact that Shingo had fully armed and was a slightly-tough fighter too.

The next victim was Arkoth 24, when Jojo fired his guided Redeemer and flied it toward the base, causing it to tremble and shattered Arkoth into a million pieces of meat. Jojo then took the flag and ran away.

Jonathan had to fire his minigun like crazy when the two Psychotic Metal Guards showed up in the base. But even though the bullets hit their body, they didn't seem to slow down, especially Barktooth, who was still running toward Archer. "Why. Don't. You. Just. Fall. Down. Just. YET!" He screamed, frustrated. Barktooth answered it with a roar. "You're really a wild animal, didn't you know that!"

He didn't notice that he already wasted 180 bullets. 10 seconds later, his minigun clicked. He was getting really pissed, that he threw the minigun with all his power to Barktooth. As it hit his head he was killed because one, he already lost too much blood, and two, because of how hard Archer threw his minigun. Rath also fell down to the floor, dead. Both of the Psychotic corpses made a pool of blood in the base. "You're already dead, but why do you still disturb me!"

Jojo heard Jonathan's voice. He just snickered while placing the flag. "What's funny?" Jon asked.

"Are you really this temperamental?"

"Well, if you're facing two Psychotic Zombies like those two…" He pointed at the corpses, or to be exact, the place where the corpse had been lying, because the corpses were already disappeared. However, the pool of blood hadn't dissolved. "You'll know how annoying they are. They just got what… 50 bullets or maybe more in their body, and some of them were planted on their heart. But they're still fuckin' living."

"Hey, no cursing here, Jonny."

"Don't call me that."

The Battle didn't seem to be so hard. Shingo already gave the Blood Reaver another score after a minute.

* * *

Shingo was in the lava room that time, wearing a shield belt. Suddenly Barktooth showed up and began to scream (again) and rained Shingo with some bullets. As the last bullet hit him, the shield was drained and Barktooth began to charge toward him with an impact hammer.

"Whoa! He really wants to kill me!" They both ran in a circle for about 30 seconds. Sometimes Shingo stopped for a while, then his butt got smeared by the hammer, almost resulting a broken bone. Suddenly, Shingo got an idea. He turned to the bridge on the lava pool and stopped at the center. Then as Barktooth turned around…

"SHINGO KICK!" He jumped and kicked Barktooth's head, stunned him. Shingo almost landed on the lava pool. After regained his balance, he kicked Barktooth to the lava pool.

Shingo couldn't believe his eyes. As Barktooth landed on the pool, he was about to melt, but he still try to reach the floor. Shingo kept kicking his hand when it got too close. Not for a minute, he completely melted in the lava. Seeing that Barktooth's killing spree was completely ended, he left the lava room.

* * *

He arrived at the base not for a while. He saw Arkoth 24 guarding the flag. He crawled on the floor, with hope that he wouldn't find him.

"Hey." Shingo almost jumped in surprise. He saw Jojo crawling on the floor too with a sniper rifle. "I believe you need this." Jojo gave Shingo his sniper rifle. "You're not going to use it?" Jojo just shook his head. Shingo took an aim to Arkoth's head. Unfortunately, due to his lack of sniping skill, his sniper was shaking, making it really hard for him to take a one-shoot-one-kill. He pulled a trigger hesitantly. With a loud noise, a sniper bullet flew on the air and hit Arkoth's neck in an instant, resulting a perfect headshot. "Yes!" They got up and picked up the flag and run away via teleporter.

But when they appeared on the foyer, it was 2 Metal Guard who greeted them. They both screamed like a little girl and ran away with a very high speed. After they lost them, they were panting in the base. "Looks to me like you were just running away from those monsters." Jonathan snickered. "Let me take the flag Shingo." Shingo gave the flag to Jonathan. He walked calmly to the red flag and scored for the Blood Reaver.

"Congratulations. You are the winner!"

* * *

A/N : Okay, I really forgot about the Gauntlet arena, since I didn't really like it. I thought after the Coret Facility, the battle will be in the Dreary. Anyway, here's the Dreary coming in.

**

* * *

III. Dreary. Battle against the Necris.**

Arena : Dreary Outpost. Music : The Course

CTF

Blood Reaver vs. Black Legion. 3 vs. 3

Dreary. Well, really a Dreary place. Rumors said that this outpost were the most dreaded place by the soldiers due to its 'remote location, cramped quarters, and maddening echo of ever beating rain'. Well, at least they were the words written on the data.

Jonathan defended the flag by sitting behind it. The flag was standing on a platform in the center of a contaminated pool. To take the flag, the players simply used the small bridge on the pool.

Jojo, like before, was gathering some information. He found that Kragoth and Cryss were attacking while the other, which was Necroth was defending the flag in the loft, where the UDamage Amplifier stood. He was thinking, why the blue team seemed to always has some advantages over the red team.

Shingo was attacking from the lower hall, which he thought would be a perfect 'covert operation' or so he said to his teammates. But when he was about to turn left on the corridor, he met and hit Cryss, who brought a pulse gun. Cryss recovered fast and activated the pulse gun's laser bolt. Shingo quickly ducked and tackled her feet. As she lost her balance, he took her pulse gun and zapped her back, killing her.

Back to Jojo, he was crawling on the catwalk near the center loft which connected it with the blue loft. He was holding a bio rifle, wearing a shield belt, and also carrying a sniper rifle on his back. If anyone asks why he used his bio rifle instead of his sniper rifle, just remember how Jojo wasn't comfortable with sniper rifle.

He was loading the bio rifle until it was full of Tarydium wastes. He crawled slowly and carefully. He also looked left and right, in case if someone saw him from below and tried to gun him down. He was really an easy target for rockets. His heart was beating loudly, that he almost thought that the Necris would hear his heartbeat. "Okay, calm down Jojo. Calm down." He murmured to himself. "You can do it. Just calm down."

He saw his target : Necroth. He was patrolling near the flag entrance. Luckily for Jojo, that extremely pale Necris male didn't saw him, for his body was very small, and don't forget that he was lying on the floor. Jojo lobbed the big waste at Necroth. As it exploded, it disintegrated Necroth's body, which was very nasty for Jojo. He tried to ignore the poor Necris' fate and ran to the flag.

He quickly picked up the flag and jumped back to the loft. It was quite a high jump since the loft's entrance was not connected with the floor. He ran as fast as he could to the red flag room. He almost tripped a med-box along the way.

But when he arrived at the red flag room, he saw Jonathan flak cannon-fighting with Kragoth, Some shrapnel were found in their vest. Jojo quickly (and hesitantly) pulled his sniper rifle and head-shoot the Necris. The bullet missed the brain, but it did decapitate his head.

"Jojo! Where did you come from?" Asked Jonathan after he saw his opponent suddenly killed.

"The blue flag room. Hang on for a sec." Jojo walked to the red flag room and placed the blue flag, scoring for his team. "It was rather easy. The defender was off-guard."

"You're really an assassin."

"Hey, that was not an assassination! That was just a covert op!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever."

Log : "Shingo has the Blue Flag."

"You saw that log, Jon?" Asked Jojo.

"Can hardly miss it. It's right in front of my eyes."

* * *

Shingo was chased by the trio Necris. They threw everything they had to him, whether they were rockets, bullets, grenades, shells, etc. But Shingo could avoid them all, well not really all of them. Few bullets scratched his hand, his feet was injured by some explosions and shells, last but not least, a grenade just appeared in front of him and exploded 20 cm just above his head, making him felt dizzy.

He was on the lower hall that time. The narrow corridor was making it hard for him to avoid incoming projectiles. But so far, he made it alive.

Jojo was on the red base left bridge that was hanging above the ground floor, the area after the players left the lower hall corridor. That was when he saw Shingo along with the Necris came out of the lower hall. "Hey, Jojo! Help me!" Shingo yelled.

Jojo just rolled his eyes. Clearly Shingo attack the base without any strategies. "Throw the flag to me! I'll take care of the rest!" He yelled back.

"What about me?"

"Just do it! Your life is not really important right now!" Well, Jojo didn't really mean that, but he needed some sentences to convince Shingo, right? "You can be respawned later! Just give me that flag!"

Shingo threw the flag with all his power, and 2 seconds later he was blown to bits by Cryss' rocket. Jojo quickly ran to the base, but before he was out of sight, Cryss fired a seeking rocket. Jojo couldn't evade it, so it exploded right on his back, but thanks to his shield belt, he didn't suffer any damage. He continued his way to the flag room and finally scored for his team for a second time.

But before he could leave the flag room, the Black Legion appeared on every directions and swarmed both him and Archer with rockets. After a double kill(!) for Kragoth, the Necris took the red flag and captured it successfully. So that's 2 vs. 1 for Blood Reaver.

* * *

The Blood Reaver set another strategy. Jonathan would keep guarding the flag, while the others would take the flag.

Jojo and Shingo were sneaking on the blue catwalk, hoping that no Necris would jump out from the loft and blow them away from the catwalk. They arrived at the loft without any troubles. They also didn't find anyone there. But well, they did found some patrols on the flag room. All three of the Necris, whether they were Phayders or Blademaidens, were guarding the flag.

Jojo was taking an aim on one of the phayders, Kragoth. But, he couldn't get his hand to stay steady. You see, this err… small, tiny Who was really scared of a sniper rifle, well you know why. Shingo was getting really bored waiting for his teammate to shoot.

"Give me that thing! We're not going to finish this fight if you keep shaking on your feet just because you're afraid of that little thing!" Yelled Shingo with a loud voice, the one that could awoke a whole building. Fortunately (and strangely, if you want to add) the Necris team didn't hear his voice somehow. Jojo lent him his sniper rifle, and whacked his head with an enforcer after that. "Ommfff!" Jojo had to shut Shingo's mouth before he could cry in pain and alert the patrols. "Shut up and take an aim, and be sure you don't miss!" Shingo nodded and aimed down sight.

BANG! (miss shot)

BANG! (another miss shot)

BANG! (a perfect shot at Cryss' hair. Well maybe you can call that a miss shot too.)

The Necris team were alerted by those miss shots. Jojo grumbled and quickly took his rifle back by force and without even aiming, he began to fire on his white-skinned enemies.

BANG! (headshot!)

BANG! ((chain) headshot!)

BANG! (A perfect shot at the stomach. Instant death.)

"And that's the way it's done." Jojo put his rifle back on his shoulder and began to run to the flag.

Before both Jojo and Shingo could even leave the Blue perimeter, they were ambushed by the Necris, who were just respawned and demanding for a payback in the base area. Kragoth fired a rocket on the bridge. Jojo and Shingo were thrown away from the catwalk. They hard-landed on the surface, where the Necris were waiting. Jojo quickly grabbed Shingo's right arm and pulled him to the corridor. Shingo collided against the wall several times in the process.

* * *

At last they arrived at the red perimeter. Shingo was full of bruises, not because of bullets, but because of collisions.

As they reached the flag room, Jojo released his grip and jumped to the red flag, but he landed on the wrong place, a couple centimeters too far.

"Whoa, whoa." He almost fell to the slime pool, with only a left foot on the ground. He tried to regain his balance, but before he could get his right foot on the ground, a rocket appeared from the corridor and almost hit that small Who. Soon, the Necris appeared and began to fire upon the other Blood Reavers. But on the last minute, Jojo picked his flag and stretched his right arm. The flag could only touch the pole of the red flag, but enough to score for Red.

They won, again.

* * *

A/N : At last the war is over! Hope the result is VICTORY. Otherwise, the story will never be finished.  
I think I added too much humor in this part.


	18. CTF Matches Part 5, final

Disclaimer : No, still don't own it.

**

* * *

Chapter 16 : CTF matches part 5, Final.**

**I. What is a Skaarj?**

It was 2 hours after the last battle. The Blood Reavers were discussing about tactics on their rooms.

"Okay, team. Here is our next opponent." I typed something on the computer. 2 seconds later, a holographic image appeared on the room, showing some info and a big green creature with a tail and sharp teeth. "This, Lady and Gentlemen, is called Skaarj-Human Hybrid."

"I'm sorry? 'Lady and Gentlemen'?" Interrupted Jonathan.

"Well, it's because we only have one female here, so I use lady instead of ladies. Well, if you're still protesting, I'll change it. This, **Ladies** and Gentlemen, is called Skaarj-Human Hybrid. As you can see, it has some human features, along with alien features. They were created by merging both Human and Skaarj DNA…" Jojo raised his hand. "Yes, Jojo?"

"What is Skaarj?"

"Skaarj is a hostile imperial alien reptilian race. They attacked Earth on 2215. The war between the Human race and the Skaarj race was known as 'Human-Skaarj War'. It ended on 2216."

"Why did they attack Earth."

"Don't you understand?" It was Archer who spoke to Jojo "They wanted to expand their Empire, and to do that, they had to conquer another races, isn't that right, Leader?"

"Well, not really. The reason of the attack is unknown. Some people share the same idea as yours, and some others believed that it has something to do with Prisoner 849."

"Who's Prisoner 849?" asked Shingo.

"Prisoner 849 was the first human who made the first contact with Skaarj. Well, I don't really have to explain but even in the first contact, the Skaarj showed their hostility, not hospitality upon her."

"So…" Jojo began to speak. "…if they spoke the same language as ours, I suppose when they first encountered this Prisoner 849, they said 'Oh look, a stranger. KILL HER!' Right?"

"Perhaps so." I snickered. "Okay, this first encounter maybe was the reason of Human-Skaarj war."

"Why did they so badly want to wipe the Human race out of existence, just because of their first 'encounter'?" Asked Jonathan.

"Maybe because she killed hundreds of Skaarjs, their Warlord and their Queen."

"Queen?"

"I said they're imperial alien race, didn't I?"

"Oh, right. Must've forgotten you've said it."

"Okay," Kyla cleared her throat, then continued "After this war, someone, we don't know who, tried to create Skaarj Hybrid, and he did it. Seeing this hybrid, the NEG, or the New Earth Government, in case if you forget what NEG stands for, realized that Skaarj Hybrid will be useful for war. So now some Skaarj Hybrids are created to fight for Humanity."

"Where did they get the Skaarj DNA?" Asked Jojo.

"What about reading the Skaarj Hybrid information? It will make everything about Skaarj Hybrid clear." I handed them a mini computer, with some data about the Tournament Combatants.

"_The NEG has long recognized the superiority of the Skaarj warrior as a military fighting machine, as was made clear in the brutal Human-Skaarj wars. The Skaarj Hybrid is the result of secret military genetic research, using both human and Skaarj DNA performed after the capture of a Skaarj scout ship. If proven in Tournament battle, the Hybrids shall become a leading force in ground based ops._" Shingo read the text slowly, and loudly. Jonathan and Jojo had to close their ears so they could concentrate on the text. "So, this 'Secret military genetic research'…?"

"…was not performed by the NEG personnel, yes. It was written so anyone who read it would think that this research was performed by NEG, by the request of the Hybrid creator."

"But why?"

"That… is a mystery, which is not really important right now. Thing that matters now, is the strategy to defeat these Hybrids. They're quite hard opponents, good at both offense and defense. I could hardly beat them on the Lava Giant arena. Whenever I took the flag, they would snipe me down, or zap me into pieces, or shred me with…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jojo seemed to be very impatient. "Let's get to the point."

"The point is : We can't use a normal strategy we used to use. We need a really, really, really and really good strategy, the best strategy we would ever made, and frankly, we don't have time for that, so that's why we have to fight, and make a strategy in the same time. Can you do that?"

But before any of them could answer my question, we were teleported to the arena.

**

* * *

A/N : Prisoner 849 was the main character in the Unreal I original episode, but she wasn't really told in the Unreal Tournament series. I think I had to add something in the disclaimer : I don't own Prisoner 849.**

**

* * *

II. Versus the Red Claw!**

**Personal opinion : I hate this arena's music/soundtrack**

Arena : Last Command. Music : Seeker.

CTF

Blood Reaver vs. Red Claw. 5 vs. 5.

The Last Command is the Nuclear Processing Station owned by Liandri Mining Corp. It was fully functional, but they decided to use the station as a CTF arena.

I was teleported near the flag. The place I was standing was the Processing facility. The Reaver's base was flooded with nuclear waste. You try to swim on it, and then you will come out, as bones. There was no one in the tournament history had ever tried to swim on it, at least not on purpose, except if they want to pull out some entertaining shows of course.

I picked up the bio-rifle, rocket launcher, minigun, ripper, and finally the flak cannon (It was in the center area, near the red base. It was a bit far compared to the other weapons I took.)

I chose the flak cannon among the others because flak cannon was my weapon of choice. I ran to the blue base, I saw Jojo and Shingo along the way, heading to the same direction. I also saw a Hybrid standing on my way. I quickly did the jump-boom move, the simple jump and throw a flak shell on my enemies' faces. Unfortunately, the shell barely missed the Hybrid, who quickly finished me with 2 rockets.

* * *

I respawned on the base. 5 seconds later, I saw the other attackers respawned too. Apparently the Hybrids were more than a match for them. I quickly changed my strategy : the attackers would stick together so they could overcome every unwanted encounter easily. I quickly took the sniper rifle near the bio rifle place.

The first encounter was with Dominator, the leader of the Red Claw. I easily disposed of him with a single sniper bullet on the head. I also didn't use my scope.

"That's piece of cake. I often do that on practice and deathmatch." I added.

Then the second encounter was with Pestilence. Shingo lunged forward and launched multiple punches and kicks. The fight seemed to last forever. 1 minute later I saw the Hybrid was long dead, but Shingo, who didn't really realize, kept raining the corpse with his fist.

"Okay Shingo, let's not overdo it."

But Shingo was too busy, that he didn't hear what I said. Jojo and I walked toward him and pulled him away from the poor Hybrid, whose corpse was full of blood and bruises.

"You just showed your true strength, Shingo."

"Really?" He asked confusedly. He apparently didn't realize that he just beat his foe to death. I ignored him, and so did Jojo.

* * *

We finally made it to the blue base. We went up to the lift and ran for the flag while blindly fired our weapons. Finally I got my hand on the flag, but my comrades were all massacred by the Hybrid. I quickly ran and ducked several times to dodge oncoming rockets and rifle rounds.

"Almost there, almost there." I kept murmuring to myself. But damn! Just when I was about to reach the corridor exit, I was sniped down by a Hybrid. After I respawned, they already returned the flag.

I was about to set another strategy, when suddenly 3 Hybrids burst out from the corridors. It all happened really fast .Kyla got smashed by a rocket. Jonathan was headshot. Shingo was thrown to the pool of nuclear waste. Jojo was slammed against the wall. That left me the last man standing, for a minute. The trio Hybrids launched 18 seeking rockets on me, and BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (x3) I was no more. The Hybrids picked up the red flag and captured it without any problems.

* * *

Okay, so those incident called for a change of strategy again. This time, we try our best NOT to encounter any Hybrid, except in the blue base, so there would not be any firefight that could waste strength and ammo. We still use the 'stick together' attack.

So we sneaked up to the blue base, and our plan worked : There was no Hybrid along the way. As we reached the lift, we assaulted the base and killed 2 defending enemies. We picked their flag and run away.

But just when we reached the red base, we were DENIED!* We almost made it though, but a f***ing sniper sniped me and my friends down and returned the flag and took our flag, after killing everyone there of course. So that made 2 vs. 0 for the Red Claw.

So that was the time I set my last strategy. I ordered all of my teammates to attack.

"Leader, what about defense?" Kyla asked

"We don't need any defense right now. We will destroy the attackers while attacking, and even if they did take our flag, as long as we have their flag, there's no way they could capture our flag, right?"

"I see your point, but what if we all get killed, and even if we're still alive, we also cannot capture the flag if we didn't return ours."

"We can kill the enemy carrier once we got their flag, it would be easy."

So it was settled then. We attacked on various routes. When we all arrived, no one was killed. Only Shingo got some bruises after fighting Devastator, a Hybrid attacker.

* * *

We successfully get the flag, because strangely NO one was defending the base(!) So we returned back to base. On our way back, we saw all five Hybrids waiting for us, with our flag on one of them. So after some BOOMBOOMBOOMBANGBANGBANGBANG, we got owned and they captured our flag, again. That was enough for the announcer to say "You have lost the match!" to us.

We lost, AGAIN!

* * *

*Denied award only happens in Unreal Tournament 3. The announcer says "DENIED!" whenever we shoot a redeemer (or having our redeemer shot down), or when a flag carrier almost capture the flag and get killed right in front of his team's flag (pathetic…). There's one more reason though, but since I haven't installed UT3 I can't explain it to you.

**

* * *

A/N : At last, the CTF is over! So now let's get to my favorite, the Assault match!**

**But first, intermission chapter.**

**Review please!**


	19. Evil plot behind the Tournament

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything except the plot and myself. Jalal was owned by himself. Koden and Tory were owned by darknessdemon. Tabby was owned by ... The other characters were owned by various games, movies, cartoons, anime, and tv shows**

**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Evil Plot behind the tournament**

The Blood Reavers were taking a walk with the Dark Phalanxes on a somewhat big empty corridor.

"I see you just won another match, Jalal." I spoke to Jalal.

"All my friends won the match, not just me. They helped a lot."

"So why didn't you take the lead?"

"Oh, I don't feel I'm up for it. Besides, Ivana wouldn't approve, right Ivana?"

"I told you, you are a potential leader!" Ivana exclaimed at Jalal. But then I heard Jalal whispered to her. "Just tell him, you don't approve!"

"I heard that."

"Okay, guys, let's not get to some quarrel." said Kyla.

"Oh, I thought your leader is often the reason of 'some quarrel', or so I heard from Jalal." Suddenly Farham said to Kyla.

"Farham." It was Jalal.

"Oh, he's right. I often fight with my classmates, but then we apologize to each other. After all, we are all friend." I replied to Farham.

Just when we reached a junction, we heard a conversation. I suddenly had a bad feeling about it. I gave my friends a signal to hide, before we were seen. I peeked from my hiding place. I saw the Red Claw and Iron Skull. 'What are they doing in here?' I thought.

"We already planted the virus on the Corrupt members, so they would do anything we told them to. We successfully brought other competitors from various dimension, and 4 days later, when the device is complete, the respawner on the competitors' wrist will do the trick." Said Dominator.

"…and before they even know it, they will be ours to command." Continued Baetal, an Iron Skull Hybrid.

"Exactly. We have manipulated the respawner device except ours. So when the mind control device is done, anyone who wear the respawner device will be under the influence of it."

I froze to hear that. 4 days is when the 2 finalist fought in the Hyperblast, and one of them could be Xan, and the other could be me. If I didn't wear the respawner device, I would be safe from that told device, but it would be harder for me to defeat Xan, since any simple mistake could lead me to a certain death. If I wore it, my chance of winning would be increased, but…

The Hybrids left the place after some evil laughs. We came out from our hiding place. What we didn't expect was, we also saw one of the Iron Guards, Koden.

"What, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing! I was with my team when I heard some whispers. Brock told me to ignore it, but then I went to look for the whispers. Then I ended up here."

"Just one question, you aren't human, are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Something tells me you're not human, well you look like one, but I don't really think you're a human."

"Okay, yeah. I'm not from Earth. I'm from another planet, but I can't tell you my home planet was, not now. Maybe I'll tell you sometimes."

"And you know Tory, right? I mean long before you were trapped on this Tournament."

"Look, I'll tell you later, now we need to concentrate on the Tournament and the device they're talking about."

"Right, Reavers!" I turned back to my comrades. "Try to look for the device they're talking about on their base. Try your best not to be spotted by anyone. You tell no one about this. Got my point?"

"I'll try, but I'm not Tanya." Said Kyla.

"You're not her alright. But maybe you can be better than her. Just because she's our old team best scout, doesn't mean you can't try to beat her on spying or scouting."

"We'll try our best."

"And you, Koden." I turned back to him "Tell your teammates, and convince them not to tell anyone except me, my teammates, and the Dark Phalanxes. Okay?"

"You got it."

**

* * *

A/N : How's this Intermission? Review please!**


	20. Assault on Guardia Fortress!

**A/N : This map is supposed to be a tutorial. But seeing that it's the only tutorial map that is available to be played in practice and multiplayer, maybe I can expand a little.**

**Assault the Base!**

**Disclaimer : You can see it in the previous chapters, I'm tired.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Assault On Guardia Fortress!**

**I. Preparation for the Assault**

"Nothing, Hande." Kyla reported as soon as they arrive. "They probably hid it deep inside their base, but we can't get inside 'cause they heavily guarded it."

"Alright. We continue this search later, right now we have to prepare for the assault match versus the Thunder Crash in Guardia." I replied.

"Guardian?" asked Jonathan.

"'Guardia', not 'Guardian'. It was a small base located on a cave. The attackers start outside the fortress. Their main objectives are…"

"Wait, wait!" Interrupted Shingo. "You haven't told us what we should do in Assault Match!"

"Right, okay. Assault match is a match where two times will take the role as attackers or defenders. The goal of the attackers is to complete the objectives before the time runs out. If the first attacker team completed the objectives, or if the time runs out, the teams will change roles, the attackers will be defenders and vice versa. The goal of the defenders is to delay the attackers until the time runs out. They will do everything they can to prevent the attackers completing their objectives. The main goal of this match is to complete the objectives faster than the other team. For example, there's assault match with team A and B with team A as the first attackers. Team A has to complete the objectives on 6 minutes. If team A completed the objectives in 3 minutes, team B has to complete the objectives faster than 3 minutes. If none of the team can complete the whole objectives before the time runs out, the game ties and has to be restarted. Got my point?"

"Oookay. So what's the objectives in the Guardia arena?"

"Here" I handed my teammates a small computer with the data of the assault arenas. "Read it silently, Shingo."

They read the objectives carefully, the objectives are :

1. Shoot at the fuse to ignite it and blow up the TNT, which will permit access to the underground base.

2. Make your way through the base, dealing with all gun turrets and enemies you find along the way, until you ride a lift up to a platform that has the garage activation switch.

3. Once the door is opened, destroy the prototype tank by shooting at the turret.

"It looks simple for me." Said Jojo.

"Well, the entrance is guarded with a plasma turret, and the corridors are a bit narrow. We started at a lake, and then complete the first objective, and then we'll encounter a turret, shoot it several times to disable it temporarily. Then we go to an automatic door, there, the defenders are waiting for us. After some fight, we'll arrive at a bridge erected on a pool of lava. After crossing it, we'll see a huge room. There, the said switch in the second objective is placed on a catwalk, after we completed it, the garage will open, and then we shoot at the turret and complete the mission."

"You really remember the whole place?" Asked Shingo.

"I memorize every assault arena. I know where we should go. I know where the turret is, I know where the weapons are, I know every place on the arena, maybe. Okay, we'll start in a couple of seconds" I said that while looking on a watch. "Get yourselves ready to fight."

**

* * *

II. Assault the Base!**

Arena : Guardia Fortress. Music : The Course.

Assault. Time limit : 5:00.

Blood Reaver vs. Thunder Crash. 5 vs. 5

We were teleported on a cave near a small lake. "Okay team, let's go Blitzkrieg." I told them. We entered the cave and ignited the fuse. "Stand back, the fireworks would be amazing, yet painful."

BOOM! The wall was blasted into million pieces. As the entrance to the cargo room was opened, we saw a turret hanging on the ceiling and started to fire ASMD balls. "Duck!" Kyla shouted. Everyone ducked and fired on the turret.

If the turret wasn't the part of the arena I was pretty sure the turret would be destroyed into pieces of junk. As usual, the turret stopped working and there was some smoke around it. "All clear." I told them, "Go!"

The way to the second corridor was easy, 'cause no one was guarding the cargo room. After opening the door the Thunder Crash greeted us with every weapon they have. Othello fired his Flak Cannon. Azure and Aryss fired their shock rifle. Naruto and Harry used their pulse gun, somehow they didn't plan to use their own abilities/weapons, not yet. We replied it by firing our own weapons. Kyla, pulse gun; Jojo, flak cannon; Jonathan, his own phase pistol; Shingo, enforcer(he also got both pulse gun and flak cannon, though.); and me, of course the flak cannon. The first blood was announced when Shingo fell to the ground, dead. I, who just wasted all my flak shells grabbed his enforcer and pulled out my own enforcer and the same time. Enforcer akimbo time!

The next casualties were Azure, then Harry, then Jonathan. I was firing my enforcer accurately to Aryss, who was trying to dodge my bullets, meanwhile, Naruto was preparing for Rasengan, and charged toward Kyla. The Rasengan launched her to nearest wall, then Othello shot her with his enforcer.

Shingo and Jonathan arrived at the battle field after being respawned. They began to fire blindly at the NEG Thunder Crash team. I took my chances. I went to a room behind me, and grabbed a shock rifle.

It looked like the battle was endless. I launched the shock ball at the NEG Thunder crash team, then exploded it with a shock beam. The explosion was beautiful and powerful, but not for the Thunder Crash, who was turned into Swiss cheese. Well, the Thunder Crash was really crashed. "Everyone, on me!" I ordered them.

We crossed the unguarded lava bridge in no time. Poor Thunder Crash, their spawn point was right behind us. We went to the lift and opened the garage. The garage opened, revealing a tank with yellow turret. "It's so beautiful…" said Kyla, then she continued "But it's more beautiful if it's destroyed!"

"Took the word right outta my mouth. Fire at will!"

It only took seconds for us to destroy the turret. As the mission was completed, a screen showed up on the turret, or what was left on it, showing some words : "Red completed the mission in 1:33"

"Really, that fast?" Asked Jojo.

"My team was known for its 'Epsilon Blitzkrieg'." Replied me.

* * *

|!Switch sides!|

* * *

Now my team was the defender (we still wear the red coloured vest of course.), we quickly got our weapons ready, and then went to the cargo room.

5 seconds later, the wall exploded. The first one I saw was Harry, whose wand was… purple? Then I heard something like '_Avada Kedavra_', then there was a purple flash then Jonathan fell dead on the floor. Wait, shouldn't it be green? My eyes went to a small pocket on Harry's belt, then I realized something.

"Kyla! Shoot the pocket on Harry's belt with enforcer!"

"Wait, what, Leader?"

"Do it!"

Kyla pulled out an enforcer and shot the pocket, I quickly grabbed it, and opened it.

"As I thought" I revealed a small golden metal U letter to Kyla. "A Udamage amplifier!"

I placed it on my enforcer that suddenly turned transparent and glowing purple. "Thanks for the free Udamage, Harry!" I headshot him, then the others. Every time I shot at them, a sonar sound was heard from my weapon (this was Udamage effect).

* * *

1 minute already passed (so it's only 33 seconds or less for us to gain victory). The Thunder Crash was still blocked on the entrance, with their Udamage on my belt, and the plasma turret on the ceiling, it was really impossible to penetrate our defenses.

Harry showed up again, then shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" to me and then to the others. We were disarmed in no time, then the others slaughtered us.

When we respawned, the Thunder Crash had already reached the bridge. We quickly went after them while shooting at them. Meanwhile, the counting was already begun.

"10…"

"9"

"8"

"7"

They had already reached the garage door. Harry easily opened the garage with one '_Alohomora_.' The problem was, the garage won't open fully. The gap was really small, we took our chances and kept them busy with our attacks.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Congratulations, you are the winner!"

**

* * *

A/N : There is one idea I decided not to use, if you want to ask what it is, I'll tell you via PM.**

**Please review!**


	21. Steal the Frigate

**A/N : Before the story starts, I'll tell you the objectives first, except if like the previous one, it was**

**Disclaimer? same.**

**Chapter 19 : Stealing the Frigate**

**I. Explanations and Preparations**

I showed them the mini Udamage amplifiers I just got from Harry. "This is how Harry does the killing curse."

"With Udamage amplifiers?" Asked Jonathan.

"Yes, the amplifiers can affect almost every weapons. Did you see how his wand was glowing purple?"

"But leader, it's a _magic wand_. How come it could affect a _wand_"

"Well, I have no idea. The thing I know is : this is Thunder Crash-made amplifier. They probably made some for Harry."

"Thunder Crash could made Amplifiers?" Asked Jojo.

"Yeah, everyone could make one, but the Liandri's Amplifier is the best. I think this Amplifier is really weak. That's why a single killing curse is enough to deplete this amplifier." I stopped for a while, then changed the topic, "Okay, next battle is with the Black Legion, right? Piece of cake."

"What's the arena called? Frigate?"

"Yup. We're going to 'steal' the 'SS Seaworthy'. But the entrance was guarded with minigun turret. Our mission is just to destroy the gate using the Frigate's cannon. I'll tell you later on the arena, because we don't really have much time."

**

* * *

II. Assault versus Necris!**

Arena : Frigate. Music : Mission Landing.

Assault. Time limit : 6:00.

Blood Reaver vs. Necris Black Legion. 5 vs. 5.

Mission :

1. The door to the ship's control room is controlled by a hydraulic compressor which is located in the aft cabin of the boat. This compressor must be destroyed before the control room can be entered.

2. You must hijack the warship via the dock and find your way to the control room on the top floor of the vessel. There, you will find a red button that will activate the boat's cannons and allow the boat to leave the harbor.

/copied from Liandri Archives website/

We were teleported inside the dock. It was full of cargo box and weapons. We picked up some weapons and set the strategy.

"Okay, team. We'll do our Blitzkrieg in a slightly different way. First, I want to know. Which one of you can swim the fastest?" Before I even finished those sentences, Jojo lifted his hand up. "Okay, I'll lead everyone except you to the main entrance, you dive in the water and find the auxiliary hatch on the bottom. We'll buy you enough time, if you're lucky, everyone or at least 4 enemies will go after us. Sneak into the engine room and shoot at the hydraulic compressor." Jojo nodded and we went partying ways.

The minigun turret on the ship was activated and beginning to shoot bullets rapidly on us. We ducked and fired every weapon on it. As it was lowering its weapon, we charged inside and fired the weapon on every Necris we saw. The corridor was very narrow, so we could only fire on the enemies, one at a time. Well, at least attacking one should alert the others. Slowly, we pulled the Necris to the nearest quarters.

Jojo was using this chance to sneak to the engine room while we kept them busy. He didn't find any Necris because they were all pulled into an epic fire fight on the quarters. He exploded the compressor with a rocket launcher.

Log : The hydraulic compressor was destroyed!

As we were informed, we got serious and finished the fire fight as soon as we could. Jojo was the first to get to the stairs. He arrived at what seems to be a briefing room. He picked up a flak cannon and some flak shells, then went to the stairs, but he found that the door was still locked.

'Did I shoot a wrong target, or something's malfunctioned?' Jojo thought. But just a second later, a pipe in front of him exploded and the door slowly opened. But some debris of the pipe scratched his face. He didn't really bother it though : He'll respawn with his face unscratched after he died, right?

It was the upper section. He saw nothing he could pick up, only a fire extinguisher, which was useless. Now he was looking for the way to the bridge. He saw a door and stairs on the room. Now, he was confused : which way should he go? 5 seconds later, he decided to take the door. Bad choice, because it led him outside, where the automatic minigun cannon greeted him with series of sharp bullets.

The rest of the Blood Reaver team were at the upper section too. I saw Jojo outside and quickly pulled him back inside before the cannon could finish him.

"Thanks, Leader." Said Jojo as we made it inside.

"How come you were outside, anyway?"

"I was confused. I didn't know where I should go."

"And you take the door?" Jojo just nodded. I frowned after getting that answer. I asked again "Jojo, what's the headset on your head for?"

"For long range communication."

"And why didn't you use it?" Now he was silence, and after some seconds, he answered "I forgot about it."

"Next time, bring a mirror, and look at yourself if you are confused, so you won't forget who you can ask. Okay, enough. We have 4 minutes to complete the mission. We should have 5 if it wasn't for you." I pointed at Jojo. "Anyway, let's get upstairs and push the red button. Remember, the RED button." I pulled a sniper rifle and murmured, "I always keep this for close combat."

And Jonathan heard it.

"Don't you mean the flak cannon?"

"No, the sniper rifle"

"Sniper rifle's for assassination, leader."

"This sniper's also capable for close combat, and please don't complain because in assault, the faster the better."

We breached to the control room. Our enemies were fully prepared. The big battle . Kragoth shredded Kyla with Flak Cannon, but he caught a grenade she launched before being killed. Jonathan fired his phase pistol, creating a nice hole on Freylis' chest. Shingo, who was fighting outside with Cryss, performed his 'Burning Shingo' at her, throwing her off the Frigate, didn't kill her though. I sniped Necroth with my sniper rifle in the head, killing him instantly. Jojo tackled Malakai's feet. He fell right on the red button. The cannon was activated and blasted the gate to nothing.

Log : "Red completed the mission in 2:12"

* * *

|Switch Sides!|

* * *

Now we were the defender. I was waiting on the door with flak cannon. Kyla and Jojo was on the deck each with a minigun, and Jojo was wearing a shield belt. Jonathan and Shingo was guarding the compressor, both with bio rifle.

"Incoming Necris!" I heard Kyla reported from above, and there they were, running from the dock to the ship. Kyla and Jojo fired their minigun and annihilated 3 Necris. I did the rest with my flak cannon shell.

* * *

Another wave was coming. This time, they were covered by a sniper. Kyla and Jojo got sniped, I was staying inside and shredded them when they appeared. All of them except Kragoth was down. Kragoth was running to the compressor, but he was stopped by Jonathan's tarydium waste gels.

Log : "1 minute remaining"

I was waiting for the third wave, but no one came. I was about to go outside when…

"Incoming!" Jonathan yelled. Oh shit! They went to the auxiliary hatch! We should've guarded that hatch too!

I quickly ran to the engine room, 3 of the Black Legion was attacked the compressor, but so far, no damage. I shredded one of them and exploded another one. The last Necris was killed by Shingo's enforcer.

"That's the last of them for now." I said to myself.

30 seconds later…

The Necris came back with Eightball Rocket Launchers. I exploded one of them, but I was exploded myself by 6 grenades from Kragoth.

They successfully destroyed the compressor, but the counting had already begun.

"10"

"9"

The Necris breached to the upper section, we tried to hold them off as long as possible.

"5"

"4"

"3"

One by one the defenders fell to the ground, the Necris almost reached the button.

"2"

"1"

And in that last second, Freylis tried to reach the button, but…

"Congratulations, you are the winner" I heard the announcer spoke as usual.

* * *

A/N : The next chapter will be an assault on a train, featuring the Blood Reaver and Venom!

The links for the soundtracks I use for this story are available. Don't forget to review!


	22. High Speed of Pain

**A/N : So far, no one read or review (only one, and I'm not sure if it's my Aunt or not), oh well. Here's the next chapter.**

**If everyone asks why I often use same words, that's because my grammar's limited. Sometimes I have to re-check on the dictionary to make sure EVERY word I use is right and my story's readable.**

**This chapter title was a fusion of 2 UT maps, an assault map named Hi-speed and an Unreal Fortress mod CTF map named The-speed-of-pain. Both are Train arena.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot, myself, and the idea of making the train control override process a lot harder than it should be in the normal Unreal Tournament 1999.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20 : High Speed of pain.**

Arena : High Speed. Music : Mechanism Eight.

Assault. Time limit : 7:00

Blood Reaver vs. Venom. 5 vs. 5.

Mission :

1. Work your way to the front of the train. In Car One, you will find a switch on the upper level that opens up the door to the Control Cabin below. Activate this switch.

2. Jump down to the control room. In there, you'll find a lever that will override the train's controls.

/copied from Liandri Archives website/

This arena was maybe the real test of bravery for my new teammates. Our first move of assault was to jump from a helicopter that was pursuing the train that was speeding in the speed of 200 mph. I really wonder what kind of engine the helicopter used.

And there we were, on board the helicopter, preparing for a high jump (but not too high of course, for we wouldn't want to eat the helicopter blade). The first jumper was Kyla. She jumped easily from the Helicopter to the rear car. The next one was Jonathan, and followed by Jojo. He was a bit unsure about his jump, so he almost fell from the train, fortunately Kyla and Jon were there to catch him.

So that leaves me and Shingo. I stayed there to make sure everyone had made it to the car. Sorry for saying this, but that idiotic fighter just didn't want to jump.

"Jump now Shingo! You're wasting our time!" I yelled at him, but Shingo just shook his head. I picked a shock rifle and pointed it at him. "Okay, we can do it in easy way, or the hard way." But Shingo still stood in his place. "Alright, you asked for it."

I blasted his back with a shock core (it's the ASMD shock ball, UT 3 called it shock core). He flew on the sky and landed on the edge of the car. Thank God he didn't fall, for if he did, I'd have to drop him from the copter again. I jumped to the car and landed perfectly.

"Next time…" I whispered to the others. "I'll pulverize him out of copter with a Redeemer."

"They don't supply us with one out here. Remember?" Kyla whispered back.

"What a shame." I grabbed a jump boots and put it on my feet, then I jumped. The boots had decreased the gravity on my feet, so my jump was soooo high. I jumped from pipe to pipe, then I ran to the acid tank and jumped on it. I saw a shield belt and grabbed it.

"Hande! Wait for us!" I heard Kyla shouted on my headset. I really forgot about my teammates!

But I didn't have time to think about them, 'cause my enemies had already appeared from Car 3, and later, the only sound I could hear was BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Fighting 5 girls wasn't really easy, I had to hide behind the tank to avoid the explosion and bullets. "Guys! Where are you?" I contacted my friends. "I need some backup right now." But there was no answer. Suddenly 6 grenades were bouncing around me. I quickly ran before I got blown up into bits. I was safe from the grenades, but I was open for attack.

"Yeah! I know that's going to work!" I heard one of the Venom exclaimed. I didn't really recognize the voice, but that was enough for me to know who threw 6 grenades at my hiding spot. It was Jojo's cousin.

"Need some help?" Suddenly Kyla's voice was heard. I saw her and the others standing in front of me. "Thanks, can any of you lend me another enforcer?"

"Here, I never use it anyway." Archer lent me his fully loaded enforcer.

* * *

Everyone I knew often thought pistols were obsolete, but as far as I knew, every weapon could be deadly. I fired the enforcers on Tabby, but she ducked and took cover behind the tank. Archer threw his stun grenade, but it was kicked off the car by Sarena.

I switched to my shock rifle, but before I can use it, a Toxic ball hit it, jamming the engine. "Oh, this is just great." I said.

"I'd say you throw it away. Might cause an infection." Jojo said

"Right, but I won't waste this rifle's potential power right away."

"Potential power?" Kyla asked. I loaded the shock rifle over the maximum capacity, then threw it at the Venom soldiers. BOOM! The shock rifle exploded in blue electric explosion, much more like combo explosion, which threw everyone within the radius of half a meter off the car. The mayhem did not end. Numerous of shock beams came out from the explosion point, 2 of them hit Shingo, but because it was friendly fire, it didn't hurt him.

"Potential power, eh?" Kyla said.

"No one would ever though an exploding shock rifle would be very extremely lethal like that, even me. Anyway, let's get a move on."

* * *

We arrived at the first car, Car 3. This train's cars were labeled from front to rear, so the first car we entered was Car 3, not Car 1. Everyone except Kyla and me went upstairs. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" I shouted at them "That is where the defenders respawns! It's guarded by plasma turret! Going there will lead you to a certain death!" They walked back to me. "Next time, ask me where we should go. We have to stick together so we can do this fast. Everyone, on me!" We ran to the door on the car.

The door opened. We were outside again, the second car was right in front of us. We opened the door, showing another barricade of Venom soldiers.

"Toxic Rain!" Tory starts a poisonous rainstorm on us.

"EVERYONE! CLOSE THE DOOR" I yelled.

SLAM!

"Phew, that was close." Shingo said, when suddenly he tripped on Jojo's leg. He fell on a gap between Car 3 and Car 2. I quickly caught his arm, and pulled him up. "Be careful, one mistake and you'll be no more." I summoned a long grappling hook. "I always wanted to try this." I tossed it to the edge of Car 2 rooftop.

"You don't really mean to do that, aren't you?" Kyla asked worriedly. "No one had ever done it."

"There's always a first time for everything." I swung to an opening door on Car 2 and successfully landed on the car. I tossed it back to Kyla, who grabbed it reluctantly. She followed me to Car 2. The next one was Archer, then Jojo and finally Shingo.

It looked like he could do it perfectly but when he was about to arrive at the door, he didn't release the rope. He swung back and forth and back and forth for half a dozen times. When he swung for the sixth time, Cilia shouted, "There they are!" Well, that's just great. Our covert mission was shot to hell.

I shot the grappling hook when Shingo was near the door. He flew really high and landed on the rooftop. "Shingo" I contacted him through the comm. "Get to Car 1 rooftop. You'll find a hatch guarded by a minigun turret, get inside it. Don't complain. Because of you, the Venom is aware of our infiltration plan." I didn't hear any answer, but oh well, I didn't have time for a long chat, the Venom team were already there.

We backed to the door slowly as we fired our weapons. I fired a plasma bolt from my pulse gun. It killed Cilia in the process.

Click

Click

Click

Click

"My pulse gun's empty!"

"My weapon's empty too."

"Mine's too."

"My rifle's out of core."

"Okay, everyone. On count of three, we run to Car 1 like hell. 1, 2, 3. GO!" We ran back while switching to other weapons. At last we arrived at the last car. We also saw Shingo on the train engine. "Shingo!" I shouted at him "Pull the switch in front of you! The one on the edge of the car! Hurry!" He quickly jumped to the catwalk and found it. As he pulled the switch, the alarm was sounded.

The Venom had arrived when the control cabin door was opened. We ran to the control cabin before we were overwhelmed. Suddenly, we heard an enforcer gunshot and Archer fell to the ground.

"Archer!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry, go on without me!"

We left him and entered the cabin. I saw him being blown to bits by Athena with a rocket launcher. I ignored it and pushed the button we always used to accomplish the assault.

The computer didn't respond.

We were confused until we saw a manual book on the desk. It was titled "Overriding the HiSpeed"

"Alright, give me some cover!" I ordered the rest of my teammates. "I'm going to read this first."

"First, press the yellow button to unlock the computer. It's located on the right side of the panel. Got it! Then, access the computer. Select 'Control System', then select 'Override'. You'll be asked to enter the password. Enter today's date, month, and year respectively. For example if you're entering it on 1st January 2341, type 01012341. Kyla, what date is it now?"

"Let me think" Kyla took 5 seconds to remember "5th September 2342"

"Okay, 0…5…0…9…2…3…4…2… Got it!" But the mission still wasn't completed. The 5 minute warning was already sounded. "Hande, you finished? We can't hold them forever!" Kyla shouted.

"Just a minute" I continued reading. "Now, decrease the speed of the train to 20 mph. Speed decreased…" Suddenly I heard "Deadly wave!" and then an "AARRGH!" But I ignored it and continue. "…eject all the cars except Car 1 to 3. Ejected. And this is the longest part, send a message to 7777 'This is HiSpeed train to station 4. We altered our course to the mountains.'" I typed it fast. I was about to send it when…

"Acid!" I felt something sticky hit my back. I managed to push the last button, but I felt my strength weakened. Suddenly, a bullet hit my right hand. I held the pain and tried to push the button with my left hand. I felt my consciousness was almost lost.

"Calm…down… " I pushed the button just before I was out.

Log : "Red completed the mission in 2:16"

* * *

|Switch Sides!|

* * *

We respawned on the compartments. It was very small, but from the furniture in it, we could see that this train got a class. There's a weapon on every compartment, 2 compartments with rippers between 2 compartments with rocket launchers.

We went out from the compartments. Just a little note, you can open the doors from inside, but you can't from outside. We took our place outside Car 3.

We saw the Venom marching in a group. They were well armed with plasma rifle a.k.a pulse gun, and shock rifle.

"First come, first served." I pulled out my ripper and aimed it to the nearest enemy, Tabby, then fired it at her head. Seeing a razorblade flying toward her, she ducked. The razorback flew and hit Cilia, who was behind her. She fell dead on the car.

"First blood's drawn." I switched to rocket launcher and launched some grenades at the group of Venom soldiers. The multiple explosions caused all the Venom members to back off.

"Deadly Wave!" Another wave of poison flew toward us. All of us were running back to the Car 3.

Log : "Car 3 is about to be breached!"

* * *

We only needed 1 and a half minute 'till the time was over. We took our position again and got ourselves ready for the next wave.

The Venom stormed to the Car 3 with their weapons locked and loaded. The epic fire fight started on Car 3. It was almost like a real war, except there would be no casualties.

"Archer! Your enforcer!" I yelled at him when my rocket launcher was empty. He tossed his enforcer pistol at me. I grabbed it with my left hand and pulled mine with my right hand.

'I really wish this is the MP version.' I thought to myself. I fired my enforcers rapidly at every enemy I could see. Some of the bullets hit their hands, disarming them for a while and giving my teammates some time to take them down or take cover.

Log : "1 minute remaining."

Suddenly I saw some shock beams above my head from behind. It was Tabby, and followed with Athena. They managed to penetrate the security systems! I saw them backing off to another car.

"Catch them! They're penetrating our defense line!"

I ran to Athena and Tabby. The others followed me, except Shingo, who had a hand-to-hand battle with Tory. They were fighting right behind the door on the side of the car. If one of them made a mistake, he/she would fall to the hard dirt.

Shingo successfully avoided the Toxic Bomb, but was hit by Acid. "Shingo kick!" Shingo yelled, while jumping and kicking Tory, but she used her Poison Puddle to avoid getting kicked off the train. Shingo fell to the dirt and was left by the train. Not for a while, he was fragged.

I was still pursuing the 2 Venom girls. I fired my enforcers at them, but they barely avoided it. One of the bullets ripped Tabby's purple skinny jeans.

I grabbed a flak cannon when we were on the high level of Car 2. We had to go up because the lower level was blocked by some cargo boxes. Unfortunately there was no security system on the second car.

I blew Athena to pieces, but Tabby managed to repel the flak shells with an impact hammer causing the chunks to fly toward me.

Log : "30 seconds left."

We finally stopped Tabby at the front car, or to be exact, the TURRET stopped her. We made our last defense position on the front car. As they launched their last wave, the countdown begins.

"10"

Jojo got fragged by his cousin when she sniped him with a sniper rifle.

"9"

Athena fired at Jonathan's phase pistol, causing a short circuit which made it explode.

"8"

"7"

"6"

Cilia and Sarena blew Kyla to bits with their grenades from their rocket launchers.

"5"

"4"

After an epic battle, Tory owned me with her Deadly Wave technique.

"3"

The Venom had activated the switch and began to access the computer.

"2"

"1"

"Congratulations, you are the winner!"

**

* * *

A/N : Enforcer MP is the UT3 version of enforcer. It has white color and for me, it shaped like Kriss S.V.D. The clip was on the side of the pistol.**

**Got this finished in the last minutes! Hope someone will read this, and review this!**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to this arena's soundtrack. I really love this track.**


	23. Rook

**A/N : Okay, why didn't they read this story from the first chapter?**

**I've just found out that this is the Assault map with the shortest time limit.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot, myself and also some death message for non-UT weapons and Koden's technique.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21 : Rook**

Arena : Rook. Music : Colossus.

Assault. Time Limit : 4:00.

Blood Reaver vs. Iron Guard. 5 vs. 5

Mission :

1. Exit the castle and make a hard right where you will locate the switch which will allow access to the library.

2. Proceed through the library where you will locate a winch that is held in place with two chains. Destroy the chains; this will allow access to the gatehouse in the courtyard.

3. Return to the courtyard and flip the switch in the gatehouse to open the front doors of the castle.

4. Escape the castle alive through the front doors!

You know where I got these objectives…

"So this is the Rook." said Archer when we were teleported to a small room in Rook Arena's castle "It was, what, a castle from Middle Ages?"

"I don't know. It's really ancient." I replied, "LMC supplies only limited information about this place. It says it is an ancient castle on Romania purchased by Xan Kriegor as a personal training ground." I walked to a green swirling vortex in a small corridor. It was a teleporter to a small tower. As I was teleported, I picked up a flak cannon and went to another vortex. I was teleported back to the castle's hall. My friends were waiting in the hall too.

"Okay, we got a ripper there." I pointed at a ripper lying on the floor "And a sniper rifle on the first tower, and a flak cannon on the second tower, the place I got this flak cannon, and a shock rifle and a minigun on the blocked shortcut that will be opened if the library objective is completed. We also have bio rifle and pulse gun. That means full weaponry with the absence of rocket launcher. Our enemies have one on the library, but they have limited weaponry compared to ours. This means we got some advantages, but don't forget that they're still deadly. We have to dispose of them fast or fully concentrate on the objectives. If you think you can't take them out, leave them or call for backup. Okay, we'll gather some weapons first, then show them our blitzkrieg assault." My teammates were running around the castle to gather some weapons. About 30 seconds, they were finished.

We ran to the big door on the entrance. As the door to the big yard was opened, we were looking on our surroundings. The yard was rather big. There was some hay lying on the grass. We saw some (or all) of the Iron Guards guarding the switch on the yard.

"Time for the rock 'n roll." I gave them a signal to open fire. We fired everything we had on those Iron Guards, but everything we threw on them was blocked by Gaara.

"Did I tell you he's almost untouchable?" I asked them.

"You did 'touch' him, right?" Kyla said.

"With 180 units of plasma cell. I only got about 60 right now." I sighed "I wish there's an enhanced shock rifle here."

"Why not summon one?"

"They didn't give me the schematics." I turned to Archer. "Try using a phase pistol on their sand shield."

Archer nodded and fired his phase pistol, but the red laser beam was fully absorbed by the shield.

"Stun grenade, high." Archer pulled his stun grenade and threw it really high like a shell fired from a mortar. It landed behind the Iron Guards and exploded in a bright flash. As the shield was gone, we fired our weapons on them.

Log : "Lauren ate Jojo's burning plasma death"

Log : "Jonathan's phase pistol made a nice hole on Gaara's chest"

Log : "Koden nailed Jonathan with his ETC bombs."

Log : "Brock got smeared by Shingo's piston" (!)

Log : "Shingo killed his own dumb self" (!)

Log : "Koden's Dragon Whirlwind has blown Jojo to oblivion"

Log : "Johnson drank a glass of Kyla's dripping green load"

Log : "Kyla was smacked down by Johnson's rocket launcher."

Log : "Koden was ripped to shreds by Hande's flak cannon"

Log : "The Library is now Open"

Log : "Hande left a small crater" (A/N : UT fall death)

Result : 1 Objective destroyed, 10 human casualties, nobody wins.

* * *

Well, at least we had completed one objective even though none of us had survived on the last fight. We went to the shortcut that was opened after completing the first objective.

"They said it's a library. Well, did you see any bookshelf around here?" Jojo asked when we were inside the library.

"They're on the second story, and if you forgot, we didn't come here to read some old books." I replied

"Okay, that was just a question."

"If you have some more, you can…"

"ETC Bomb!"

Boom!

That bomb exploded right on my head, well, a couple millimeters from the face to be exact, but that still hurt.

"You're gonna regret that! Plasma Enforcer!" A plasma enforcer appeared on my right hand. I aimed for Koden's head and fired it on him. But I lost him when he turned to his water form.

"Damn that boy! One of these days, I'm gonna pulverize him with a redeemer!"

And as if to reply my words, another ETC bomb came out from the corridor. This time, I was ready to evade it. I switched to my rocket launcher and sent some grenades on the corridor. As it exploded, I saw Koden sent flying to the wall.

"Another package to the oblivion is sent!"

Suddenly a flood of sand came out from the corridor, flooding the entire library.

"Oh man. We don't have time to swim in sand…" I groaned.

Soon, the entire arena (even the yard and the castle) was full of sand. I thought the Iron Guard really overdid it. We struggled to get to the winch that will open the gate.

"It really reminds me of the time when I was pressurized in the Pressure arena." Kyla said through the headset.

"Hey, I just wondered, why didn't they just crush us into pieces now?" I asked.

"Because they don't need to, maybe?" Jonathan said "To slow us down?"

"I was thinking about that too Jon. This condition makes it hard to reach the objective." I replied

"Hey, Hande. Can you try to summon your plasma minigun? It has infra red sight right?" Asked Kyla.

"I'm trying. Plasma minigun!" A plasma minigun appeared in my right hand. "Okay, now to find that Gaara."

I looked at the surrounding with my infra red sight, until I saw a figure that looked just like Gaara. I fired my minigun on the figure and finally got the result. The sand was gone in a blink.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Ow, my back." Shingo groaned in pain.

We quickly ran to the winch, after some fight which was ended shortly with us as the winner. As we arrived, we shot the chains that held the winch. They were destroyed in a matter of seconds.

* * *

We ran back to the yard, and saw it was already guarded. Another battle begins, but soon, it changed into a hand to hand fair fight with some reasons.

1. Gaara's sand blocked everything the Blood Reaver threw at the Iron Guards. They quickly ran out of ammo.

2. Koden used too many ETC bombs and all of them are missed.

3. Iron Guards didn't bring many weapons, so they ran out of ammo fast.

4. Somehow, Gaara became tired after blocking so many bullets, rockets and plasma beams and balls.

5. The last flood had somehow jammed their Impact Hammers.

Even on hand to hand battle, we still used guns, to whack of course.

Jojo used empty dual enforcers at Gaara, who used an empty rocket launcher + some kunai. Jonathan tried to whack Johnson with an empty shock rifle, but it was blocked by an empty shock rifle too. Brock was fighting with Shingo without any weapons. Kyla and Lauren were both fighting with loaded-with-a-single-razorblade rippers. I was fighting with Koden, I was holding an empty flak cannon while Koden was holding… HOLY SHIT! DUAL ROCKET LAUNCHERS!

These fights took at least 45 seconds and more or less happened simultaneously.

* * *

Live feed : Jojo vs Gaara.

Jojo swung one of his enforcer at Gaara, but was blocked by a kunai. He replied it by swinging a rocket launcher at Jojo, but ended up smashing some hay. Their fight place was soon changed to the main gate switch. Jojo was taking this chance to open the gate, but then he was whacked by a rocket launcher and died.

Winner : Gaara.

(**A/N : Honestly, I never see Gaara with kunai, but since he is a Shinobi, I'll pretend he has one, for now.**)

* * *

Live feed : Johnson vs. Jonathan

It was like a sword match between both Johnson and Jonathan, except they were using shock rifles. After some strike from the 'shock sword', they found their strength ran out, but they still didn't give up. The fight started again.

The fight almost lasted forever until Jonathan desperately threw his phase pistol at Johnson's head, really stunned him. Seeing that attack worked, Jonathan finished him by whacking his stomach as strong as he could. Johnson was thrown away to the nearest wall. He was dead before he touched the dirt.

Winner.: Jonathan

* * *

Live feed : Shingo + Jonathan vs. Brock + Gaara.

First, Shingo was fighting with Brock all alone, but then Jonathan and Gaara joined the battle.

.The fight didn't really last long though, because all four combatants' were already losing strength. 4 scenes can describe it.

1st scene : Shingo launched a Shingo Kick on Brock, but he evaded it. The Shingo Kick hit Gaara instead, and as he fell down, his rocket launcher hit himself on the head, killing him in an instant.

2nd scene : Brock who evaded the kick launched a punch on Shingo's back. Shingo fell down, giving Brock a chance to pick up Gaara's rocket launcher. Brock smashed Shingo with it, killing him (also) in an instant.

3rd scene : Jonathan took his chance while Brock was busy. He swung his shock rifle on Brock's head. Brock fell to the ground, dead.

4th scene : Jonathan fell to the dirt after losing his strength. He fell asleep on the grass.

Winner : (Sleeping) Jonathan.

* * *

Live feed : Koden vs. Me.

I didn't have time to attack. Everytime I stood at least 40 cm from him, he swung one of his rocket launchers. Sometimes, if possible, he launched another ETC bomb.

I threw my enforcers on him, but he could block them. I threw my ripper, he could also block it. I began to think, this battle wasn't going to end.

And that's the time when I saw a rocket pack lying on the grass. But the problem was, I didn't have a rocket launcher. I quickly tried to find a way to end this fight, and then I found out how.

I set the fuses on the rockets to 5 seconds, and then began to run while carrying 12 armed rockets toward Koden , who was aware of what I was going to do, but didn't have time to escape.

KA~BOOM!

Winner : Nobody

(**A/N : This move is taken from Chaos UT mod. You only need 10 rockets to do a kamikaze move.**)

* * *

Live feed : Kyla vs. Lauren.

If Jonathan and Johnson's fight was a sword fight, Kyla and Lauren were doing a spear fight with their rippers. Both of them were trying to stab each other's stomach, but ended up stabbing each other's ripper.

Kyla was actually trying to aim at Lauren's head while making her busy, but she was always moving, making it hard for her to shoot.

That's when Lauren tripped on a shock rifle. Kyla saw it and took her chance. Her razorblade flew and perfectly beheaded Lauren.

Winner : Kyla.

Winning Team : Blood Reaver.

* * *

Kyla dragged Jonathan, who suddenly woke up, to the gate. They ran to the cliff, the last objective. Below the cliff was a big river, to make sure nobody died while trying to jump down the cliff.

The way to exit was unguarded, so 10 seconds later, they made it to the exit.

Log : "Red completed the mission in 3:00"

* * *

|Switch Sides!|

* * *

(**A/N : I'm going to make this short. Sorry if you expect a longer story for this part, but to be honest, I HATE being the defenders. The attacker bots seemed to be 'stupid'. That sucks. And after all, if you like adventures, attacker position really suits for you and defender position really doesn't!**)

Okay, now we were the defenders and they were the attackers. We were preparing our defenses.

A minute and 45 seconds already passed and no sign of any attack. Were they asleep?

And that's when the epic battle started. The door was opened and barrages of projectiles bursted out from the castle entrance, killing both Shingo and Jonathan.

Log : "One minute remaining."

The rest of my team were trying to hold our ground by shooting our rockets and razorblades. It did killed Brock and Gaara (he was caught off-guard). But the others made their way to the switch to open the library.

* * *

We made a fallback to the library before they reached the winch. After 30 seconds waiting on the hallway, we saw another wave. Once again, we tried to hold our ground, but they destroyed both chains WITHOUT even killing us, or having themselves killed.

* * *

We went back to the yard, but they already opened the gate. We ran to the exit of the castle and barricaded it so that no one would escape 'alive'.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Log : "Koden's minigun turned Jonathan into leaky pieces of meat."

"7"

"6"

Log : "Hande put a bullet through Johnson's head."

"5"

Log : "Hande put a bullet through Lauren's head."

"Double kill!"

"Leaf Tornado!"

Log : "Hande got sliced and diced by Koden's sharp defensive leaves."

"4"

Log : "Brock was smacked down by Shingo's rocket launcher."

"3"

Log : "Koden inflicted mortal damage upon Kyla with the shock rifle."

"2"

Log : "Shingo ripped a chunk of meat out of Gaara with the ripper."

"1"

Log : "Koden riddled Shingo full of holes with the enforcer."

Log : "Koden is on a killing spree."

"Congratulations. You are the winner"

**

* * *

A/N : About the last spree notes, just pretend that Koden drew the first blood on the first battle.**

**About the Leaf Tornado, darknessdemon said that Koden surround himself with sharp leaves when doing this technique.**

**About the Enhanced Shock Rifle a.k.a. the Instagib Rifle, it is a red version of the shock rifle. Every time you shoot it at someone, you'll destroy him/her into pieces. It will make an appearance in one of the final chapters.**

**Reviews PLZ!  
**


	24. Amazon Fortress

**A/N : I had the original document on my laptop. Well, this is pretty good chance for a revision.**

**This chapter is kind of a bit funny, if you read this while imagining the combo awards sounds.  
**

**Disclaimer : Repeat after me, I don't own anything except me and my plot and of course my own guns (really wish I could made the scripts on UT 1999).**

**Special thanks for the reviewers (in the past, maybe) and those who had borrowed their own characters. Thx guys!**

**Chapter 22 : (A)Mazon Fortress. ****"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" combo!**

Arena : Mazon Fortress. Music : Skyward Fire.

Assault. Time limit : 10:00 (Standard)

Iron Skull vs. Blood Reaver. 5 vs. 5.

Mission :

1. Your enemy is using Tarydium, a powerful and volatile element, to power their War Machines. You must infiltrate the base by first destroying the two counterweights outside the west wing of the fort. This will open the doors to the fortress.

2. Optionally, you may locate the main gate access control switch and open the castle's main gate, giving your teammates more direct access.

3. Find and activate the primary access control switch to gain entry to the Tarydium reactor room.

4. Finally, destroy the Tarydium power crystal to shut down the operation.

Mazon Fortress was only too fortified, at least on the main entrance. Our mission as a defenders (**A/N : Notice that our team came after our enemies?**) was to guard the back entrance, then guard the switch which led to the Tarydium chamber, and finally guard the Tarydium crystal itself.

"All right guys! Let's do this thing!" I shouted at the cave, where the alternate entrance was located. Not for a while, a horde of Skaarj Hybrids were running onto us. All of them had cream skin, except for Reaper, who was a cyborg-looking hybrid. (**A/N : Reaper in UT 1999 and UT 3 was completely different!**)

In less than 30 seconds, they destroyed the chains. Damn, I hated Skaarj, whether they were original or hybrid.

We tried to mow them down with our miniguns, but damn, we successfully annihilated them AFTER they switched the main gate to open. We were almost defeated, and it was still fucking 45 seconds!

Okay, I was getting pissed now. I placed every people, except Kyla and Shingo on the entrance. Even if they chose to use the cave entrance to trick us, we would know because every time they attack, they always passed the same way.

Now I was outside, leaving my friends behind. The rocket launcher's in my hand, and there those hybrids were, running on the grass, ready for some run-and-gun. But before they could even reacted, I quickly scored "Double K-, Multi Ki-, ULTRA KIL-, M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L ." (**A/N : Think of someone very very surprised then an echo when spelling the Monster Kill award. I always like it when I killed multiple enemies. I don't really know how many times I did that M M M M M MONSTER KILL! award. Be ready, because you're going to read those words like more than ten times. :D**) And that wasn't over yet, before the award time ran out, I spawn killed the hybrid and suddenly there was this "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" sound and then another "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" and again, a "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" and I killed another hybrid, and the sound "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" was always heard every time I killed them.

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

"M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"

Log : "Hande's killing spree was ended by Anthrax."

Okay, that was the end of those "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L"s.

I respawned on the base and picked up a sniper rifle, then starting to snipe those pesky hybrids. Again, I reached an almost endless "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" combo, until I was surpressed when I scored the 50th "M- M- M- M- M- M- M O N S T E R K I L L ! ! K I L L ! K I L L" award.

And that's where everybody started to fall.

In less than 30 seconds, the hybrids successfully breached onto the Tarydium chamber, I didn't have time to defend it, because you see, this crystal's very fragile.

"Red completed the mission in 3:44"

* * *

|Switch Sides|

* * *

**A/N : This part would be short, really. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**Now we took our role as an attacker. We respawned on a small hill, where the attacker shuttle 'landed', or to be exact was built there.

I already had a strategy in mind. If this worked out, we'd really broke the fastest Mazon Fortress mission completion record.

"Okay, gather around, people." After having them on my side, I continued. "I had this big plan to infiltrate the fortress without being notice, you just need to do as I say." I wouldn't want to tell you what I was whispering. It's a surprise. After discussing for 10 seconds, we high-fived and went down the hill. We lowered our heads to avoid the fireballs being shot from the cannons. Only suddenly Shingo tripped on a stone and fell off, just to be crushed by a stone thrown by a catapult.

As we reached the locked main entrance, we parted ways. "Remember, guys! Keep 'em busy!" They answered it with a thumb up.

* * *

My friends were heading to the back door. They attacking the Hybrid, but not attacking the objectives. That was the plan : Kept them busy while the fortress was empty. Yup, they were busy handling every wave of 4 Blood Reaver members, but they could stand ground.

* * *

While my friends were dying, I was trying to climb up the fortress via the... Impact Hammer! Yes, I was trying to do the impact jump. Not good for your health, 'cause every time you do this, it feels like every organs inside your body were shaken. Some newbie combatants got a heart attack and died after trying this jump, and of course, they respawned.

My first jump was not really successful. The result wasn't high enough, but in the second one, it was. I landed on the balcony, and ran before the turret could finish me off. "Man, that took a lot from me." I said while coughing. There was some blood coming from my mouth and nose.

I saw the switch to the Tarydium chamber and quickly shifted the button to right, causing the door to open. I knew that it would alert the defenders, 'But before they could even kill me...' I thought. 'the Tarydium would never be in one piece.'

And that's true, by the time they reached the chamber, the crystal was already shattered into pieces.

"Congratulations, you are the winner!"

**

* * *

A/N : If some of you maybe found some mistakes, I'm sorry. I had this small headache**

**I didn't found this trick, I just happened to join an assault server, and one of the player skipping the chain and suddenly used the switch, then destroyed the crystal.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	25. That Sinking Feeling

**A/N : This is really like a covert mission. Not really my favorite, but this is one great assault map!**

**In this map, attacking's piece of cake, defending's damn too hard!**

**This is the second last assault map.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and my character (that's me).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 : That sinking feeling.

Arena : OceanFloor 'Station 5'. Music : Nether Animal.

Assault. Time Limit : 6:00

Blood Reaver vs. Raw Steel 5 vs. 5

Mission :

1. Swim out towards the base below the submarine. Inside the base there are 4 terminals with keyboards attached to them that need to be destroyed in order to render the base useless. Destroy terminal 1. The terminals can be destroyed in any order.

2. Destroy terminal 2. The terminals can be destroyed in any order.

3. Destroy terminal 3. The terminals can be destroyed in any order.

4. Destroy terminal 4. The terminals can be destroyed in any order.

(**A/N : I know, there's no point on making this as 4 objectives since you can make it to, 'Destroy all terminals. Terminals can be destroyed in any order'. But oh well. The map author, Juan Pancho ' XceptOne ' Eekels has own methods.**)

We were teleported to a small room. A sonar sound was heard from the computer. What made my new teammates confused was, there was **no **active door. There was a door alright, but it wouldn't move.

"Where are we? Some kind of prison?" Asked Jonathan. "Where is the exit?"

"No, we're inside a small submarine." answered Kyla. "You still remember the arena name?"

"No, what was it called again?"

"OceanFloor 'Station 5'" said Jojo. "Said to be an educational station built by Universities throughout the world for deep sea research. They almost ran out of money for keeping this station, when the LMC came to the 'rescue'. Now they used it for a battlefield instead of an educational center. What a waste…"

"Couldn't agree more. Their president said, 'If we can't ensure education for our children, what will come of this world?', but he never used it for education." I spoke to Jojo. "Now they wanted us to sink it."

"Really? Sink it?"

"Destroying its 4 terminal computer is enough to fill it with sea water."

"Well, education center or not, we have to sink it to get home, right?" Said Shingo.

"Yeah, okay, let's gather some equipment then leave for the party below!" We gathered some weapons and one scuba gears each person,(**A/N : In the real UT99, there are only 4 gears, but in this story, I made it 5.**) then jumped to a hatch.

The place we were swimming was really dark, since we were deep in the ocean. I really wished I had a search light here. I could see some bright colorful light when I saw the station. That was the only thing than could help me locate it.

We dived to the bottom of the ocean until we found a hatch to the station. It was really tiring because it was a really long way. We went up to the hatch and finally arrived at a small dark room. No one was there.

"Okay, we split up here. Our job is to take out the 4 terminal. 2 shots should finish each of them. Be sure you do it fast because defending this station would be really hard." I left them and went to the door, and then I saw one of the terminals and shot it down. "They really made this real easy."

(**A/N : To make this chapter better, I think we should use every member's POV.**)

* * *

Processing order. Changing POV to Jojo's.

* * *

I was with Shingo that time, we went to the upper section and saw a small laptop on a desk. With a single enforcer bullet the laptop exploded.

"Man, this is more easier than capturing those flag" I said.

"Didn't you mean the Field Lattice Generator, Jojo?" Kyla asked. I was confused. What the hell was that Field -what- Generator?

"Looked like a flag, waved like a flag, it was a flag." Hande answered. "And to remind you, none of the newbies know about what FLaG stands for, and we didn't have much time to talk about it."

"What was that again?" asked Shingo.

"Field Lattice Generator."

"Field Latency Generator?"

"Field LATTICE Generator, and shut up! Over." Hande quickly turned his headset off. I knew that because I heard what was like a click.

"Okay, now that we have finished here, we should catch up with the others." I grabbed Shingo's arm and ran to the stairs.

(**A/N : UT 3 Reference**** from Kyla's question to my answer**)

* * *

Processing order. Changing POV to Kyla's.

* * *

It would be very easy to destroy Terminal 3 if one of the Raw Steel, who I thought was named Jacob Black, was not in my way. Terminal 3 was behind the Terminal that Hande just destroyed. Jacob was armed with a minigun. Every time I showed up, if not a fist, a barrage of bullets would greet me. "Come out and fight! Are your team really cowards?" He taunted. Hearing that, I jumped in front of him, aiming my shock rifle at his hand and fired it to disarm him. But the sea blue beam didn't affect him at all. "Ha, didn't even scratch me!" He taunted again. I grunted as I landed on my back.

"Hande to Mason." I startled when I heard Hande's voice. "Yeah?"

"Step aside, and watch as I incinerate that Werewolf..." He stopped for a second, "...or should I say, a Shapeshifter?" I turned my head up, and so did Jacob, to see Hande with a glowing red InstaGib Enhanced Shock Rifle. He took an aim on Jacob's chest and fired his InstaGib rifle. To my surprise, the beam didn't destroy Jacob, but only threw him to the nearest wall. He fell dead on the floor. Then Hande took another aim at the Terminal 3 and blasted it into nothing.

"Hey, I was about to destroy it!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Well, the result will be same, except I got the score."

* * *

Processing order. Changing POV to Jonathan's.

* * *

The Raw Steel could be considered brute, and maybe could really be compared to a Klingon, except they were human (some of them were what we could call 'superhumans'), I sneaked to the main entrance, via sea. I had dove underwater and headed to the main entrance.

As my head burst out from the water, a barrage of rockets appeared from the Terminal corridor, forcing me to dive underwater again. After the rocket passed, I pulled out my phase pistol and went up to the surface, fast. The first one I saw was Slain with a flak cannon. "Well, well. If it isn't one of the Mighty Blood Reavers. Say good night!" He launched a shell at me, which was suddenly exploded mid-air as a red devastating beam shot it. I turned to see who had 'saved' my life. It was the Leader, Hande, along with the rest of the team. Hande took an aim at Slain and shot. The beam only touched his hair, but the result was very, uh... can't describe it. Slain was turned into pieces of scorched meat.

* * *

Processing order. Changing POV to Shingo's.

* * *

"Can I borrow your rifle?"

"No."

"Please? Just a shot?"

"NO!"

I grumbled because Hande didn't want to lend me his InstaGib Enhanced Shock Rifle. Man, I really wanted to test that weapon myself!

Looking at my disappointed look, Hande finally said, "Okay, a single shot." I pulled the Rifle quickly, almost triggering the weapon to shoot. "Careful..." He said.

I took an aim at a nearby trash bin, and shot it. The trash bin was burned into ashes. Hande quickly took it back, "As promised, a single shot."

* * *

Processing order. Changing POV to mine.

* * *

I knew that Shingo wasn't really satisfied, but he already promised. So we got back to business, what time was it now? Half past 3? Just 3 minutes to go.

Our last objective was really easy to complete. After showing ourselves I just took an aim at the Terminal, which exploded into pieces. The station soon was flooded by water.

* * *

|Switch sides|

* * *

We were teleported to the defenders' spawn point. The station was not flooded now. We took our position on the entrances.

"Warning : Solidity Stabilizer device malfunctioning. Arena solidity destabilizing…"

"Crap! This happened again!" Exclaimed Kyla. As she finished her sentences, the glass ceiling was broken into pieces, flooding the main entrance with a large amount of sea water. Thanks to the technology, the automatic security system quickly sealed the hole. Just before the hole was completely sealed, we saw a fist covered with black glove.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small window near the Terminal 1 room, Jacob was punching the window, causing another temporary flood. But this time, he successfully breached the defenses via the hole he created.

Log : "Terminal 1 has been destroyed!"

* * *

"Terminal 1 has been disabled!" We heard the announcement from the computer. "Reavers! Get to the terminal and defend them at all cost!" I yelled on the speaker.

BOOM!

Another hole was created, this time, on the ceiling which was made of metal. Again, the hole was sealed quickly, but the OceanFloor was already half-full, or to be optimistic, half-empty. (**A/N : I know they'd say half-full if they wanted to be optimistic, but in this situation, OceanFloor is good when it is empty. Got my point?**)

"Plasma Minigun!" A plasma minigun appeared on my right arm, "I'll teach them not to mess with us like this!" I used the I.R. scope to locate where those Raw Steel men were. I stopped when I saw one on the Terminal 1 corridor. I quickly fired the plasma, which penetrated the wall and successfully hit the person, kill him, and also creating another small holes on the wall, only to increase the amount of sea water inside.

And we didn't have any Scuba Gears!

I got up from the water to the platform on the second story. At last, there was a place I could really step my feet!

2 mintutes passed, leaving us only 30 seconds to defend the base. The turrets were still on guard, even though the sea water had filled them. I sat on the platform, when suddenly I heard the turrets became activated and started to fire a plasma projectiles at the door. I quickly used the scope and fired at the shown enemies, only to kill just one person and flooding the station even more. Now it was good as when the Terminals were destroyed, almost.

"Terminal 4 has been disabled!"

Great, now we had to defend two terminals that was tapped on the same system. I kept scanning the entrances with the I.R. scope. Sometimes, I looked through the ceiling, but I couldn't fire at the ceiling and risk flooding the entire station, because we had no gears. Suddenly the ceiling broke again and the Raw Steel members was pouring down from the hole.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"Terminal 2 has been disabled!"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Congratulations, you are the winner!"

**A/N : The next one would be Blood Reavers against the Dark Phalanx!**

**Before you notice this, there are some plot twists, first one was not my fault : The video said "Now it's 2341" but actually the UT99 took place at 2293, 2 years after the UT is legalized. But let's say this story took place at 2343. The second one : 2341 was won by Malcolm from Thunder Crash, I was about to say it was me who won, but no, I'll let Malcolm won first, then I came at 2342, and I took Malcolm's place. Xan in this story is Xan Mark II. See l i a n d r i . b e y o n d u n r e a l . c o m / X a n _ K r i e g o r (without space, and with the uppercase, this website seemed to be case sensitive.)  
**

**If you wonder why there's no Malcolm in this story, I'll explain later in the final chapters.**

**Now the some scenes of this story are available to see in my profile. You just need to follow the picture links.  
**


	26. World WarIII?

**A/N : At last. Let us continue reader, for this will be worth it. (C&C RA3 modified quote.)**

**This is Jalal's friend's favorite map, resembling an event in WWII.**

**Disclaimer : I do….. not own anything except my plot and ME!**

**

* * *

Chapter 24 : World War…. III?**

Arena : Operation Overlord. Music : Mission Landing.

Assault. Time Limit : 10:00 (Standard)

Blood Reaver vs. Dark Phalanx. 5 vs. 5

Objective :

In order to disable the Long-Range-Cannon you must make your way through the defenders' base to the large Gun Cavern deep inside the cliff wall. In there, you will find the 'Main Gun Control' room. Destroy the equipment in that room.

We were teleported at the amphibious transport on the beach. Some gunshots and explosions were heard from outside.

"Are we really in the past?" Asked Jonathan "I mean, it seemed to be a real war out there."

"Nah, it was just some sounds. Voice boxes." I replied. "Okay, anyone need another enforcer? I want to use the sniper rifle there." I waved my enforcer at my teammates.

"Pass it to me." Jojo replied. I threw the enforcer at his hand. "Here you go, buddy." I picked the sniper rifle up and turned back at them. "Okay, our objective is simple. Locate the control room and destroy the Long-range Cannon. All we have to do is fight our way to the cavern inside the mountain. Our check point is in the boiler room. Watch out after you crossed the fox hole. An automatic mortar launcher is up there waiting for you." I looked outside, then turned back to my teammates. "Looks like our enemies are preparing themselves. We got 10 minutes to complete the objectives. Remember, failure is not an option if you are to get home."

"That means you too, remember?" Kyla asked.

"You told them didn't you?"

"I see no reason why you have to hide it."

"Whatever. Anyway, the beach is guarded by 2 automatic cannons, and enemies if there are some. I'll take care of the towers, you'll make your way to the boiler room, but just to remind you, watch out for the incoming mortar shell. It's really lethal. Okay, assault the base!" We charged to the small hole on the beach. "Move, move, move."

I looked at the towers through the sniper scope. I saw the old Dark Phalanxes there. Ivana and Farham. Ivana with a sniper rifle, Farham with a rocket launcher. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang on the dirt near my leg. "Crap!" I took cover inside the amphibious transport, then shot Ivana in the head, killing her instantly. "One shot, one kill."

The Blood Reavers minus me still charged toward the hole. Suddenly, the new Dark Phalanxes, minus Jalal jumped from the Fox Hole small window. Jonathan and Kyla was blocked by Luke, while Jojo and Shingo were trying to evade several ectoplasmic bolts from Danny.

I saw Luke swinging his lightsaber toward Jonathan, who with his reflex move blocked it with a minigun. Though it seemed impossible, the minigun successfully blocked the lightsaber due to the arena solidity system. I just hope it wouldn't go unstable again.

Bang!

There was a small explosion and I was thrown backward when suddenly a sniper bullet impacted on my wrist. Kyla rushed toward me. "Hande! You okay?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Hande, your right wrist…" I looked at my wrist, the watch I was wearing just exploded and burned my skin. "Was that your respawner?"

"No, it was my mini weapon factory. Here's my respawner." I showed him my left arm. There was a small watch too on my left wrist. "I figured out that someone would try to target my respawner. To anticipate my certain death, I made my mini WF similar to the respawner." I sighed when I looked at my mini WF. "But that means I can't summon anything from it."

"So that's how you summon those weapons."

"Okay, you know my secret. Now let's move on, shall we?" I scoped on the right tower and shot Ivana again. "The taste of sweet revenge. Back to business then" I switched to minigun and aimed at Luke, who was still trying to attack Jonathan with his lightsaber. I pulled the lever on the minigun to maximum. A barrage of bullets were flying toward Luke, who blocked every of them. Suddenly, I was thrown backward and collided with the wall. Force push, I think.

I turned my attention on Danny, who was still raining Jojo and Shingo with small and ectoplasmic version of "Death from above.". Without any hesitation, I sniped him on the head. "That's one more one shot one kill." I said as he fell down to the ground.

"Troops! Concentrate your fire on Luke! Use minigun at all direction." An there were loud BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG….. Every bullets were concentrated on Luke, who blocked everything we shot at him.

Luke jumped back on the fox hole roof. We kept raining him with minigun bullets until…

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

We quickly switched to sniper rifle. Without aiming, I shot him. It unbelievably hit him. After doing some victory dance, I waved at them, telling them to move out.

* * *

Log : "The attackers have breached the Beachhead."

"Watch every direction. This is an ideal place for an ambush." I spoke while we were running through the cave. The cave was leading us down and down, until we saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly, Jalal jumped in front of me with dual enforcers. But before he could do anything, I punched both his hand, disarming him. "Nailed ya."

"Really?" He pulled out a rocket launcher. He quickly jumped back and fired some rockets. I ducked to avoid the barrage of rockets. Luckily, no one got hit by it. "Next time, increase the bot level."

"I already did." He switched to sniper rifle and shot my teammates in the head. But before he could shoot me, I aimed my enforcers at him and held it sideways then pulled the triggers, firing the bullets inaccurately and rapidly. After 2 seconds, he fell dead on the ground. "Sorry, my friend. You're in my way." I switched to sniper rifle and charged to the boiler room.

The boiler room was white, small and smelly, but I didn't really care since I only cared about the enemies who was barricading the entrance to the Long-Range Cannon cavern. Again, without aiming I shot several Phalanxes at the head, leaving only Ivana and Luke. Ivana launched 6 grenades at me, while Luke used his Flak Cannon at me. I somersaulted to evade them, the move the Skaarj often used to evade non-instant weapon. After evading the projectiles, I scoped at Ivana and shot her in the head, then to Luke. But he managed to block it with a lightsaber. Feeling that I couldn't really hit him, I rushed toward him with an impact hammer and threw it at him. He blocked it again with the lightsaber, that was when I switched to sniper rifle and shot his hand. His lightsaber fell down. I took my chances and shot his chest, nailed him, again.

I saw Luke's lightsaber. "Hey, I could really use one of these." I picked it up and moved out.

* * *

After waiting for my teammates, we charged forward. If last time we went down, now we moved up. We finally arrived… at the weapon room. It was only halfway 'till we arrive at the Gun Cavern. After picking up some weapons, we rushed forward again.

Finally, the Gun Cavern. Our enemies were waiting on the catwalk, except for Danny, who was floating on the Main Gun Control Room. The cavern had many Red team symbol banners with blue color. In front of us, lied the Long-Range Cannon, which was shooting on the beachhead. Every time the cannon fired, the ground shook as if it triggered some kind of local earthquake.

I was holding a flak cannon that time, with Luke's lightsaber on my belt. I also saw Luke with another lightsaber on his belt. Can't tell why now there were 2 lightsabers. Respawner effect, perhaps?

Being a non force user, I prefer not to use the lightsaber that time, not yet.

Suddenly Luke jumped toward me with a lightsaber in his hand. He quickly swung it on me.

CRASH!

I didn't really know, but in the next second, my hands reacted, my left arm blocked it with a flak cannon, while the right one grabbed a lightsaber and swung it on Luke, who could block it easily.

Not for a long time, a lightsaber battle started between Luke and me. He was owning of course, but I managed to buy some time for my teammates and defeat him, even with the odds against me.

* * *

Kyla was leading the forces while the bullets and other projectiles rained the Blood Reavers. Jojo and Jonathan were right on her back. They ran across the catwalk. Shingo fell down as the gun fired, shaking the earth. The rest of the Blood Reavers still ran to the control room. Suddenly, Jonathan was shot down by Danny's ectoplasmic bolt, but killed yet.

Back to the lightsaber battle, Luke had me pinned down at the edge of the mountain. Suddenly, I had an idea. I tried to push Luke with the lightsaber, soon enough, he was pushed back. I took the time to arm the rockets on my belt. Luke somehow noticed this, but too late, I rushed toward him and we exploded together.

Jonathan tried to shot Danny with his phase pistol, but the beam was blocked by his shield. Some of its particle beam was reflected, and hit Farham accidentally. Kyla fired her rocket launcher at him, but Danny was too fast for it. Pissed off, she redirected their anger on Ivana, who seemed to be more vulnerable. Poor Ivana was demolished by barrages of 47 rockets.

I was back at the cavern entrance, I saw Danny still raining them with his attacks. Once again, I aimed my sniper rifle at his foot and shot it. Thanks to whatever the reason some of Danny's powers were nullified, it perfectly hit the target.

"Ouch!"

Danny rubbed his left foot and for the first time in this arena, he pulled a sniper rifle and tried to snipe me. I somersaulted as he fired his rifle.

Seeing their chances, the rest of the Blood Reavers rushed toward the Control Room, only to be greeted by Jalal's minigun. Some of the bullets got Jojo thrown away from the Catwalk. He fell dead on the dirt.

Meanwhile, I just disposed of Danny. I quickly ran to the catwalk, only to find my teammates pinned down by Jalal. I aimed my sniper at him and shot a bullet at his head, but he just saw what I was going to do 2 seconds before I opened fire, and the next second, he ducked. Okay, so to be short, that was a miss shot. I aimed again, another miss shot.

"Kyla, help me please." I asked through the speaker. She just nodded a little. I shot Jalal again, and again, he avoided it. That's when Kyla mowed him down with a minigun. The way to the control room was clear. Kyla went to the control room and pushed the button.

"Long-Range Cannon disabled."

Log : "Red completed the mission in 4:10"

* * *

|Switch Sides!|

* * *

We respawned at a small room where there were multiple teleporters. Kyla and Jojo took the rocket tower (the right one), while Shingo and Jonathan took the Fox Hole. I got to the sniper tower (the left one) and sit there.

I saw Danny flying fast, only to be hit by a mortar shell. Pathetic.

Meanwhile, the enemies on the beach were running toward the tunnel. Luke was the fastest of them all, while Jalal was the one who leads the frag score.

I set the magnification of the scope to 5.0X, then started to shoot my enemies without any hesitation. BANG! A bullet at Jalal's head. BANG! Another bullet at Luke's lightsaber. BANG! A bullet at Danny's feet. BOOM! That was not me, that was Jojo's rocket hitting Farham's leg. BANG! A bullet finishing what Jojo started. BOOM BOOM! Double rockets from Kyla at Luke, nailed him.

I saw Ivana fell dead when he was pushed back by a bullet rainstorm from the fox hole, and ended up hitting the barbed wire.

* * *

3 minutes passed, we still held the attackers away from the Boiler room (Danny reached the tunnel though, but he got shot by me.) I just got the Dominating spree award for killing my enemies fifteen times. It was really easy to kill them from here. The only problems were some bullets they sent back and when my sniper rifle was empty.

Suddenly, I got shot from the beachhead. Shit, it was Jalal!

Log : "The attackers have breached the Boiler room"

I respawned on the teleporter room, then rushed to the boiler room teleporter. I knew it was too late, but I wanted to take them all out very soon before they reached the ammo room. I took Boris easily, but then I was disarmed by Danny with his ectoplasmic bolt. I pulled out my enforcer but too late, Luke stabbed me with the lightsaber, killing me instantly.

40 seconds passed, I was in the Cavern, the odds were at the Dark Phalanx's side. They already breached through the catwalk and were in front of the control room. We tried to blow them to smithereens like there was no tomorrow, but Jojo and Jonathan had been K.I.A. and Shingo was fatally injured.

"10"

"9"

Luke was blown by Kyla, but his lightsaber stabbed her in the chest.

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

Danny killed Shingo with his enforcer and was headed toward the control room.

"3"

Just before he could touch the control room, I used my sniper rifle to shot his head down.

"Denied!" I taunted.

"Congratulations, you are the winner!"

**

* * *

A/N : Like before, my defender part was short, but oh well. END OF ASSAULT AND THE START OF THE SUSPENSEFUL MATCHES! YAY!**

**Now that's some explanation of why I can summon weapons. You don't really think I have superpowers do you? And for darknessDemon, you can explain why I could create that rocket launcher in the New ISB with you own explanations, after all, that was and is your idea.**

**Jalal always play UT in Novice mode, the easiest of all difficulties, that's what makes him a little bit n00b.**

**And review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	27. Enhancement and an LMS match

**A/N : It was raining heavily this afternoon and I was still on my way home that time. You know, a heavy rain can be such pain, and I mean that literally. Oh well, I don't think I'm gonna have another flu again.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except me and my plot, along with mini WF, mini PP and my weapons.**

**

* * *

Chapter 25 : Enhancement and an LMS battle.**

I was walking happily from the Room of Champion to TNBR base. The assault trophy was in my hands.

"Hey guys!" I greeted my teammates as I went inside "Check what we've got!" I lifted the golden trophy.

"Fantastic!" Kyla exclaimed. I put the trophy on the table, next to the DM trophy. "Just one more step to home." I said.

Ding dong

"Ah, they're here."

"Who?" as Kyla asked, the door was opened, revealing the Dark Phalanx member. "Good day, Isa" said Jalal. "Congratulation. You're going for the semi finals."

"Thanks"

"Things sure are going our way, huh?"

"Yeah, now let's sit down and talk about our strategy for..." But then Jojo cut off "Wait! Why didn't you tell us first?"

"He just told me a minute ago, so I decided to tell you in the room." I replied while sitting on the wooden chair on the edge of the room.

"Okay, guys. We're going to fight each other plus the Corrupt on the finals, and I should tell you : these corrupt bots will sure put hell of a fight." I told them.

"Hey, Hande. Your name's Hande, isn't it?" Danny cut off. "I don't really see why we have to worry about these bots."

"Don't believe me? I have fought them and they sure are terminators, especially Xan."

"That greenish bot? Ha!" Danny scoffed "How many tournament did he win anyway?"

"Here." I handed him a DataPad. "2283, 2284, 2285, 2286, 2287, 2289, 2290, 2291, 2292..." I mentioned the years continuously and stopped at "...2340, and he was defeated by Malcolm from Thunder Crash in 2341 and defeated again by me in 2342 in a frag sudden death." I took a deep breath I held while mentioning at most a hundred years numbers. Danny froze as he heard how many times Xan won the match. (**A/N : Actually, in the original UT timeline, it was only 2283 until 2292, but since this story took place on 2343, I had to make Xan won almost hundred years.**) "He really won, what, 67 times in a row?" He asked after a minute.

"Yup, Malcolm and I finally pinned him down for 2 years."

"Who is this Malcolm?" Asked Jojo.

"Malcolm was and still is the true leader of the NEG Thunder Crash team. He was also a tough fighter. I won just because of luck."

"No you're not." Kyla cut off. "You won because you were tougher"

"Really? I stopped the fight because Malcolm's respawner malfunctioned, and I almost destroyed him into pieces. Luckily he is a superhuman, thanks to the FenTech Inc. But he was really dying! I couldn't just kill him, so I stopped the fight! That's why he didn't participate in this tournament : for a recovery!" I sighed. "Anyway, back to Xan. He has now been upgraded into Xan Mark II. This is older version of Xan" I waved a small picture with a thinner version of Xan in it. "Which means he is more powerful than ever. The Corrupt has also been upgraded by the Liandri Mechanics. Only some 'outdated' bots didn't get the upgrade, such as Silicon, Vector, Function and Divisor. They also made some more bots such as OSC, Syntax, Mihr, and Torque. The only way to defeat The Corrupt is only to improve our teamwork, strategy, and agility. Now we talk about our strategy, what do you have in mind?"

"I'd say the Dark Phalanx let us win." Suggested Shingo.

"Shingo!"

"Well, he's got a point, right?" Jalal cut off. "If we let you win, you can fight with Xan fast."

"I got 2 problems. First, it will be really boring if you let us win easily, and second, you are also needed to take out the Corrupt, and what if you can prove you're better than us? You might also able to defeat Xan!"

"So that's your plan? Fighting each other and also helping each other destroying the Corrupt bots? Sounds like a plan for me!" Farham exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the entire member of different teams, minus Necris Black Legion and Metal Guard and of course, The Hybrids and The Corrupt.

"Hey, guys! You're planning something without us?" Othello greeted us.

"What do you mean? We're just discussing our strategies in semi-finals. I don't really have to remind you that you CAN'T join us." I answered.

"What 'bout your plan against the hybrid mind control device?" I was really surprised to hear that. _How the hell did he know!_, I thought. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Tory was successful at her interrogations with one of you team member."

"Her WHAT! Who did you torture Tory!" I shouted at her, who was standing next to Athena. I pulled out a flak cannon with a shell loaded on it.

"A fighter who claimed himself 'Kyo's #1 fan.'" I turned my face at Shingo, who was really nervous now. "I...I..I didn't mean to, I swear! She threatened me that she will torture me with her various poison attack!" Shingo answered. I turned again to Tory, who was chuckling, somewhat evilly.

"Meet me in the holographic room in two hours." I said at her menacingly and added "Trying to run away, I'll blow the entire Venom base or wherever you are with a shaped charge."

She stopped her chuckle and frowned at me, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, alright you can help us. But I have to make sure, are you the only ones who know about this?" I asked at Othello.

"Sure are. Right, Athena?" Othello turned at the Venom leader.

"Yup, I was the first one who was told by Tory."

"And you, Tory. Are you sure no one eavesdropped your interrogation?" Tory just nodded.

"Okay, maybe you can help us finding this mind control device of Hybrid's while we fight..." I was cut off by Koden, who then walked toward me. "We can also do some practice together to improve your skills!"

"Sounds like a good idea! Let's go to the holographic room, oh and Tory, I'd like to have a duel Last Man Standing match with you in the Morpheus. No arguing, get a move on!" But Tory didn't move a muscle, starting to get me pissed. "I said, GET A MOVE ON!"

BOOM! (Flak shell explosion.)

* * *

Arena : Morpheus. Music : Save Me.

Last Man Standing/LMS. Lives : 5

Morpheus arena was a Galaxyscraper SuperStructure built really high that they reached outer space. The structure consisted of three large building and an unfinished road. Due to the arena's low gravity, it allowed the combatants to jump all across the buildings.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" I shouted on the comm.

"I always am, and be sure you're prepared for some extreme biohazard poison!" She shouted back.

Since this was a last man standing, every combatants were fully armed, in the exception of the redeemer of course. There were also no pick-ups anywhere on the arena.

I jumped to the building next to the building I was standing on. As I landed, a tarydium waste gels were flying above me, along with a stream of poison.

"GAH!" I managed to evade the projectiles, but some of the attacks hit me slightly. "Thank God I've used to take many attacks." I tried to keep myself standing. I could feel Tory's poison running inside my vein, but that was not enough! I've ever been hit by numerous of tarydium wastes before! I aimed my flak cannon at the sky, to see Tory shouting "Deadly Wave!" And a wave of poison came so fast toward me, but of course I was faster.

I looked at my watch on my right wrist. It looked like a mini WF, but it was not one. It was a mini Power Provider, or to be short, mini PP. "Berserk power-up!" A black tube filled with red energy appeared out of nowhere on my right hand. I attached it on my flak cannon, which soon glow red. "Now this would be more fun."

* * *

I was looking for Tory, when I found a pool of poison. "There you are!" As I shouted, Tory reverted back to her normal form. "Poison Rain!"

Now this was bad.

I used my flak cannon as a cover. Thanks to it, the attack didn't hurt me at all. As the poison rain stopped I quickly showered Tory with numerous of shells, which was shot with inhuman speed. 1 shell per 100 milisecond.

Hande : 5

Tory : 4

* * *

Tory respawned on the tower on the building in front of the building I was standing on. I deactivated the berserk power-up and switched to sniper rifle, then attached the power-up on it. Just like the flak cannon, it began to glow bright red.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

It was like a fusion of minigun and sniper rifle. The bullets were shot rapidly. One of them went through Tory's chest, killing her instantly.

Hande : 5

Tory : 3

* * *

I jumped to the building in front of me. It was really easy with the gravity was low and all. As I landed, I looked around with a flak cannon loaded, and suddenly...

"Poison Blood!"

WHACK!

Oh Shit.

Hande : 4

Tory : 3

* * *

I respawned, after the torturing biohazard moment, shock rifle in hand. Not really the best weapon in arsenal, but it sure could kill. I ran inside the building and saw a text scrolling screen said "Hande leads the match with 4 frags.".

But then I sure regretted that I had caught offguard. A barrage of spiralling rockets passed my feet and hit the floor near me. The blast was enough to kill a built man, or even those Skaarj mindless guards, the Brutes.

Hande : 3

Tory : 3

* * *

I respawned again on the road on the lower area of the arena. There was a jump pad that could come in handy for anyone who wanted to climb up back. After checking everything up, (and down, in case Tory was down there with me, in the tournament, nothing's really impossible.) I finally found that poison girl on the edge of the building were she 'killed' me last time. I stepped on the jump pad and with a jump boots machine sound, it threw me up 45 meters off the ground. Since every combatants (or maybe lots of 'em) were trained for zero grav situation, landing on the building was really piece of cake.

I landed right on the entrance to the small room, where Tory was standing on the open garage. I didn't want to take her out in a normal way that time, so instead of a good weapon, I charged up my impact hammer and sneaked behind her. As I got really close, I released the trigger, sending Tory flying on the outer space for a while, then of course, dropping her down to the hard rock on earth.

Hande : 3

Tory : 2

"Now that was some fall..." I commented. I never really did this on my previous matches, but there's always a first time for everything, right?

* * *

I saw her respawning on the top of the building in front of me. Then without a warning she threw multiple Toxic bombs on me, which I barely dodged since they were too many. Suddenly a razorblade went straight to my neck. Again, I dodged it, but it bounce back to my right leg. Strangely, I fely something strange as it touched my skin. I looked down and saw something odd in the razor blade : Tory's Poison! I should've known it! I could feel the poison took all my strength and draining my energy, and burning me from the inside.

But no, I wasn't screaming. This is normal, in the tournament. Wasting your breath by screaming out loud would be very ridiculous, so instead, I pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it at the head of my, soon-to-be-my-killer.

BANG

Thud.

Hande : 2

Tory : 1

* * *

I respawned just right on the place I died before. It still looked really weird to see my corpse while I were standing right there, even though that had happened so many times, especially in the assault match.

I loaded my flak cannon with a shell. After making sure my flak was ready, I ran to the top, only to see Tory with a bio rifle, no surprise there. What else a girl with poison powers had as a weapon of choice other than a bio rifle?

"Flak Attack!" I shouted as I lobbed a shell on her. But she could evade the shell so easily, leaving it exploding behind her.

"Is that the best you can do? Bio-hazard!" Tory shouted back as she lobbed 10 kilos of tarydium waste gel, which I evaded too, but too bad for me, the gel exploded into pieces of small gels, which more or less shared the same deadly damage result. Sure enough, one of the gel exploded on my skin, burning me like hellfire.

Hande : 1

Tory : 1

(SUDDEN DEATH!)

* * *

After some killing and being killed, we finally reached what could be called a sudden death. With our last single life point, we tried to kill our opponents and survive as well. We found that really hard because of the sudden death tension.

I was shooting Tory with a shock rifle, since she got some Skaarj evasive maneuver abilities. Every time I launched any slow moving attack, she lunged to left or right. But even with an instant attack weapon, I still couldn't hit her.

Suddenly, she backflipped as I launched another beam. "Poison Blood!" She then charged toward me in a zig-zag course. Oh great, no time to prepare a proper attack.

But for preparing an attack of any form I still had a time.

SLAM!

She successfully slammed me with her poison coated hand, sending ton of poison into my blood, but she didn't look happy after her attempt of killing me in an agonizing death. Instead, she looked really frustrated and her face was filled with pain. She backed off from me, revealing a razorblade on her stomach.

"Draw game." I said, before we both passed out.

* * *

**A/N** : **I was going to have another LMS match, Jojo vs. Tabby on Ice Station Zeto in this chapter, but It's getting late. My parents are going to be mad if I stayed writing another section. I promise I'll write it in the next chapter tomorrow. First thing if possible**.

**If you complain why the fighting scene has less conversation there's some reason with two perspectives. First, as an author, I can't really think of any conversation during the battle. Second, as a combatants, you see, it's hard to make a conversation while you have to kill each other.**

**Berserk power-up is only available in UT 3. It looked like a black tube with red substance, triples your weapon's firing rate, turning a sniper into a auto-sniper rifle for example.**

**One last thing : I would NEVER neglect everyone's OCs who are sent to fight to their death here :D. They're gonna make an appearance on the next chapter, and the chapter around the final. After all, one UT competitors' motto : every resources available must be gathered.  
**


	28. Preparing for the Fateful Days

**A/N : Sorry for not updating earlier, even though it was only some hours late. There was some internet problem on the phone.**

**Disclaimer : I. do. not. own. any. thing. exceptmyplotmeandmydevices.**

**

* * *

Chapter 26 : Preparing for the fateful days.**

"The Leader's bit late." Jojo said to Tabby while they were waiting for the leader and his opponent. They were told to wait for them while the others were practicing.

"Is he always like this? Fighting a single person for hours?" Tabby asked. "For Tory, I know that she would love to torture her opponent first."

"Well, that depends on the skill of the enemy. The better they are, the longer the fight will be." Jojo replied

"That really makes sense, what about some fighting while we wait?" Tabby suggested, as she pulled an enforcer from her belt.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Arena : Ice Station Zeto. Music : Mechanism Eight.

Last man Standing. Lives : 5

"You know, Tabs, I won't go easy on you." said Jojo from the comm.

"Neither, will I. Let's fight!"

They all started to run across the corridors, which felt like a labyrinth. Jojo stopped by on a window, seeing the blizzard outside, almost covering the window with white snow. But then he realized, it was not a time to watch the blizzard covering the station since it wouldn't affect anything inside it.

"Where the hell is she?" Jojo said as he arrived at the same corridor as the last time for the tenth time. As if to answer his question, an ASMD shock beam passed, barely missed his face on the right side. "There you are!" Jojo turned back to see Tabby with a shock rifle, preparing for another attack.

"Combo mode on!" Tabby exclaimed as she fired a shock ball, and exploded it with a shock beam, prematurely. The shock combo pushed both Jojo and Tabby back and slammed them against the wall. Not only that, Tabby's shock rifle exploded due to its overheated core, sending numerous of beam toward Jojo, finishing him as the barrage hit every part of his body.

Tabby : 5

Jojo : 4

"Well, that was a fast…" Tabby paused to rub her head, "And a painful way to kill." Tabby looked at black burned metal stick on her hand, which was once her shock rifle "They didn't tell me anything about shock rifle exploding when shot prematurely."

Yeah, she didn't wait the core to cool down. That was why it overheated.

* * *

Jojo respawned near the lift. He quickly went up to the upper level, only to be greeted by Tabby's barrage of rockets. "Whoa!" exclaimed Jojo as a rocket barely missed his stomach.

"Easy to surprise, aren't you?" commented Tabby, before Jojo pulled out his pulse gun and activated the bolt, forcing her to flee. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to escape.

Tabby : 4

Jojo : 4

Tabby respawned on the upper level. She saw Jojo below her, still not aware that she already readied her sniper rifle and with a loud BANG, he fell dead on the floor with blood oozing on his back.

Tabby : 4

Jojo : 3

Tabby went down to the upper level to pick up Jojo's pulse gun. She looked at his surrounding and found no one, so she continued exploring the arena for Jojo. Soon, she found him standing near the window. He also noticed her. Then the most interesting battle in the match began, both of them switched to rocket launcher precisely at the same time, and also firing their seeking rocket at the same time, and both of them hit their victims at the same time (again).

Tabby : 3

Jojo : 2

Both Jojo and Tabby were respawned on the same place they died, at the same time too, so they started killing each other again. And again, they died in the same place at the same time too.

Tabby : 2

Jojo : 1

Jojo respawned on the same place again, luckily, Tabby didn't. So Jojo began to run before she showed up.

After 2 minutes, he finally found her running on the lower corridor. Without a warning, he shot her with the ripper. But suddenly, Tabby blocked the razorblade with a flak cannon, then lobbed a shell at him. With a small explosion, Tabby was announced to be the winner. Soon, the station disappeared, revealing an empty room. Jojo and Tabby went out from the room.

* * *

I was just finished fighting with Tory in a seemingly endless battle. We were really tired. Soon, I saw Jojo and Tabby came out from the holographic room.

"What took you so long?" asked Jojo.

"I'm really tired, you should ask Tory." I answered.

"Well?" asked Tabby to her teammate.

"Well, you see." Tory answered "On our first match, we tied. Then I suggested a rematch, but the result was also same, so we fight over and over and over until Hande refused to do the 11th rematch."

"By the way, what were you doing on that room?" I asked.

"Oh, since you were fighting for a really long time, we decided to do an LMS fight. Tabby ended up as the winner with 2 lives remaining." Jojo answered.

"Shame on you, Jojo!" I ruffled his hair playfully "You are the champion's pupil. You have failed your master!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, 'master'." We laughed out loud, and after some seconds, I walked to the computer and said, "Computer, send battle 1 and 2 records to ID 522."

"Record transfered" a female computer voice replied.

"What are you going to do with those records, leader?" asked Jojo.

"Rule number one before going out to battle." I walked to my computer and played Jojo and Tabby's record. "Observe yourselves and your enemies."

Suddenly another record appeared on my computer, followed with 2 more. "Ah, the others've finished. Let's see how they're doing."

After some minutes of observing, I shut my computer down and turned to my 3 comrades, "We need everyone gathered here immediately."

* * *

Everyone was gathering on the Blood Reaver team room. Fortunately the room was big enough for everyone. I was standing on an ammo box, so everyone could hear and see me as I began my little speech.

"First, I'd like to thank you for being here. I've seen everyone's fight, and it's rather disappointing for the Blood Reaver. First, Jojo is still not used to kill. Don't worry, Jojo, you won't actually kill them. The second is Shingo, you almost never use your weapons. I remind you, this is not KOF. Your enemies are gonna kill you if you don't kill them first. Next is Jonathan, very sorry to say this but you are really a good stationary target. Consider more active next time. Kyla, you're doing well, but you got terrible accuracy for fighting the Corrupt. And I'm also not perfect, I often fight unfocused. Yeah, so we're gonna have to repair those." I turned to Jalal. "Your turn."

"What? Me? But I'm not the leader. Ivana is."

"But she's not here now, and you are the vice class leader."

"Come on, Jalal, you can do it." Shouted Farham.

"Uh, okay. But this is a one-time thing." He walked to the box. He seemed really nervous.

"Looking good Jalal-udin." We both snickered, then Jalal cleared throat and began to speak. "Okay, thank you for everyone who had given me time to do some speech here. Okay, to the point. Forgive me if I'm wrong, first, Farham, you never take anything seriously. Danny, almost as same as Shingo here, rarely use weapons. No comment for Luke, you're doing well."

"And as for you?" I asked.

"Well, uh. I…"

"…have pretty bad fighting skill."

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"Okay, now we need to continue our practice. Remember, the Tournament D-Day is just tomorrow."

* * *

Later that midnight, on the same place.

It was really dark inside, with only a holographic screen from the computer on the table as the light. The Blood Reaver team members were discussing about their strategies.

"Okay, guys. This is where we're going to fight in the first team Last man Standing match. The Phobos moon." I said, pointing at a small spinning station orbiting on Phobos. "Take a look guys. This is one of the finest arenas in the tournament. Most fight will take place at here and here." I pointed at the Central Section which has no ceiling on it, then at the roof. "The roof is open for any kind of attack, especially sniper rifle from this tower." I pointed at the tallest tower on the station. "If we can take this position, we'll wipe our enemies out from the roof and slowly decrease their life points. We need an experienced sniper and experienced guard." I looked at Kyla, who then knew what I was thinking, "You wanna be my bodyguard?"

"You got it."

"Okay, back to the arena. There are so many narrow corridors, and the enemies can attack from anywhere, especially on the battle potential places. On the central section, you are really open for any attack from above, so keep an eye on the sky."

"Sounds simple to me." said Shingo.

"Simple to say, hard to do, I suppose?" Jonathan commented.

"With the Corrupt as our enemy, we can simply say, 'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.'" Kyla added.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Jojo spoke too. "Knowing their winning records, they must not be underestimated."

"They can hardly be underestimated. The only thing that could stop the entire Corrupt team is probably a bunch of Skaarj Berserkers." I said. "Well, let's get a good night sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, that's the end of the intermission chapters! Next stop, Phobos moon!**

**Team LMS is a mod I downloaded. The real final matches should be named 'Lightning Deathmatch'.**

**Oh, and I forgot. A shaped charge is like a C4 in UT 3. Used generally to destroy barricades. Deals lots of damage.**

Jojo : (Walking on the corridor with a shaped charge)

Me : Hey, Jo. Should I call a bomb squad?

Jojo : Nah, this is from Tabby. She assured me that it's inactive.

Me : (Sarcastically) Uh-huh, sure. Have you…

(Shaped charge exploded, enveloping the room with stinky gas.)

Me : What the! We've been gassed! (Hitting Jojo's head by accident) Ow!

Tabby : (Appeared from a pillar, laughing out loud) Ha ha ha! Got you! I knew you won't be suspicious about the stink bomb I sent with it!

Jojo and Me : (Looking at the shaped charge) …

Tabby : What?

Me : Is this a real shaped charge?

Tabby : Yeah, why?

Jojo : 'Cause the leader just hit the button.

(Silent)

Everyone : RUN!

(KA-BOOM!)

**Review please!**


	29. Semi Final I Massacre on Phobos

**A/N : Another Semi-final chapter! OCs from ..( and darknessDemon will make appearances on this chapter and the next one!**

**(STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID! I forgot to write ****.. username! So sorry, I really have memory problem :****( )**

**Corrupt enemies now :**

**- Matrix (Leader)**

**- Aspect**

**- OSC**

**- Cathode**

**- Nova**

**Oh, and sorry to forgot why the Redeemer speaker and I exclaimed "Denied!" when the missile was destroyed. It was UT3 award thing. Here's the list of the purpose of why the announcer would say "Denied!"**

**- When an orb carrier was dangerously close to his/her enemies' node, like 5 cm or less, he/she was killed. Has to be killer or the orb carrier.**

**- When a flag carrier was dangerously close to his/her flag (not a dropped flag of course!) with a same distance as the orb carrier and the node on above and about to capture the enemy flag, again, he/she was killed.**

**- When your Redeemer missile was shot down or you shot down a Redeemer missile.**

**It's a bit fun to 'deny' someone. You can imagine his/her face when he/she was 'denied'. Maybe he/she will say, "NOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!". Okay, enough for chat, I had to capture a flag for my team. My flag was just 5 cm from her...**

**BANG!**

"**Denied!"**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything except my plot, me and the devices I made for this story, as well as the screenshots. Koden is darknessDemon's and Tabby is ..'s. Jalal owns himself.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28 : Semi Final II. Up, up and away!**

**I. Attack against the TNBR.**

Jojo and Shingo were walking on a dark corridor covered with smoke from a heating pipe. "So, Shingo." Jojo began to talk. "How's your arm."

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks to the technology. I shouldn't have used it against the Corrupt."

"Heh, serves you right for attempting to launch a, what was that called?"

"Aragami."

"Yeah, Aragami Mikansei right?"

"Yeah, the move taught by my great master, Kusanagi-san. I still hope I can produce flame like him."

"A pyrokinetic master, eh? How did he produce flame?"

"Family bloodline." That made Jojo laughed.

"Ha ha, of course you can't produce flame. You are not his family! Forget about producing your own flame, Shingo! That would not be possible!" That made Shingo angry.

"Hey, but I almost did it! Honest! I really almost created f…"

"Sshh! Quiet, I think I heard something!"

Jojo looked at his surrounding, and so did Shingo, but there wasn't even a thing. Suddenly a rocket appeared out of nowhere and exploded between Jojo and Shingo, throwing them both to the opposite direction of each other. They both hit the wall and collapsed on the ground with blood oozing on their head.

"Get me Medical kit!" Shouted me from the base's medical emergency room. Kyla appeared again with a medical pack, filled with regeneration liquid, a blue substance that could heal almost anything, except Nanoblack damage or several Tarydium wounds.

"It's no use. Just look at their body! They're covered with High Class Tarydium shards!" Kyla said.

"We can still and save them from death, pour it to their head!" Kyla poured the liquid on the wound on their head. "What about the semi-final? Now we're short of 2 teammates. Who would do this to them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe we should fight with only 3 members."

"Don't be ridiculous! With the Corrupt as our enemies They're going to blow us up to the sky like there's no tomorrow! All we have to do is finding another teammates!"

"How do we do that? And what makes you think it's allowed?"

"There's a rule that if the teammates are unavailable due to urgent purposes, we can pick someone from other team which are not fighting with us. Now who's going to fight with us?"

As if a cue, Koden and Tabby appeared from the door. "Hi, Hande." said Koden.

"Hi Koden, whazzup?"

"We believe we have made progress on our search."

"So?"

"We have got the picture on Tabby's… what was that called again?"

"Koden has taken some picture with my Whophone. Glad I had it all along. Here." Tabby handed me her Whophone, which on our world was called, of course, a **Cell**phone.

There were 5 pictures Koden had taken, first was Koden, with the Skaarj-Human Hybrid activities as the background. I frowned to see that. It would be better if Koden didn't picture himself, since he would only block the sight. Second was a picture of a device on a table. It had an antenna with coils. The third was the blueprint of the device. The fourth was the parts which were not completed. The last one was the face of Berserker, almost startled me.

"Yeah, I know. I was about to take another picture on the device, when suddenly a Skaarj-Human Hybrid jumped on my way with a shock rifle." Said Koden.

"Thanks, this would be useful. Hey, can you two do me a favor?"

"We're listening." answered Tabby.

"Jojo and Shingo were just attacked. We need two people to replace them. And eventually you came here. The rule said I can temporary replace them with other team that are not fighting. So…"

"No need to finish. I'm in." said Koden

"Me too!" said Tabby.

"Good. Change your uniforms. I'm going to report this so there would not be a misunderstanding. Next match'll be in 15 minutes. Meet me and the others at the briefing room in 10 minutes."

* * *

10 minutes later, in the briefing room.

"Okay guys. Here is the Morpheus, the highest Galaxy, if not sky, Scrapper human had ever made. Consists of 3 buildings and a small road 5 meters below the top of the buildings. It's still not finished, but Liandri had already used it for tournament purposes. Since it's far away from the surface, the gravity outside is low, allowing you to jump from building to building. Mind though, the inner area of the building has Earth gravity."

"Sounds easy to me." said Koden.

"Yeah, if you didn't count the Corrupt team of course." Said Jonathan.

"Exactly, and they have really good weaponry, including the Portable Redeemer."

"Redeemer? I thought LMS didn't allow a Redeemer." said Tabby

"Now they allowed them for the Corrupt. Easy for them since they are the Liandri team."

"Why those cheating…"

"Now, Koden. We are not here to waste our breaths. Whether they have a Redeemer or not, we're going to defeat them. Let's teach those metal brained jerks!"

* * *

**II. Morpheus. A chance for the Phalanxes.**

Arena : Morpheus. Music : Save Me.

Team Last Man Standing. Lives : 5.

The Corrupt vs. Blood Reaver (Modified) vs. Dark Phalanx. 5 vs. 5 vs. 5.

I was teleported on the top of one of the building. My teammates were teleported at the same building, different places. I saw The Corrupt team were teleported to the road and the building in front of the building I was just respawned, while the Dark Phalanx were on the last one.

"Okay, remember to keep moving and keep your eyes peeled! Move out!" Everyone jumped to the other buildings and the road. I was heading for The Corrupt-infested building. As I got in there, I was greeted with green plasma balls from the Corrupt's link gun. I quickly took cover and readied my plasma minigun.

As I got my minigun locked and loaded, I fired every Liandri bots in my sight, like riddling OSC full of holes, turning Cathode into swiss cheese, and exploding Aspect into pieces of junks. "K.I.A.!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matrix was fighting with Kyla, and Koden on the road, while Nova was fighting Jonathan and Tabby on the inner area of the building.

Live feed : Matrix vs Kyla + Koden.

Matrix, with a Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher was cornered by Kyla with her Flak Cannon and Koden with his Shock Rifle. Koden launched a shock core near Matrix and combo-ed it with a shock beam, but just before Koden launched the beam, Matrix had jumped far enough to evade the blast of the ASMD combination. Matrix landed gracefully on his feet behind them, chuckling with his robotic voice. Kyla soon knew something was not quite right. She looked up, to see 3 grenades falling to her and Koden. Koden also saw it and decided to pull Kyla and lunged forward to avoid the rain of explosion.

Both of them were safe, and decided to rain Matrix with any attacks they could do. "True ETC Bomb!" Koden launched his True ETC Bomb at Matrix. It hit him and threw him backward to the edge of the road. Almost lost his balance, Matrix jumped and landed safely on the middle of the road. Matrix switched to his shock rifle and fired a shock core. Big mistake, because Koden suddenly fired it and explode it right on Matrix's face, blasted him into pieces.

* * *

Live feed : Nova vs. Jonathan and Tabby.

Fighting with Nova was rather easier than fighting Matrix, that is, if she didn't use her Sniper Rifle too often. Nova appeared to be a skilled sharpshooter, who could decapitate a head away in such a close range or in a really long range.

BANG!

The high velocity bullet barely missed Tabby's right foot. She already got hit on her left arm. Her sidearm was the Enforcer MP she just stole from Nova's pocket. "Tabby, Duck!" She heard Archer shouted at her. She quickly ducked, and there was another loud bang, followed by a wall cracking sound. The bullet hit her hair, but at least, not her head. Jonathan fired his phase pistol, but it didn't penetrate the metal skin of Nova's, instead, it reflected some to a nearby wall. Jonathan stopped before he ended up hurting Tabby, despite the fact that the friendly fire protection was active.

"Okay, that's it. Flak attack!" Tabby was going to destroy Nova with a shell from her flak cannon, but she pushed the wrong button, ended up exploding the shell inside and spreading the shrapnels at Nova, which fortunately could not dodge them. She fell powerless on the floor after numerous of sharp chunks filled her body. That mistake did not make her embarrassed, instead, she exclaimed, "That's one more for the girl!" even though it was a really embarrassing mistake. Honestly, there should be no one on the tournament who didn't know which button he/she wanted to use.

* * *

And now, to the Dark Phalanx.

If things went well for Blood Reavers, you couldn't exactly say that about the Phalanx. They were just about to swarm the Reavers with attacks, when suddenly the Corrupt respawned right on their building. They did survive those though, without casualties on their side, but ended up wounded really bad.

Jalal and Danny was fighting Matrix and Aspect on the top of the building. Aspect was disposed easily by Danny's ectoplasmic bolt, which sent him to the hard dirt back on Earth. But Matrix blew Danny away with his shock combo, and almost pushed Jalal down to the surface with an Anti Vehicle Rocket explosion. But Jalal managed to shoot him back with his ripper. Matrix dodged the razorblade, only to be punched by Danny in the next second, and mowed down by him with a minigun. "Oh, Yeah!"

* * *

Just below them was a 3 vs. 3 fight. Luke was handling OSC, Ivana had a fight with Cathode, and last but not (or maybe) least, Farham vs. Nova fight was happening inside the building.

Live feed : Ivana vs. Cathode.

Ivana and Cathode was having a shock fight on the edge of the building. They both fired their shock rifle at the same time, but to no avail. The beams and the cores collided with each other. Soon their ammo was low, and changed their battle stance into melee mode. Each of them swung the rifle to each other, only to clash them midair. Blue plasma burst out from the rifle and illuminated the building with its bright blue color every time the rifle clashed. Ivana swung her rifle again, only to lose her grip on it and sent it flying toward Cathode. It exploded and brought Cathode and her rifle with it. "Ha ha! Ownage!" she taunted.

* * *

Live feed : Luke vs OSC.

Somehow, OSC could hold the lightsaber power, that he was not sliced and diced by it. Every time Luke launched a blow with his lightsaber, OSC's metallic hand blocked the saber and pushed it back. Luke soon know that using his lightsaber would be in vain. So he decided to give his last trick a try, though he really doubt that it would work.

"Okay, I admit it. You are really strong, but…" He waved his hand and concentrated "It will be best for you to surrender."

"It will be best for me to surrender."

'_It worked! I can't believe it!'_ he continued 'influencing' the poor Corrupt bots with the mind trick. "You will jump down from the building."

"I will jump down from the building." And there he goes, down and down to the hard dirt.

"Man, I thought I had to continue the long fight again." He said while deactivating his light saber.

* * *

Live feed : Farham vs. Nova.

"You're toast!"

The fight didn't really last long. Farham already had Nova pinned down on the ground with a sniper rifle on her head.

BANG!

Nova's eye went black and her head was decapitated. Farham kicked the head away in the angle of 45 degrees until it reached outer space.

* * *

3 minutes without a single meaningful fight (but there were some fights of course. Morpheus is too open.) passed. And here are our latest status updates.

Dark Phalanx (Leading) : 5

Luke : 2

Jalal : 2

Danny : 1

Ivana : 0 (OUT!)

The Corrupt : 4

Matrix : 1

Nova : 1

Aspect : 1

Cathode : 1

OSC : 0

The Blood Reaver : 3

Hande : 1

Tabby : 1

Koden : 1

Kyla : 0 (OUT!)

Jonathan : 0 (OUT!)

We were losing the battle really soon. Man, the Dark Phalanx were getting tougher, or were we become weaker? Well, I didn't mind if the Phalanx won for now, but if the Corrupt came out to be the winner, then that's a problem.

We concentrated our fire on the Corrupt, to avoid the worst that could happen. We worked together and took out the Corrupt one at a time.

Starting with Nova, I shot her leg with the stolen Long-Range Target Interdiction Rifle, chopping it off in the process. Nova fell flat with electricity on the place where her right leg was. I launched the final blow by sending another High Velocity Bullet at her head.

Log : "Nova is OUT!"

Matrix was facing Luke, who had realized that this bot is invulnerable against the mind trick, but not against the lightsaber. But of course, Matrix had managed to block the lightsaber attack with the Stinger Minigun of his. Luke then switched to Flak Cannon and launched a shell on him, which barely missed Matrix. He replied it by smashing Luke with the minigun. Luke, with the reflex of a Jedi, pulled out the lightsaber and blocked it. Suddenly, his leg was shot by a sniper rifle.

I saw what happened. Matrix had Cathode disable Luke by shooting his leg. I saw Matrix then raining him with shards. "Survival of the fittest." Matrix 'taunted' on the speaker. I took the chance and send the ultra fast bullets at both Matrix and Cathode, Double kill! "Survival of the fittest indeed…" I commented.

Log : "Matrix is OUT!"

Log : "Cathode is OUT!"

* * *

Things went smooth as planned. Koden had the last Corrupt, Aspect wrapped by his Hot String. It didn't take him long enough to throw Aspect to the sky, where he fell back down to Earth.

Log : "Aspect is OUT!"

Log : "The Corrupt is OUT!"

* * *

So now it was 3 against 3 in the soldier's number Point of View, 4 against 3 for Dark Phalanx in the lives Point of View. We quickly surround the Dark Phalanxes who were on the third building. We took a sniping range to dispose of them. Sadly, things didn't go well as planned.

After 30 seconds, there were no casualties. Suddenly, Tabby was gunned down, despite the fact that she was taking cover, followed with Koden, who was inside. Those two's death were really unexplainable, for there was no one who could shoot them from the third building, except…

I looked behind, to see Danny with the dual Enforcer, MP class. I had no time to evade the bullets. So the barrage of bullets hit me. "Ow. Dying…hurts…" I groaned in pain. The darkness swallowed me.

But I was not dead, not technically.

What I knew was, I lost the battle in Morpheus.

**

* * *

A/N : Koden and Tabby will make an appearance again in the next chapter, since Jojo and Shingo were still injured.**

**I don't really know, but I think the update will be slowing down. I got a major Sality virus invasion on both my computer, and my laptop, all attacking executable files. My computer is now almost inoperable.**

**I need some – review - backup! Please! Review or there's gonna be a Redeemer Nuclear missile rain on your house MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, I need to stop before I start killing someone.**


	30. Semi Final II Up, up and away!

**A/N : Another Semi-final chapter! OCs from .. and darknessDemon will make appearances on this chapter and the next one!**

**Corrupt enemies now :**

**- Matrix (Leader)**

**- Aspect**

**- OSC**

**- Cathode**

**- Nova**

**Oh, and sorry to forgot why the Redeemer speaker and I exclaimed "Denied!" when the missile was destroyed. It was UT3 award thing. Here's the list of the purpose of why the announcer would say "Denied!"**

**- When an orb carrier was dangerously close to his/her enemies' node, like 5 cm or less, he/she was killed. Has to be killer or the orb carrier.**

**- When a flag carrier was dangerously close to his/her flag (not a dropped flag of course!) with a same distance as the orb carrier and the node on above and about to capture the enemy flag, again, he/she was killed.**

**- When your Redeemer missile was shot down or you shot down a Redeemer missile.**

**It's a bit fun to 'deny' someone. You can imagine his/her face when he/she was 'denied'. Maybe he/she will say, "NOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!". Okay, enough for chat, I had to capture a flag for my team. My flag was just 5 cm from her...**

**BANG!**

"**Denied!"**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything except my plot, me and the devices I made for this story, as well as the screenshots. Koden is darknessDemon's and Tabby is ..'s. Jalal owns himself.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28 : Semi Final II. Up, up and away!**

**I. Attack against the TNBR.**

Jojo and Shingo were walking on a dark corridor covered with smoke from a heating pipe. "So, Shingo." Jojo began to talk. "How's your arm."

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks to the technology. I shouldn't have used it against the Corrupt."

"Heh, serves you right for attempting to launch a, what was that called?"

"Aragami."

"Yeah, Aragami Mikansei right?"

"Yeah, the move taught by my great master, Kusanagi-san. I still hope I can produce flame like him."

"A pyrokinetic master, eh? How did he produce flame?"

"Family bloodline." That made Jojo laughed.

"Ha ha, of course you can't produce flame. You are not his family! Forget about producing your own flame, Shingo! That would not be possible!" That made Shingo angry.

"Hey, but I almost did it! Honest! I really almost created f…"

"Sshh! Quiet, I think I heard something!"

Jojo looked at his surrounding, and so did Shingo, but there wasn't even a thing. Suddenly a rocket appeared out of nowhere and exploded between Jojo and Shingo, throwing them both to the opposite direction of each other. They both hit the wall and collapsed on the ground with blood oozing on their head.

"Get me Medical kit!" Shouted me from the base's medical emergency room. Kyla appeared again with a medical pack, filled with regeneration liquid, a blue substance that could heal almost anything, except Nanoblack damage or several Tarydium wounds.

"It's no use. Just look at their body! They're covered with High Class Tarydium shards!" Kyla said.

"We can still and save them from death, pour it to their head!" Kyla poured the liquid on the wound on their head. "What about the semi-final? Now we're short of 2 teammates. Who would do this to them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe we should fight with only 3 members."

"Don't be ridiculous! With the Corrupt as our enemies They're going to blow us up to the sky like there's no tomorrow! All we have to do is finding another teammates!"

"How do we do that? And what makes you think it's allowed?"

"There's a rule that if the teammates are unavailable due to urgent purposes, we can pick someone from other team which are not fighting with us. Now who's going to fight with us?"

As if a cue, Koden and Tabby appeared from the door. "Hi, Hande." said Koden.

"Hi Koden, whazzup?"

"We believe we have made progress on our search."

"So?"

"We have got the picture on Tabby's… what was that called again?"

"Koden has taken some picture with my Whophone. Glad I had it all along. Here." Tabby handed me her Whophone, which on our world was called, of course, a **Cell**phone.

There were 5 pictures Koden had taken, first was Koden, with the Skaarj-Human Hybrid activities as the background. I frowned to see that. It would be better if Koden didn't picture himself, since he would only block the sight. Second was a picture of a device on a table. It had an antenna with coils. The third was the blueprint of the device. The fourth was the parts which were not completed. The last one was the face of Berserker, almost startled me.

"Yeah, I know. I was about to take another picture on the device, when suddenly a Skaarj-Human Hybrid jumped on my way with a shock rifle." Said Koden.

"Thanks, this would be useful. Hey, can you two do me a favor?"

"We're listening." answered Tabby.

"Jojo and Shingo were just attacked. We need two people to replace them. And eventually you came here. The rule said I can temporary replace them with other team that are not fighting. So…"

"No need to finish. I'm in." said Koden

"Me too!" said Tabby.

"Good. Change your uniforms. I'm going to report this so there would not be a misunderstanding. Next match'll be in 15 minutes. Meet me and the others at the briefing room in 10 minutes."

* * *

10 minutes later, in the briefing room.

"Okay guys. Here is the Morpheus, the highest Galaxy, if not sky, Scrapper human had ever made. Consists of 3 buildings and a small road 5 meters below the top of the buildings. It's still not finished, but Liandri had already used it for tournament purposes. Since it's far away from the surface, the gravity outside is low, allowing you to jump from building to building. Mind though, the inner area of the building has Earth gravity."

"Sounds easy to me." said Koden.

"Yeah, if you didn't count the Corrupt team of course." Said Jonathan.

"Exactly, and they have really good weaponry, including the Portable Redeemer."

"Redeemer? I thought LMS didn't allow a Redeemer." said Tabby

"Now they allowed them for the Corrupt. Easy for them since they are the Liandri team."

"Why those cheating…"

"Now, Koden. We are not here to waste our breaths. Whether they have a Redeemer or not, we're going to defeat them. Let's teach those metal brained jerks!"

* * *

**II. Morpheus. A chance for the Phalanxes.**

Arena : Morpheus. Music : Save Me.

Team Last Man Standing. Lives : 5.

The Corrupt vs. Blood Reaver (Modified) vs. Dark Phalanx. 5 vs. 5 vs. 5.

I was teleported on the top of one of the building. My teammates were teleported at the same building, different places. I saw The Corrupt team were teleported to the road and the building in front of the building I was just respawned, while the Dark Phalanx were on the last one.

"Okay, remember to keep moving and keep your eyes peeled! Move out!" Everyone jumped to the other buildings and the road. I was heading for The Corrupt-infested building. As I got in there, I was greeted with green plasma balls from the Corrupt's link gun. I quickly took cover and readied my plasma minigun.

As I got my minigun locked and loaded, I fired every Liandri bots in my sight, like riddling OSC full of holes, turning Cathode into swiss cheese, and exploding Aspect into pieces of junks. "K.I.A.!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matrix was fighting with Kyla, and Koden on the road, while Nova was fighting Jonathan and Tabby on the inner area of the building.

Live feed : Matrix vs Kyla + Koden.

Matrix, with a Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher was cornered by Kyla with her Flak Cannon and Koden with his Shock Rifle. Koden launched a shock core near Matrix and combo-ed it with a shock beam, but just before Koden launched the beam, Matrix had jumped far enough to evade the blast of the ASMD combination. Matrix landed gracefully on his feet behind them, chuckling with his robotic voice. Kyla soon knew something was not quite right. She looked up, to see 3 grenades falling to her and Koden. Koden also saw it and decided to pull Kyla and lunged forward to avoid the rain of explosion.

Both of them were safe, and decided to rain Matrix with any attacks they could do. "True ETC Bomb!" Koden launched his True ETC Bomb at Matrix. It hit him and threw him backward to the edge of the road. Almost lost his balance, Matrix jumped and landed safely on the middle of the road. Matrix switched to his shock rifle and fired a shock core. Big mistake, because Koden suddenly fired it and explode it right on Matrix's face, blasted him into pieces.

* * *

Live feed : Nova vs. Jonathan and Tabby.

Fighting with Nova was rather easier than fighting Matrix, that is, if she didn't use her Sniper Rifle too often. Nova appeared to be a skilled sharpshooter, who could decapitate a head away in such a close range or in a really long range.

BANG!

The high velocity bullet barely missed Tabby's right foot. She already got hit on her left arm. Her sidearm was the Enforcer MP she just stole from Nova's pocket. "Tabby, Duck!" She heard Archer shouted at her. She quickly ducked, and there was another loud bang, followed by a wall cracking sound. The bullet hit her hair, but at least, not her head. Jonathan fired his phase pistol, but it didn't penetrate the metal skin of Nova's, instead, it reflected some to a nearby wall. Jonathan stopped before he ended up hurting Tabby, despite the fact that the friendly fire protection was active.

"Okay, that's it. Flak attack!" Tabby was going to destroy Nova with a shell from her flak cannon, but she pushed the wrong button, ended up exploding the shell inside and spreading the shrapnels at Nova, which fortunately could not dodge them. She fell powerless on the floor after numerous of sharp chunks filled her body. That mistake did not make her embarrassed, instead, she exclaimed, "That's one more for the girl!" even though it was a really embarrassing mistake. Honestly, there should be no one on the tournament who didn't know which button he/she wanted to use.

* * *

And now, to the Dark Phalanx.

If things went well for Blood Reavers, you couldn't exactly say that about the Phalanx. They were just about to swarm the Reavers with attacks, when suddenly the Corrupt respawned right on their building. They did survive those though, without casualties on their side, but ended up wounded really bad.

Jalal and Danny was fighting Matrix and Aspect on the top of the building. Aspect was disposed easily by Danny's ectoplasmic bolt, which sent him to the hard dirt back on Earth. But Matrix blew Danny away with his shock combo, and almost pushed Jalal down to the surface with an Anti Vehicle Rocket explosion. But Jalal managed to shoot him back with his ripper. Matrix dodged the razorblade, only to be punched by Danny in the next second, and mowed down by him with a minigun. "Oh, Yeah!"

* * *

Just below them was a 3 vs. 3 fight. Luke was handling OSC, Ivana had a fight with Cathode, and last but not (or maybe) least, Farham vs. Nova fight was happening inside the building.

Live feed : Ivana vs. Cathode.

Ivana and Cathode was having a shock fight on the edge of the building. They both fired their shock rifle at the same time, but to no avail. The beams and the cores collided with each other. Soon their ammo was low, and changed their battle stance into melee mode. Each of them swung the rifle to each other, only to clash them midair. Blue plasma burst out from the rifle and illuminated the building with its bright blue color every time the rifle clashed. Ivana swung her rifle again, only to lose her grip on it and sent it flying toward Cathode. It exploded and brought Cathode and her rifle with it. "Ha ha! Ownage!" she taunted.

* * *

Live feed : Luke vs OSC.

Somehow, OSC could hold the lightsaber power, that he was not sliced and diced by it. Every time Luke launched a blow with his lightsaber, OSC's metallic hand blocked the saber and pushed it back. Luke soon know that using his lightsaber would be in vain. So he decided to give his last trick a try, though he really doubt that it would work.

"Okay, I admit it. You are really strong, but…" He waved his hand and concentrated "It will be best for you to surrender."

"It will be best for me to surrender."

'_It worked! I can't believe it!'_ he continued 'influencing' the poor Corrupt bots with the mind trick. "You will jump down from the building."

"I will jump down from the building." And there he goes, down and down to the hard dirt.

"Man, I thought I had to continue the long fight again." He said while deactivating his light saber.

* * *

Live feed : Farham vs. Nova.

"You're toast!"

The fight didn't really last long. Farham already had Nova pinned down on the ground with a sniper rifle on her head.

BANG!

Nova's eye went black and her head was decapitated. Farham kicked the head away in the angle of 45 degrees until it reached outer space.

* * *

3 minutes without a single meaningful fight (but there were some fights of course. Morpheus is too open.) passed. And here are our latest status updates.

Dark Phalanx (Leading) : 5

Luke : 2

Jalal : 2

Danny : 1

Ivana : 0 (OUT!)

The Corrupt : 4

Matrix : 1

Nova : 1

Aspect : 1

Cathode : 1

OSC : 0

The Blood Reaver : 3

Hande : 1

Tabby : 1

Koden : 1

Kyla : 0 (OUT!)

Jonathan : 0 (OUT!)

We were losing the battle really soon. Man, the Dark Phalanx were getting tougher, or were we become weaker? Well, I didn't mind if the Phalanx won for now, but if the Corrupt came out to be the winner, then that's a problem.

We concentrated our fire on the Corrupt, to avoid the worst that could happen. We worked together and took out the Corrupt one at a time.

Starting with Nova, I shot her leg with the stolen Long-Range Target Interdiction Rifle, chopping it off in the process. Nova fell flat with electricity on the place where her right leg was. I launched the final blow by sending another High Velocity Bullet at her head.

Log : "Nova is OUT!"

Matrix was facing Luke, who had realized that this bot is invulnerable against the mind trick, but not against the lightsaber. But of course, Matrix had managed to block the lightsaber attack with the Stinger Minigun of his. Luke then switched to Flak Cannon and launched a shell on him, which barely missed Matrix. He replied it by smashing Luke with the minigun. Luke, with the reflex of a Jedi, pulled out the lightsaber and blocked it. Suddenly, his leg was shot by a sniper rifle.

I saw what happened. Matrix had Cathode disable Luke by shooting his leg. I saw Matrix then raining him with shards. "Survival of the fittest." Matrix 'taunted' on the speaker. I took the chance and send the ultra fast bullets at both Matrix and Cathode, Double kill! "Survival of the fittest indeed…" I commented.

Log : "Matrix is OUT!"

Log : "Cathode is OUT!"

* * *

Things went smooth as planned. Koden had the last Corrupt, Aspect wrapped by his Hot String. It didn't take him long enough to throw Aspect to the sky, where he fell back down to Earth.

Log : "Aspect is OUT!"

Log : "The Corrupt is OUT!"

* * *

So now it was 3 against 3 in the soldier's number Point of View, 4 against 3 for Dark Phalanx in the lives Point of View. We quickly surround the Dark Phalanxes who were on the third building. We took a sniping range to dispose of them. Sadly, things didn't go well as planned.

After 30 seconds, there were no casualties. Suddenly, Tabby was gunned down, despite the fact that she was taking cover, followed with Koden, who was inside. Those two's death were really unexplainable, for there was no one who could shoot them from the third building, except…

I looked behind, to see Danny with the dual Enforcer, MP class. I had no time to evade the bullets. So the barrage of bullets hit me. "Ow. Dying…hurts…" I groaned in pain. The darkness swallowed me.

But I was not dead, not technically.

What I knew was, I lost the battle in Morpheus.

**

* * *

A/N : Koden and Tabby will make an appearance again in the next chapter, since Jojo and Shingo were still injured.**

**I don't really know, but I think the update will be slowing down. I got a major Sality virus invasion on both my computer, and my laptop, all attacking executable files. My computer is now almost inoperable.**

**I need some – review - backup! Please! Review or there's gonna be a Redeemer Nuclear missile rain on your house MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, I need to stop before I start killing someone.**


	31. Semi Final III Arsenal

**A/N : This was the 3****rd**** and last semi-final. Hope you like it.**

**Corrupt enemies now :**

**- Matrix (Leader)**

**- Tensor**

**- Cathode**

**- Enigma**

**- Mihr**

**I still preserve my previous Blood Reaver teammates from the last chapter, the 28****th****/30****th****.**

**WARNING! I'm no longer using Ice Station Zeto as the third semi-final. I used the UT3 map which used the remix of Ice Station Zeto's soundtrack. You have been warned. **

**To make it short, I'll set the lives into 3. Not really short, but possible for no scene skipping, maybe…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything here except my plot, me and my weapons, which of course, don't include the UT3 weapons, such as Portable Redeemer, Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher, Link Gun, etc. etc.**

**

* * *

Chapter 29 : Semi Final III. Arsenal.**

Arena : Arsenal. Music : Mechanism Eight (UT3 Remix).

Team Last Man Standing. Lives : 3

The Corrupt vs. Blood Reaver vs. Dark Phalanx. 5 vs. 5 vs. 5

This wasn't really expected. We were not teleported on Zeto. In fact, we were teleported to the former Liandri Munition plants. It was a med sized arena with rather confusing corridors.

"Somehow I question the logic of firing Rocket Launchers in an abandoned munitions plant." said Jonathan.

"That _does_ sound dangerous" answered Koden.

"More dangerous than not shooting back?" asked Tabby.

I ignored them and readied my Eightball rocket launcher. We now got 3 lives each person. Best not to waste them, for we had to win the war, err… I mean tournament.

"What is it, Hande? Nervous?" asked Kyla.

"Sort of. This is quite a decisive battle. Whoever comes out as the winner, it must not be the Corrupt" answered me.

"Well, better not to accidentally blow yourself up. That'll sound ridiculous, since you are a champion."

"Don't worry, I won't do something stupid enough that can let my team morale down."

"Sure you are. Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

I ran to the lift and jumped when it almost reached the upper corridor. The combination of my jump and the turbo lift lifting force resulted a high jump. I quickly landed a small room above the corridor. It used to be a Udamage amplifier spawn point, but, you know, LMS.

I pulled out my sniper from my backpack, which seemed as if it could contain everything in it, much more like Dora's backpack, except it was not talking or singing any silly song, which could get into my nerves.

My first victim was Mihr. She was using a Portable Redeemer. Not a good start…

I carefully sniped her right between the eyes. As her head bounced on the metal floor, I stole the Redeemer without even thinking twice. After deploying it, I carried it everywhere, until I saw a bunch of robots. All of the Corrupt bots were there. I launched the redeemer at Matrix.

The result of the Nuclear explosion was really amazing. As the bots were enveloped by the bright light of the explosion, they were all thrown away and scattered all around. Some of them, if not completely disintegrated, were thrown to the wall and landed on an awkward position. The wall was painted by the black oil, which soon was burned, incinerating the remains of the Corrupt mining/fighting robots. "F-Yeah!" I cheered and made my way back to the Udamage Amp. respawn point.

* * *

Koden and Kyla were sticking together. They hadn't found anyone along the way. They grew bored, after rounding the arena for the third time. They rested on a room which had a window, showing a desert base, complete with Goliath tank.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. All of the Dark Phalanx team emerged from the corridor backing Koden and Kyla, followed by the Corrupt team, all of them too. Apparently they were busy fighting with each other. Koden took the chance and used his water form and sneaked to the battle. As he emerged, he shouted, "Dragon Whirlwind!" And everyone was thrown backward. Mihr wasn't really lucky. As she fell down, Kyla shot her down with her shock rifle, making sure she wouldn't come back again.

Log : "Mihr was OUT!"

The first one who got up was Luke, followed by Jalal. They charged to Koden, who suddenly shoot a shock core at Luke, who reflected it with his Lightsaber to Kyla, who combo-ed near Jalal's position, who jumped backward to evade the blast, hitting Farham, who just got up, pushing him to Ivana, who also just got up, hitting Danny, who… well too many 'who' words here, let's just say this incident caused domino effect. Jalal to Farham to Ivana to Danny to Matrix to Tensor to Enigma to Cathode to Luke, who in time split Cathode into two. But then Koden used Hot String to wrap him up allowing Kyla to finish him.

All of the Domino-ed combatants tried to get up one by one, only to be shot down one at a time.

* * *

Now to our last group, Tabby and Jonathan.

They hadn't encountered anyone on the arena. That was why they were still healthy. At least, until 6 minutes later.

Out of nowhere, the Dark Phalanxes surround them on one of the narrow corridor. "Oh, man, we're screwed up… said Tabby.

"Not yet we're not, until they have us dead." said Jonathan, pulling his phase pistol and shot Danny with it. Unfortunately, it was set to stun, so Danny only fell unconscious for a second, and then got up. Archer realized that he set this pistol on wrong setting, so he set it to kill. Too late, Jalal had rained the 2 Reavers with his minigun in full rate of fire. "This is like the 'No Russian' mission!" he exclaimed. Of course, Tabby and Archer tried to find something to cover them from Jalal's machine gun wrath.

They soon found a small barrel filled with Tarydium. Archer threw it to the Phalanxes. The barrel filled with the volatile Tarydium crystals exploded into pieces. Tabby then found another one and threw it too. The barrel also exploded, incinerating Ivana and Danny in the process.

Archer once again fired the now killing phase pistol. But Luke blocked it, only to redirect the beam to Farham, who fell dead on the floor with a nice hole in his chest. "Oops." said Luke, who then cursed to himself. How could he be so careless? He was a Jedi! A fuckin' Jedi!

Tabby used the chance to throw another barrel to Luke. It exploded on his face, throwing him backward, killing him.

Jalal was the only one who could survive for long. He again launched his 'No Russian' tactic at Tabby and Jonathan.

Click.

"Oh, man…" Jalal just used every bullet he had. Tabby took the chance and launched 6 rockets at him (she was thrown backward and hit the wall due to lack of strength), destroying him completely.

* * *

"Okay, great job people! We only have to kill them once again each person!" I complimented them. I jumped from my sniping spot, landed on someone. I looked down, to see that it was Koden. "Oops, he he…" I stepped away from him while smiling sheepishly. He looked at me angrily and prepared for his signature attack.

"ETC B…"

"Okay calm down everyone." Kyla interrupted, "Fighting with each other would only lead us to defeat."

"Okay, I'm sorry Koden. I didn't see you down there."

"Apology accepted, as long as you didn't do that again."

Our conversation was interrupted by 12 TTRL (Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher) grenades on our head. We backed up as fast as we could, but the explosion sent us flying backward and slammed us against the wall.

My vision went blur, plus some smoke from the explosion had blocked some sight. I saw one of the Corrupt bots walking at me, readying his shock rifle, about to finish me with it…

BANG!

I saw a golden trail coming from the smoke. It was the Phalanxes. The bullet decapitated the robot, turned it powerless.

Log : "Cathode is OUT!"

I saw another projectile being shot from my left, where the Corrupt bots were standing. It was an ASMD beam.

Log : "Farham is OUT!"

Another projectile was shot again, this time, it was nothing but a, a, a, a REDEEMER MISSILE!

Suddenly it exploded right on my face in a small explosion that could only kill a flea. '_Someone had denied it'_, I thought.

Suddenly there were some explosions on both sides, followed by some notes on my Heads-up display.

Log : "Matrix is OUT!"

Log : "Danny is OUT!"

Log : "Enigma is OUT!"

Log : "Tensor is OUT!"

Log : "Jalal is OUT!"

Log : "Luke is OUT!"

Log : "Ivana is OUT!"

"Flawless victory." I heard the announcer said. The smoke was now clear. I saw Tabby on the right side, and Jonathan on the other side, both holding an Eightball Rocket Launcher. They just finished everything while both the enemy teams were busy. What a relief.

**

* * *

A/N : Next chapter. Xan Kriegor vs. me! Part I.**

**That first conversation was a reference to UT3. See it on Liandri Archives, DM-Arsenal, while the 'No Russian' thing is from COD Modern Warfare 2. My friends like 'No Russian' mission a lot.  
**

**And I won't change the Arena again. Hyperblast is Xan Kriegor's map. Don't ever think I would change it to Sentinel! What do you think I will be fighting with? That Necris brat Akasha? Please...!  
**

**Review please!**


	32. Final I Gone too far

**A/N : I hate it when I have to fight with Xan Kriegor! That is one thing I hate besides that Skaarj species!**

**Corrupt enemies now, of course :**

**Xan Kriegor – Who claims as the Alpha and the Omega. (Leader)**

**There's something bothering me. Some people says he is Jerl Liandri, president of Liandri Mining Corporation, while at the same time, some people says he is a former mining robot defecting against human in LBX-whatever Robot Uprising and have his memory cleaned. This is really confusing!**

**I used Xan Mark II in this story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot, me and my own devices. If I owned Unreal Tournament, Xan Kriegor could be beaten so easily. But no, I don't own it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 30 : Final I. Gone too far.**

**I. Preparing for the Final match of Doom.**

This won't be as easy as last year. After some minutes, I had to throw my Respawner away before it had me controlled. This could be my last day to breathe some air.

"What's the matter, Hande?" Kyla asked me worriedly.

"I don't know, Kyla. I was really confident last year. But now, I don't think I can do it."

"You have to be confident. Remember what you say to Boris last year?"

"'If we think we will lose, we lose. If we think we will win, we win.'"

"Exactly, now you have to think that you will win. Remember that you do this for all the people here." Kyla's word cheered me up in an instant. Yes, I was doing this for the people who wants to get home.

"You're right! Thank you, you're so helping Kyla!"

"Your welcome. We're friends right?"

* * *

5 minutes later, in the briefing room.

"Thank you for attending this serious meeting. I'm really glad you could make it here." I spoke to everyone there. There were all of the team members from every team except of course, The Hybrid, Liandri Robots, Necris, and Metal Guard psychopaths. "Now, our home is just a step away. If I can win this fight, we'll all go straight to home. But that's not all, we still have unfinished business."

"The mind control device." said Jalal quietly.

"Yes, that is our problem. Before I continue, do you have the respawner set on your wrist?" Everyone showed their wrist, showing the small watch that could resurrect people from the dead in an instant. "Good, I recommend you to put it away, now."

Everyone put the respawner away from their wrist without hesitation. I smiled at them.

"Leader, you still have your respawner on." said Jojo.

"Yes, I'm going to take the risk. I'm gonna wear it until it started to take the control of my mind."

"Is it safe? What if you're too late?"

"Don't worry, J. I have to do this to win this fight. Xan Kriegor had beaten the crap out of me before I started owning him. Not wearing the respawner on the start would only result death."

"What if, this day's going to be your day to die?" asked Shingo.

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise. And if I really die, it is really a good day to die. If I fail, I want you all to complete the mission. Your mission is to destroy the device and survive while I'm fighting, or dead. I want that device finished, before it takes over the entire corporation. You understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Louder!"

"YES, SIR!"

"LOUDER!"

"**YES, SIR!**"

"Good, I wish you all good luck. If this is my last day, I'm going to say : It's been nice knowing you all."

"Hande" Luke stepped out. "You're going to make it. I'm sure. Your team had successfully beaten us all."

"Thanks Skywalker."

"May the force be with you."

"Thanks again. I'm gonna need it."

**

* * *

A/N : Soundtrack's going to change in this final battle! Not in this chapter, not yet.**

**

* * *

II. HyperBlast!**

Arena : Hyperblast.

Last man Standing (Duel). Lives : 5

Isa "Hande" Abdurrahman H. vs. Xan Kriegor.

HyperBlast, Xan's own ship and favorite arena. For me, It's really a hard arena. HyperBlast ship is on a maximum warp to nowhere. Thanks to technology, we were able to fight outside. But mind though, falling from ship will result a quick death. The problem is, we need to jump on the space as a shortcut.

And I rather not to jump, that's too risky.

HyperBlast has a semi-circular shaped corridor on the front, 2 rectangular shaped corridors on the rear which has impulse drive and warp engine, connected by a teleporter. The corridors were separated a meter from each other.

I was teleported on one side of the of the ship's rear area, while Xan was teleported on the other side.

He pointed at me and said through the comm. "You are inferior, I am superior.". It felt really like the old times, when we first had a battle. He said the words just as same as before.

I replied mockingly, "I'll show you who's inferior and who's superior." I switched to sniper rifle, ready to aim when I saw Xan pulling something red from his backpack. Something I really didn't expect.

An InstaGib Enhanced Shock Rifle, complete with scope.

I'm so dead.

"Die, Human." Xan fired the red devastating beam, which barely missed me, touching my hair in the process. I smelled some smoke on my hair. That bastard!

The Corrupt has gone too far now.

**

* * *

A/N : Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise I would make a longer chapter next time.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	33. Final II Tournament Way

**A/N : Continues the fight! And starts the fight for the mind control device!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot, me and my devices.**

**

* * *

Chapter 31 : Final II. Tournament way.  
**

**I. Flesh vs. Metal.**

(Go Down UT3 Remix playing)

I was trying so hard to dodge the beams. Some of them even burned my dark blue shirt. "Shit, that Xan has gone nuts!" I ducked to avoid the red ASMD beam from burning my skin. Even a slight contact to the beam could result the destruction of my body.

"I can't just run, I have to fight!" I switched to my sniper rifle and summoned a Berserk power-up. After adding it to my weapon, I quickly shot Xan with it. "Snipe-o-matic!" One of the bullet hit Xan on the chest, caused oil leak. But he still stood up. He shot another beam at my sniper, exploding it to pieces. The power-up I added flew on the air. I grabbed it at time before it was lost in space.

I quickly switched to my plasma minigun and attached the Berserk power-up on it. The minigun glowed red. I smirked, "Sorry to do this to you, Xan." I pushed the button to deploy the scope and hold the lever. "Show time."

As I pulled the lever, the minigun roared and let out plasma bullets. Some of them hit Xan's metallic body, tearing the armor apart. 10 plasmas later, Xan fell down to the ground. To my dismay, the InstaGib Enhanced Shock Rifle suddenly disappeared somehow.

Suddenly, my headset beeped. "Yeah?"

"We've arrived on the Hybrid base." reported Kyla.

"Good job, any problem?"

"Not so fa..." Suddenly a red beam passed between my feet, exploding the floor near me.

"Listen, I gotta run before that Kriegor toasted me with the ESR! Keep me posted!" I turned the comm. off and lunged inside the ship.

(Go Down UT3 Remix stopped)

* * *

In front of the Hybrid Base.

"This is it." Kyla said. "The device is inside here somewhere."

"And so are the Hybrids." added Koden. "I saw many of them."

"There were only 10, Koden" said Brock.

"That's still many."

"At last, I have a chance to really kill someone." said Gaara.

"Oh, so you do talk." said Danny.

"OF course I talk. What am I, mute?"

"ENOUGH!" barked Kyla. "We can save our conversation later, we just need to get inside."

"If only I could use my power..." muttered Danny.

"Wait a second." Kyla opened Danny's shirt, making every girl (except Kyla) closed their eyes while the boys said "Eww.". Danny tried to protest, until Kyla pulled a small device filled with Tarydium crystal from his chest. "Just as I thought. But I don't understand. Why in the world can a ghost be affected by this crystal?" Kyla threw the device and shot it with enforcer. The tarydium exploded into pieces, as well as the strange device.

"Try to use your power now."

"Okay, here goes nothing. Going Ghost!" Danny transformed into his Ghost form and tried to phase through the door.

BANG!

"Ouch!"

The attempt failed.

"It's not working, maybe there's another reason." said Danny, rubbing his head.

"Wait a sec." Kyla scanned the door. "A Tarydium Door. What a security. We need to use force mode."

"What's it?" asked Jojo.

"Breach. Athena if you please." Athena nodded and placed the Shaped Charge on the door.

"3...2...1... KABOOM!" As Athena said 'KABOOM!' the charge exploded, turning the door into pieces.

"We should've done it in the first place." said Jonathan. "Now, what about the door? If someone sees this mess, everyone will get suspicious."

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Harry stepped out and waved his wand, or to be exact, his amplified wand, "Reparo."

The pieces flew magically and formed into the door, without any cracks. "These amplifiers always come in handy." He commented.

"By the way, I remembered you have some spell that can unlock almost every door." Hearing what Aryss had said, everyone looked at her. "What?"

"I had to waste my charge..." said Athena.

"I had to open Danny's shirt..." said Kyla.

"...And I had to collide my head against the wall." said Danny.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that Harry had that spell."

"Okay, guys. Guess we'll have to try that spell of Harry's on this one." Naruto pointed at another door, much bigger than the first one.

"_Alohomora._" Harry tried to open the door. But it stopped in the middle. "I can't fully open it."

"That's enough for us, come on!" Everyone slipped inside through the gap, finding themselves in front of the Hybrids, who unfortunately armed with heavy weapons.

"Well look who's here." Berserker smirked at the group. "Come to see us finishing our work?"

"Sorry, but you're controlling no one here."

"Well, that's too bad. 'Cause you're gonna die!" All of the Hybrids aimed their weapons on the group.

"WAIT!"

It was Tabby who shouted. "We'll settle this Tournament way."

"Interesting, I'm hearing." said Berserker.

"Team Last Man Standing. 10 vs. 10. No respawner, no tricks. Just strength, skills and speed."

Hearing this, everyone, except Tabby and Berserker protested. "I accept your offer." said Berserker. "If you kill us all, you can destroy our mind control device. But if your fighters are all killed, we'll activate the automatic turrets here. They'll kill everyone except us."

"Tabby, I don't think this is such a good idea." said Sarena worriedly, but Tabby silenced her.

"Deal."

**

* * *

A/N : Two fights in the same time! What do you think? Give me suggestion, with the following rules :**

**1. Koden, Tory, Tabby, Jalal and minimum 3 original Tournament fighters are in.**

**2. Can be any map except assault mode.**

**Review please!  
**


	34. Final III Brain Damage

**A/N : Don't worry, I'm not going to tell the Team LMS fight yet. I'm still open for suggestion.**

**Oh, and I just discovered that the positions of the corridors was the other way around. Sorry, my mistake.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own my plot, me and my devices, except anything, oops, that should be the other way around. I don't own anything except my plot, me and my devices.**

**

* * *

Chapter 32 : Final III. Brain damage.**

This was getting annoying. It's been two minutes, and he already fragged me for the second time, with him still had 4 lives. I wouldn't survive if he was still this good, or bad in my opinion.

There was still no strange feeling coming from my respawner. I just hope it didn't come any soon. I switched to my plasma minigun again and tried to rail Xan down again. I thanked God that I finally brought Xan down for the second time. Now we were even.

It wasn't just 2 seconds when suddenly a red beam passed overhead. I made a mad dash to the semi-circular corridor. Damn, damn, damn. This was really going really, really, REALLY too far.

I somersaulted on my attempt to avoid the blast of Xan's InstaGib Rifle. This was really annoying. How on Earth could you possibly defeat a professional killer with a rifle that could instantly mutilate people in just one shoot without dying?

I jumped from the gap on the central area of the back corridor. I couldn't believe my luck! I just landed successfully on the other gap in the central area of the ship! That was quite a jump!

I turned around, to see Xan followed me by jumping too. I quickly shot him with an ASMD shock rifle. I successfully stopped him in the midair, leading him to the outer space.

That's the third time. Thank God.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Whoa, time out! I think I really need to put this respawner off." But just as I said that, another beam passed. "Okay, not a good time now." I decided to put up with the respawner for the time being.

* * *

Xan was getting more and more agressive every minute, no, every second. I found that I couldn't avoid the beam with the same old method. That's what was special about Xan, his A.I. seemed to be adjusting with his enemies and arenas. You wouldn't want him as your enemy.

And neither would I.

I wished that the Liandri Mining Corporation had never made Xan. I never had time to rest. Whenever I stopped by to sit, a beam always came and blasted the ground. I also heard Xan taunting, "Run, human." I wasn't need to be told twice, in fact, I wasn't need to be told **at all**. Whenever Xan came, I just need to be as far as possible from here, or else, I'd be grilled by his ESR.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was getting really tired, and **pissed**. Well, if you're facing a robot that would be getting tougher and tougher over time, you'll be as pissed as I was. So I decided to trap him somehow. Not really a best plan I had, but, oh well, I'd give it one hell of a try.

So, as usual, Xan was chasing me while I tried to save my butt from getting grilled by the ESR's raging inferno. We both ran outside, and I tried to lure him to the edge of the roof. As he was running toward me, I hid on the left, and as he got neared, I tripped him. Impossible, that worked! He flew on the air, no on the space, but damn, only to land on the semi-circular corridor through the gap.

Note to self : Never try to make Xan fall, for he will always land safely _somehow_.

So that plan failed. I cursed as I saw him landed gracefully. I had forgotten, that any attempt to drop Xan from the ship, would only be resulting frustration.

* * *

Okay, so running and tripping wouldn't work. Shooting would be almost impossible, or in other words, Shooting equals Death, especially when I had to get the respawner off me.

Speaking of the respawner.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt on my wrist, and the alarm I'd attached went off, loudly. I quickly tried to pull the watch off. Unfortunately...

"AAARRGGHH!"

I felt an unbearable pain on my brain. I knew what was going to happen, if I couldn't make it on time. I tried to pull it off, before it gained the control of my mind, or utterly destroyed it.

My attempt was successful. I barely took it off and accidentally dropped it to an open space. Goddamnit!

"Warning. Blood Reaver 1 has no respawner."

"Why?" I heard someone talked from behind. I recognized the voice as Xan's. "Why did you choose to die on my hand?"

"I'd rather die than being a slave to someone else!"

Xan lowered his weapon. I suddenly found the old Xan I knew. Xan who would never break rules and cheating. "I... can't kill you. You are my friend."

I felt something on my chest. I was shocked. Did he just called me... friend? But it wasn't holding for long, when Xan suddenly grabbed his head and began screaming, like I did when the respawner tried to take the control of my mind.

After a moment, he calmed down, and aimed his weapon once again. "...But I have to. To please the master."

Now I was screwed up. Really, really screwed up.

**

* * *

A/N : Uh, oh. I'm going to die, or not? Stay tuned, if you read this and enjoyed this. Also, I realized that I left some question unanswered. Ask me if you want to know something about my story!**

**REVIEW, PLEASEEE!  
**


	35. Final IV Death Words

**A/N : Okay, no reviews. So I'll just arrange the team myself.**

**The teams, along with position.**

**United Team :**

**Brock (Leader, offense)**

**Koden (Offense)**

**Jalal (Supporting Brock)**

**Naruto (Freelance)**

**Tabby (Offense)**

**Othello (Supporting Danny)**

**Shingo (Offense)**

**Tory (Freelance)**

**Kyla (Supporting Shingo)**

**Danny (Offense)**

**Okay, let's see : 2 Thunder Crash (a.k.a. Thunder Cash, Reaper's joke on UT3.), 2 Iron Guard, 2 Venom, 2 Blood Reaver, and 2 Dark Phalanx. Sorry, no Raw Steel.**

**Versus**

**Hybrid Team :**

**Berserker (Leader, Holding)**

**Dominator (Supporting Berserker)**

**Baetal (Supporting Berserker)**

**Pharoh (Supporting Berserker)**

**Reaper (different from Reaper above. Reaper in UT 3 is in Ronin, a human team from Izanagi, Offense)**

**Pestillence (Offense)**

**Devastator (Supporting Pestillence)**

**Skrilax (Supporting Reaper)**

**Anthrax (Supporting Pestillence)**

**Guardian (Supporting Reaper)**

**Okay, the Hybrid team is attacking as packs while the United team is attacking separately. Watch as they survive! Complete fight!**

**Using UT 3 weapons. If not, Danny wouldn't feel a real suspense.**

**And the last, I'll use italic for long-range communication.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters I used in this chapter, as well as the Unreal Tournament, and its soundtracks. I do own the plot and myself.**

**

* * *

Chapter 33 : Final IV. Death words.**

(Kevin Riepl - Strident soundtrack playing)

Arena : Lava Giant.

Team Last Man Standing. Lives : (No respawner)

United team vs Hybrid team. 10 vs. 10.

The 10 heroes were spawned on the red base. The Blue base was behind the cave in front of them.

The Red base's form was an old fortress with moss all over the wall. The blue base was prettier compared to it. "Alright peoples" said Brock. "No respawner, that means death words for us if we failed. We must not take any casualties if possible. Remember, kill the Hybrids before you get killed. And don't be stupid enough to fall to the boiling lava below, it won't be a pretty death. Don't act stupid 'cause once you die, you can't come back."

"Okay, we got it all, Brock. Why don't we start just running around?" asked Othello impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Move out!" No one had to be told twice. They scattered around the arena. Koden was taking the center road. Brock ran to the right path with Jalal following him.

"Hey, Brock." asked Jalal. "Why do we have to use Axon's newest creation anyway?"

"It's the Hybrid's request. Maybe they are worried if Danny has recovered his power."

"Just for a stinger minigun, eh? Well, we can use their request at our advantages!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tory was using the lower path. Her overconfidence had led her to jump from the top to the cliff, breaking her leg in the process.

"_TORY! BROCK TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!_" Tabby shouted as Tory landed on the rock, made her ears ringing. Tory rubbed her ears and groaned in pain.

"_Looks like Tory's doing something stupid guys._" said Othello.

"_What did you do this time, Tory?_" asked Koden.

"None of your business."

"_I just saw her jumping from the cliff. She landed with a broken leg._" answered Kyla.

"_Aw, man. Can anybody just hear me for a sec? I feel neglected._" said Brock.

"_We didn't neglect you Brock._" answered Koden. "_At least, me and your girlfriend Lauren didn't._"

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_" Everyone said "Ouch!" as Brock yelled on the headset, louder than Tabby.

"_Then why did you kiss her? And she felt really happy. Admit it._"

"_KOD…!_"

"ENOUGH! One more yelling and my eardrums will be broken!" Tory yelled, making everyone silent. "Okay, let's get back to business. We're going to get all of us killed if we continue this meaningless conversation."

So everyone continued running. The first United team encounter was Koden with Reaper's pack. "ETC Bomb!" The ETC Bomb hit Skrillax, sending him to the chasm of lava.

Log : "Skrillax is DEAD!"

Koden ducked to avoid Reaper's Enf. MP's bullet, which barely missed his head. Koden kicked the enforcer and caught it with his foot and throw it to his left hand.

"Akimbo, man!" As he said that, Koden pulled his own Enforcer and double-shot Reaper down.

Log : "Reaper is DEAD!"

"And now, to you. Hot String!" Koden wrapped Guardian with his Hot String and about to toss him to the lava, when he saw something.

* * *

On the left path, were Shingo and Naruto, fighting with Pestilence's pack. "Shadow clone jutsu!" A clone appeared, then Naruto prepared a Rasengan for Devastator. Meanwhile, Anthrax was fighting with Shingo, melee mode. "Shingo kick!" Shingo launched his flying kick, hitting Anthrax's fist. Both were sent flying, but not falling to the lava. Meanwhile, "Rasengan!" Devastator was sent spinning midair and thrown away.

Log : "Devastator is DEAD!"

Shingo pulled his Flak Cannon, and hit Anthrax with it, Aragami style, complete with "Your body is weak!" (according to the FAQ, it's the translation for "Body ga amai ze!"). Anthrax's skull was broken as the heavy golden weapon hit his head.

Log : "Anthrax is DEAD!"

Pestillence was about to run away, when an ectoplasmic bolt hit his leg, and in the next second, Tory's Acid hit his hand. And not just another minute, Koden tossed Guardian to him, sending both of them flying to the world of the burning pain.

Log : "Pestillence is DEAD!"

Log : "Guardian is DEAD!"

"Double kill!" shouted Koden loudly on the headset.

"That's because he's immobilized by me." Tory said, not wanting Koden to take all the credits.

"Don't forget me too!" Danny shouted.

* * *

The Blue base was already entered by the remaining team. Berserker roared in his base. "You cannot defeat us!"

"Wrong! We have already defeated you!" answered Brock

"Charge!"

Everything happened so fast. Tabby blew Pharoh with her AVRiL. Brock kicked Baetal's butt while Jalal smeared his head with the Impact Hammer. Kyla was having trouble handling Dominator, for he was the master of rockets, so Tabby lend her a hand by immobilizing Dominator with her sniper rifle. Kyla gave her thumb up and filled Dominator's nasty body with shrapnel. At last, Othello got Berserker cornered with the device in the Hybrid's hand.

"You're so dead, you ugly piece of shit!" Othello aimed his rocket launcher at the Hybrid leader. But with the Skaarj reflex moves, he dodged the spreading rockets. "Pathetic humans! You think you can defeat us!"

"Uh, for one thing, not all of us is human." Came a soft voice behind him. Dominator realized, that he was standing in front of Tabby, who was holding a Tarydium crystal as a knife. "Hand over that device."

Dominator responded it by whacking her with it. Tabby got up quickly and stabbed Dominator's chest with the crystal. The once blue glowing Crystal began to turn red as the Hybrid's blood covered it.

"And now, the device." She took out her Enforcer Machine Pistol and with a loud bang, she shot the primary power source, destroying it completely.

"It's done. Now hope that Hande is okay."

"No worry, Tabby." Jalal said. "Isa is a champion, and he will be again."

(Kevin Riepl - Strident ended)

* * *

Back to the HyperBlast.

I was really lucky to survive, and killed Xan for the fourth time with my grenades. But now my skin was scorched really badly due to a single contact with the beam. The first time it scratched me, I screamed in agony loudly.

I was armed with my sidearm, the trustful Enforcer. As I arrived at the back corridor, I desperately made a quick turn and leaped onto Xan, who was really unprepared for that. I kicked the ESR away, sending it to the outer space. I yelled incoherently as I tried to beat Xan to pulp with my pistol. But my rampage was stopped as he stroke my jaw with his metallic hand. Damn that hurts! I tried to get up, but then I saw Xan reloading his enforcer and pointed it at me.

"Your time as champion…" he said with a broken robot voice "…is over. Now, prepare to die." But he stopped when he screamed again while holding his head. He was trying to fight the virus!

I quickly used all my powers to kick his hand as he got close. Succeeded, the enforcer flew, following the ESR. I jumped up and charged Xan like a madman. He had recovered, but he was not fast enough to evade the kick I landed on him. "Take this!" I yelled as I leaped onto him again and punched him in the face. I quickly took my shock rifle. With Xan pinned down, he could no longer fight me, but I had to kill him in order to win.

And get home.

But I quickly stopped when I took a glance at his wrist. There was no respawner, but there was a watch that would give the wearer status. I saw that the respawner data emitter inside him was broken

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle, coming from Xan. "You got me, Hande. Again."

That was Xan I knew, not the last Xan that was tried to kill me. Xan who would never break rules. "Kill me, now."

Instead of shooting him, I dropped my weapon on the floor. "I…can't." I looked at him. He was really broken. I couldn't remember how I beat him that bad. It was like, someone else got a control of my body when I charged onto him. "I'm gonna kill you, forever."

Xan didn't do anything to protect himself, "Therefore, I resign."

"Congratulations, you are the winner." I heard the announcer spoke at my headset. I wasn't able to ask him, because I was teleported back in a blink.

**

* * *

A/N : Yeah, I won and those Hybrid b*tches is dead! And the next chapter, the conclusion!**

**In UT 2004, (According to the Archives) it's said that Brock and Lauren were lovebirds since high school.**


	36. Finale, The Champion of the LGT

**A/N : At last, let's finish the Tournament**

**Disclaimer ? I want to be fast so let's check the previous disclaimers.**

**

* * *

Finale : The Champion of the Liandri Grand Tournament.**

I was lying on the bed. Kyla was treating me. I really hate it when I have to lie on bed all day. I wanna do something! Sadly this was the Tournament, so no one would bring a DVD player.

Kyla poured the Regeneration Liquid on my arm again, carefully. I protested at her, "A little bit faster would you, Kyla? This isn't a NanoBlack damage. You don't have to pour it carefully like that."

"You just got your skin burned by ESR, and you told me not to be so careful? ESR has the same destructive power, or maybe more power than NanoBlack! Oh, well. I wish Mariana is here, so he can treat your wound and you wouldn't protest." She walked away with a huff. The other Blood Reavers came to my bed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all alive, guys."

"And we're really delighted to see you alive too, leader!" Shingo exclaimed cheerfully.

"You're now the champion. Congratulations!" Jojo offered his hand for a handshake.

"No, Jo. We are all champions. I would've never made it if it weren't for you all." I stretched my hand to reach Jojo's. "And of course, the other people who helped us."

"Thank you for bringing us home. We'll be home in 5 days."

"Oh, now they have granted us freedom? Great! How about the others?"

"They too gained their freedom."

I sighed in relief to hear that. I'd waited for this day. After a year, I finally got to go home.

If only my sister can join me…

"Oh, yeah. But we have to attend the Tournament every year. So they placed for us the dimensional portals on the place we know. For example, Tabby and me in the old observatory, Jonathan on his ready room, and Shingo on his apartment." said Jojo

"Heh, the NEG and LMC never really let us go free, don't they?"

"Yeah, but unlike before, I'm looking forward to see you again next year."

"Me too!"

"I'm going to train a lot on Enterprise."

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear. It's been nice knowing you, all of you."

"It's been nice knowing you too, Hande."

"No, don't call me Hande. The Tournament's over. You can call me as Isa now."

"It's really awkward to call you with your real name, Isa." said Jojo.

"Well, only Jalal called me with that name for the last 12 months."

* * *

The next day, I walked on the Corrupt base. I was looking for Xan. Soon enough, I saw him leaning on a metal sofa.

"Hi Xan. They've upgraded you." I called him. Yes, he was not a Mark II anymore. He was a Xan Mark III.

"Yes, you like my new armor?"

"You look terrific."

I sat down on a small chair in front of him. It's the second time I had a face to face conversation, after the last Tournament.

"Thanks, your rebellion against the virus has helped me a lot."

"Don't mention it. I can't kill my own friend" I was surprised. Did an advanced A.I. just called me, a friend?

"Your mind is like human, Xan. You only need a flesh to be one."

"My creator is very genius, Hande. He created the best A.I. the Liandri ever created. That's why I was able to rebel on the Robot Uprising."

"You remembered?"

"Yes, when the virus is damaging my brain, I suddenly remembered about… how I rebelled against my abusive creator. How I led my fellow Cybernetics to build our own civilization. But now, I see no point of rebelling. This Tournament is enough to fill my life time."

"Sorry for taking your title as a champion, Xan."

"Don't worry. I think my time as the champion is done."

"But, of course not a time as a combatant I suppose?"

"Of course not." We chuckled for some seconds. "The champion ceremony should be held by the next hour. I should go now. See you later on the podium." I got up and waved my hand at Xan as I went out of the Corrupt base. He too, waved at me.

* * *

(Room of Champions soundtrack playing.)

I entered the Room of Champions. Every combatants were there, making me a little bit nervous. But I kept walking slowly on the carpet.

I saw Caesar's quote written on the stairs. 'Veni, Vidi, Vici'. I came, I saw, I conquered. There's also a word, 'Primus Inter' above it, and also some walls with 'Ad honorum', To the honor, or was it for 'Ad Honorem'? On the podium, was the words 'Ad Nocendum Potentus Sumus' which means something like 'We have the power to harm' or I don't know, there are some people who said if it was translated loosely, it said, 'If you can read this, you're a nerd'. I'm not sure if it was a joke or not. I smiled at myself, and at my fellow Blood Reavers, who were cheering the loudest.

I walked slowly. I saw Xan, with the biggest golden trophy on the Tournament. It had 2 horny things and a statue of a combatant with a minigun, or some kind of weapon. I went upstairs and to the podium.

"Congratulations." Xan gave me the trophy. That was the heaviest trophy ever. But it felt really light that time. Yeah, the burden the combatants carry is far heavier than a single heavy trophy.

As I got the grip at the trophy, I turned to the audience, who was silent now. I looked at the sky. It was not cloudy anymore. The sun shone brightly at me. I lifted the trophy as high as I could and let out the loudest sound I ever made.

"YEAH!"

Everyone cheered again, louder. The sunshine was reflected by my trophy, shining the entire room with sunlight. I felt really happy, not just because I won this again. All the fight I had been through, we had been through had made a really, well, it was more than satisfying result. It was like we had been in a darkest prison, and this time, we were freed to see the sunshine again.

(Fade out, song ended. The letters 'Unreal Tournament' appeared on the black screen. There was a flash, and below the UT letters was 'X-treme Overs'. Fade out again. Credits scene, Go Down UT3 remix playing.)

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, that story ended here! Stay tuned for the event happened after this tournament! Here's the list. You'll find it cross-overing with Unreal Tournament Section. Stay tuned for the next stories!**

**TNBR : WhoNecris. (Existed, Horton Hears a Who)**

**TNBR : Skaarj on NX-01. (Star Trek Enterprise)**

**TNBR : Free from Orochi. (King of Fighters)**

**

* * *

Special Features time! Trailer for UTTF : Skaarj Invasion!**

_Those terrors have come back…_

A numerous Skaarj Battleships were seenon warp to Earth.

…_To threaten the world._

Some shuttles have dropped out of warp, and with full impulse, they charged toward Earth.

_The beast of the galaxy…_

One of the shuttle landed with an explosion. Numerous of big green creatures with dreadlocks, the Skaarj warriors jumped from the Shuttle and started terrorizing people.

…_is HERE_

"Damnit! These Skaarj are already here!" The Blood Reavers, now with a Greek letter Epsilon on their dog tags, fired their weapons on the Skaarj from the Hellbender. Jojo fired the Hellbender's sniper ASMD turrets at them, but the Skaarj were avoiding it.

_Death is among every resistance…_

The scene changed to Jalal and Ivana, climbing a cliff. Unfortunately, Ivana was shot down by the Skaarj Troopers, the Skaarj without dreadlocks and used uniforms with guns.

"NO!" Jalal yelled.

The scene changed again into a big city. The Kyla and Tabby was running to Isa and the others, but as they arrived, Kyla saw a dying Trooper tried to snipe Isa. She threw her body to cover him and was shot instead.

"KYLA!"

The scene changed again, but with Xan's voice on the background, "This war is going to take many lives away from us…" the place was a cave, with Luthor, Tara, Harry, Jojo, Koden, and Naruto. Suddenly, Jojo picked up his Enforcer and emptied a clip on Luthor and Tara. Seconds later, Harry, Jojo, Koden and Naruto were turned into Skaarjs. "…without respawners, whenever we die, we die…"

The scene changed again to the Room of Champions, now Xan's voice was coming from the podium "… so it's your chance to choose. If you don't want to see your friends, or your family dies, I suggest you to return back home."

The Black Legion turned away and left the place.

_And those resistances will bring death among them._

The scene was changed fast, a Goliath tank blew a couple of Skaarjs; a Scorpion rammed a Skaarj tank and exploded, bringing the tank with it; Koden used his Dragon Whirlwind to knock the Skaarj in his surrounding out; Tabby shot down a fighter with her AVRiL; Boris took out a shuttle with the Hellbender sniper ASMD turret; Isa charged on a bunch of Skaarjs with a Manta and ran over them.

**Unreal Tournament Taskforce**

**Skaarj Invasion**

**Coming soon, only in **

**

* * *

A/N again : ****Those vehicles : Manta, Scorpion, Hellbender are vehicles on UT 2004 and UT 3. Just as my pen-name said, I'm a Scorpion Rider. I love running over my enemies with Scorpion buggy and launched it as with the Kamikaze mode.**

**Stay tuned and REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING!**

**Oh yeah, no Necris on UTTF, with an exception of Celis (see my WhoNecris fanfic.)**


End file.
